Fire and Water Together As One : ATLA Series
by shorty6636
Summary: After the invasion of Black Sun Katara and Azula meet up at the Western Air Temple. While there they express their love but things seem to get in the way for them to fully express their feelings. Find out on how their love grows more than ever.
1. Western Air Temple: Part 1

**Western Air Temple part 1**  
>After the battle with the fire nation, the gang headed out to the western air temple, settling in, Katara finds a room to change in. While she was unpacking her things a messenger hawk appeared at the window. Katara quickly grabs it already knowing who it was <em>"hey my princess sorry about the battle earlier, I would like to see you tonight, please I want to see you again. – Love Azula"<em>.

Katara lightly blushed quickly closing the door to the room finding an old brush and dry ink, Katara signed a bit disappointed about the dry ink then got an idea using her water to bend the ink as if it was new. Writing back on the letter _"I would love to see you tonight as well, meet me in the upper right bedroom at midnight. I will leave a small candle light by the window so you can find me easily._  
><em>– Love Katara".<em> She placed the love letter back and sent the messenger back to where it came from.

Katara lightly smiled watching the hawk disappear; she left the room after hearing Aang and Toph call out her name looking for her. Meanwhile the messenger hawk flying deep into the forest area where a fire nation tent was set up landing on Azula's left arm. Azula happily opened the letter reading what Katara had written, blushing with excitement Azula walked back into her tent preparing for tonight's secret meet up. As time passed midnight almost close, Katara sneaked off to the bedroom with a small candle light by the window. Already knowing everyone is fast asleep from the long journey, Katara sitting on the bed lightly blushing and smiling already knowing her lover will appear any minute. Suddenly she heard a noise, slightly sitting straight up from excitement; Azula appears coming in through the window with a smile on her face. "Sorry I took so long princess it was kind of hard finding this room but the candle light helped the most." Katara now blushing with a smile slowly gets up and hugs her lover, Azula blushing embraces the moment of the hug. Katara looks into Azula's eyes for a bit then looks at the ground as if shy "I'm happy you found the room and I'm happier to see you."

Azula blushed and gently cupped Katara's chin looking into her eyes the slowly leaned in kissing her princesses sweet lips. Their eyes closed, blushing within the moment. Then Azula slowly stops the kiss pulling her lips away from Katara's, and started kissing Katara's neck softly. Katara lightly blushed enjoying her lovers warm lips on her neck, she quietly moaned as Azula placed soft kisses on her. Azula grinned knowing that her princess was enjoying this as much as she was; slightly parting her lips Azula gently bit Katara's neck. Katara lightly whined gently wrapping her right leg around Azula's waist caressing her legs against hers. Azula slowly stopped noticing her lover was hers for the taking, Katara looking into Azula's eyes wanting more slowly started tugging on her lover's armor. Azula then slowly took off her top armor along with letting her hair down; Katara quickly wrapped her arms around Azula's neck kissing her deeply. Azula blushing from the sweet kiss gently picked Katara up making her legs wrap around Azula's waist, and slowly walked to the bed carefully placing her lover on the bed.

Katara blushing laying on her back waiting for the warm soft touch from Azula; Azula sat on the edge of the bed taking her boots off, trying to waist a bit of time making Katara want more of her. "Must you tempt me Azula making me wait like this?" Katara said blushing. Azula blushed and smiled taking the last part of her armor off, "sorry princess but you know how I like to tease and temp others." Katara slowly sat up wrapping her legs and arms around Azula then lightly whispered in her ear "I can be tempting as well." Then started placing soft kisses along her neck, Azula were now very tempted by her lover's seductive words. They slowly laid back on the bed Azula on top caressing Katara's legs around her waist and slowly started disrobing her princesses clothing; Katara did the same taking the last bit of clothing Azula had on, there they started making sweet love. Azula let the tip of her tongue travel up Katara's breast up to her neck, Katara moaned softly from Azula's touch slowly entangling her fingers into her lover's hair. "Azula…" "Yes princess?" Katara blushed looking into Azula's eyes "I'm ready to reach the next step into our relationship." Azula blushed red looking back into Katara's eyes gently placing her hand on Katara's cheek gently caressing her skin "Are-Are you sure?" Katara blushing red gently nodded her head "Yes Azula I-I want you to be my first."


	2. Western Air Temple: Part 2

**Western Air Temple part 2**  
>Azula's heart was beating rapidly after hearing those words. A bit speechless as a matter of fact, Katara slowly reached out and gently held Azula's face carefully cradling it. "I trust you Azula." Azula looked into her lovers eyes blushing red then slowly leaned in letting her lips meet with Katara's. They slowly embraced each other, and then Azula started making her move kissing gently on the waterbenders neck slowly moving lower making each soft kiss irresistible. She moaned quietly as Azula made her way down to her abdomen, kissing gently getting closer to the sweet nectar she was about to taste.<p>

Finally Azula reached her goal slipping her tongue deeply inside her lover. Katara gasped as she felt the wet muscle enter, she blushed red feeling entwined with ecstasy. The waterbender closed her eyes moaning softly then gently placed her hands on Azula's head slowly entangling her fingers into her lover's hair. Making her thighs gently squeeze Azula's head wanting more. The firebender kept going at it without stopping knowing that Katara was enjoying this, but Azula had to stop at a certain point in order to deflower her precious waterbender. After a couple of minutes Azula slowly stops picking her head up, the firebender looked into her lover's ocean blue eyes and lightly blushed "ready?"

Katara blushed and gently nodded her head. Azula slowly got back on Katara getting in between her legs; kissing her lovers lips "it's going to hurt a bit, just try to relax ok." Katara nodded her head once again "if you're going to scream just bite my neck as hard as you can, I won't mind princess." "Ok Zula I trust you." Azula blushed and slowly slipped her left hand down Katara's side while her right hand kept her upper body up a bit. Katara lightly moaned at the touch, she was feeling Azula's hand slip down more, her body started to tremble from excitement and fear, then suddenly she felt a strong stinging pain inside her, she quickly grabbed onto Azula and bit straight down into the firebenders neck. Azula blushed red and grunted from the bite, she knew she had just broken that thin wall, Katara was no longer a girl anymore she was a woman now. Azula slowly moved her fingers around exploring into Katara's body; Katara moaned against Azula's neck.

The pain was gone and she only felt pleasure, Azula slowly started picking up the pace going faster with each minute and going a bit further as well. Katara held onto her firbender as her body tightened up, she felt so much pleasure that her body could barely handle this much excitement. Azula could feel Katara getting closer to the edge; she kissed the waterbenders lips deeply trying to reach her goal. Katara kissed back holding onto Azula tightly "Azula!" her body was so close then Azula thrust in hard hitting Katara's spot. Katara try to gasp but it was caught in her throat, all she could do was moan loudly feeling waves and waves of pleasure taking over her body. She held onto Azula breathing heavily against her lover's neck; feeling heat and sweat glaze down between their bodies. Azula lightly grind knowing she had reached her goal; her precious waterbender truly belonged to her now.

She slowly slipped her fingers out of Katara then started licking off the mixture of blood and nectar from her fingers. Katara blushed and slowly sat up wrapping her arms around Azula's neck holding her tightly; Katara knew from the beginning that Azula and she were meant to be. Azula kissed the waterbenders lips deeply, letting Katara get a taste of the mixture Azula licked off. She enjoyed the taste of the firbenders lips along with her own nectar, slowly the waterbender started to make her move on the fire princess. She slowly made Azula lay on her back, letting Katara get on top of her straddling her hips. Katara leaned in and started licking the bite mark she made then placed soft kiss on it as well. Azula lightly groaned feeling her waterbender's cool lips against her skin. The firebender was slowly put into a trance by her lover; she knew it was Katara's turn to please her.


	3. Western Air Temple: Part 3

Azula placed her hands on the waterbenders body while Katara teased her neck with gentle kisses and bites. She could feel the princess's body heat up from the gentle touches, she could even feel Azula's hands heat up a bit on her hips. Katara simply smiled and slowly sat up; Azula seemed puzzled for a bit wondering what her love was thinking.

"Katara everything ok?" thinking her lover had second thoughts

"Yea, I just thought of something." Katara said with a smile

"Oh, what is it?" the young woman asked raising her brow

"Just lay back and relax ok Zula" she said gently pushing the firebender back down.

She slowly moved her hands and bended water out of thin air then let the water cover her finger tips slowly freezing each tip. Azula stayed quiet watching her brown haired lover seeing how remarkable this waterbender was. 'A true waterbending prodigy' she thought; Katara smiled and lowered her body slightly then gently let her ice cold fingertips drag along her firebenders body seeing small streaks of steam coming from her lovers body.

"Ahh damn princess that feels good" the black haired teen hissed feeling her body cool down.

Katara just smiled and continued to caress and tease her lover's body with her fingertips. Hearing soft moaning coming from red lips were like music to her ears. She slowly crawled back up her lover's body and kissed those lips deeply with all her passion. Then she slowly pulled her lips away and started to place soft kisses on her lover's chest slowly making her way down.

After placing gentle kisses on the body she finally reached her destination, she gently nipped on Azula's inner thigh causing her lover to buck her hips. The waterbender decided to tease her firebender for a bit, after all Azula was the one who did most of the teasing now it was her turn to do the teasing. She gently blew her ice cold breath against her lover's heated area.

Azula jerked a bit from this and was in the process of sitting up asking why her lover did that. But then she felt warm lips against her heated core. The firebender's defenses quickly crumbled under her lovers soft lips. She let out a groan and slowly slipped a hand down gently letting her fingers slid down and entangle into brown locks of hair. Katara could feel her love enjoying herself; she smiled now knowing that she was capable of making Azula feel pure ecstasy.

She slowly made her way into the firebender's silk folds with her tongue licking up the sweet nectar that was slowly dripping from the prodigy's body. While Katara was taking care of her lover. Azula had to somewhat adjusted her body carefully wanting to get more comfortable.

As the candle burned into the night Azula was moaning more and more intently getting close to her climax.

"K-Katara I'm going to-t" she didn't finish her sentence as she lost herself in her heights of the climax.

Katara smiled with glee knowing that she could make the Fire Nations Princess feel this way. She lowered herself once more and cleaned up the nectar. Once that was done she made her way back up kissing Azula's lips deeply. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist holding her close then she slowly looked up at her lover and blushed.

"Good?" Katara asked timidly

"Wonderful for a first time" grining at her lover

"Don't be like that" Katara said giving Azula a light slap on the arm

"Alright, Alright I'll stop…for now" the firebender lightly chucked

"Such a tease" her dark skinned lover pouted

"I know but you love it." Giving Katara a quick peck on the lips

"I love you" the waterbender said with a smile

"I love you too princess" Azula said then slowly leaned in and kissed her lovers lips deeply. Then she slowly pulled back looking into those deep blue eyes.

There wasn't much said after that kiss. Both looked into each other's eyes seeing their eyes darken with lust. Azula slowly made her way getting on top of her lover once again kissing those sweet lips with much passion. Throughout the night their actions spoke louder than words and that candle near the window burnt itself out that night.


	4. End Of Combustion Man: Part 4

As the sun started to rise across the horizon two lovers lay under the warm covers embracing each other. After a night of passion who wouldn't want to sleep in. The first person to be spotted was a young woman with black hair; her face was peaceful with a gentle glow. The next person to be spotted was another young woman with chocolate brown hair her face had the same features as well except with a small smile playing at her lips.

They were at peace with one another enjoying their sleep. But sadly that moment of peacefulness was about to end by a young man with a big mouth.

**THUD THUD THUD **"Katara help me get breakfast started!"

Hearing the loud banging and yelling Azula quickly shot up in bed and was about to yell back a few chose of words till she heard a yelp and saw her lover on the floor. Apparently when the young firebender shot up in bed she didn't realize her beloved was sleeping on her shoulder thus causing her to fall off the bed from the quick reaction.

"Katara everything ok in there?" Sokka asked a bit worried after hearing a yelp and thud

"Uhh yes everything is fine just give me a moment I'll be there." Katara said shooting her lover a glare only to get a shrug in response from her lover.

"Ok see you at the water fountain" her brother said then hearing his footsteps fade away. Katara then looked over at her lover still glaring at her.

"What did I do?" Azula asked frantically

"You dropped me" Katara said standing up and walking over to a mirror

"I didn't mean it your brother startled me" the young woman said slowly getting out of bed

"That was not a startle that was a 'scared to shit' move" she said looking back at Azula

"He did not scare the shit out of me" the firebender argued gathering her clothes

"Oh really?" Katara asked raising a brow

"Yes really, I am a warrior and as a warrior I have to be prepared at all times even when I'm sleeping." Speaking as a matter-a-fact voice slipping into her normal clothes before putting on her armor.

"That wasn't even a warrior move!" Katara said gathering her clothes as well

"Yes it was" watching her beloved waterbender moving around

"Fine whatever, just don't ever do that again" Katara stated and starting to place her clothes on as well.

"Oh yes you majesty I shall obey" Azula said mockingly bowing to her love

"Cut it out" Katara said throwing Azula's shirt at her face smiling "come we should finish getting dressed before Sokka comes back" slipping her shirt and long robe over her

"Fine" Azula said slipping on her shirt

As they slipped on their clothes and fixed themselves up, Katara watched from the side lines as Azula placed the top part of her armor on. She smiled and walked over to her lover and gently slapped her hands away.

"What ar-""Helping what does it look like I'm doing?" Katara said smiling

"You know you don't really have to do that." Looking at her lover

"But I want to so stop complaining and let me finish" as she fastened the armor on.

Azula just sighed heavily already knowing she couldn't talk her girl out of it. Katara was just stubborn like her. So there was no point in arguing. She silently watched the young woman check her armor making sure nothing was out of place then seeing her lover grabbing her belt as well. Azula was about to protest about the belt but Katara silences her but a certain look in her eye.

Katara smiled and looked into her lovers eyes making sure their eyes never looked away while she slipped the belt around her firebenders waist. Once it was buckled she lightly tugged the belt bring Azula as close as possible to her.

"There all done" she spoke in a sultry voice watching her love blush.

"Thank you Katara" the prodigy smiled then slowly leaned in and kissed those sweet lips

The kiss was a soft loving kiss which lasted for a while. Once the kiss was over they were both smiling at each other.

"I better get going don't want to get caught" Azula said slowly backing up to the window she came out of last night.

"That sounds like a good idea" Katara said following her lover

"So same time tonight?" crouching on the window

"Yup same time same place"

"Sounds good, but next time I expect you to be naked"

"Hurry up and go before I push you out"

"Alright Fine" "Love you"

"Love you too"

Katara placed a small kiss on the princess lips, she was about to pull back but Azula moved forward kissing her more deeply. They both started chuckling into the kiss until Katara lightly nudged her lover on the shoulder making her lover leave.

"Later Princess!" Azula slightly shouted falling out the window

Katara smiled and watched the firebender disappear. Then she walked away from the window and exited out of her room.

"Better hurry up before everyone worries" as Katara started to walk in a fast pace so she could make everyone breakfast including herself.


	5. End Of Combustion Man: Part 5

Azula stood near one of the air nomad statues, after using some of her firebending to get her to land where she wanted to. She had a gentle smile on her face and was getting ready to head back to her campsite when suddenly something shiny caught her eye.

"What in the world?" she turned around focusing her eyes more, there was a man with a metal arm and leg.

Looking closely Azula's eyes widen realizing who it was. She never encountered this man before but she did background researches on all high bidding bounty hunters and hit men. He was great at what he did. But there was one problem, once you gave him a job he would never stop till that person was dead.

"The question is who sent him?" Azula asked herself then reality hit "The Avatar oh shit Katara." She took off with great speed hoping she would make it in time.

**-Meanwhile back at the water fountain- **

"Aah, that's the stuff. Now I know how the rest of you guys feel. Not being able to see with your feet stinks." Toph said after Sokka and Aang placed her feet in the water.

While the gang was talking among themselves they didn't noticed combustion man was watching them very closely waiting for the moment to strike. He inhales and fires only to end up being hit by Zuko making his blast deflect.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore" the young prince said standing in front of the large man "The mission is off. I'm ordering you to stop."

Combustion man ignores Zuko's orders and pushes him out of the way and continues to attack the Avatar and the rest of the gang. While that was going on Azula climbs in through the window of the building next to the where the prince and hit man were fighting.

"That little bastard hired him to hunt down the Avatar. That damn fool." The princess spoke to herself after hearing her brother's confession.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you." Zuko said trying to attack only to he grabbed easily by combustion man "Aah. Alright, I'll pay you double to stop."

The third eyed hit man shoots at the group one more time before turning to attack Zuko, who puts up a shield of fire. The force of the explosion blows him off the side of the building. Azula saw this and hid beside the window again.

"_Ok so dear Zuzu can't stop him with firebending bet he didn't know this man is a firebender as well." _Azula thought to herself hearing the blasting going on outside the building. _"Shit this man is going to blow that building off the cliff side. Got to think fast before I lose Katara."_

The young warrior looked around the room trying to find anything that would help then she noticed something was being covered by a large blanket.

"Hello what's this?" she walked over to the hidden items and threw the blanket off. There were five massive barrels with the fire nation's symbol on them. She opened one of them and smiled. It was full of blasting gelignite.

"Our troops probably left them here after an attack" she looked around the barrels and found the large ignition fuses. "Time to get to work" Azula moved quickly grabbing each barrel putting four at each corner of the room then placing one in the center. Once that was done she thrust a fuse in each barrel doing a quick check to see if everything was ready.

"Done, once its lights this building will fall if Zuzu doesn't make it from this blast or from that fall that will be less trouble for me." Azula grinned seeing combustion man standing on the same building she was on _'perfect' _she thought then quickly ran to the window igniting the fuses at her highest level of firebending then jumping out of the window.

"Yeah, boomerang!" Sokka shouted grabbing it, then looks back up only to see combustion man getting back up "Aww, boomerang."

Combustion Man tires to fire another shot but it doesn't work correctly and sparks come instead. He puts his hand in front of his forehead and the explosion goes off. Right when that happened Azula's homemade bombs go off causing the entire building to blow up and take half of the building with him all that was seen was his metal arm falling down to the never ending ground.

Azula watched for a moment making sure everything was taken care of then she noticed some movement and smirked. What she saw was her brother climbing back up the building he was knocked off from then started heading towards the group. She turned around and started walking back to her campsite.

**-Meanwhile back near the fountain-**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but... thanks Zuko." Aang said seeing him walk up to everyone.

"Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing." The young warrior said doing a small pose

"Listen. I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years, and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor, and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn for yourself by choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world." Zuko said then he looked and Toph and slightly bowed.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a firebender, I need to be more careful and control my bending, so I don't hurt people unintentionally." Zuko explained standing up straight again

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara, and after that I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love. I'd like you to teach me." The young Avatar said bowing to his teacher.

Zuko bows as well "Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?" Aang asked

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."

"Sokka?"

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it."

"Katara?" The waterbender looked up glaring at Zuko then looks at Aang "I'll go along with whatever you think is right."

"I won't let you down, I promise." Zuko said watching the gang walk away minutes later Sokka takes Zuko to his new room.

"So, here you go. Home sweet home. I guess, you know, for now. Unpack. Lunch, soon. Uhh. Welcome aboard." Sokka said a bit uncomfortable "Yeah." Then walks away looking at Aang "Okay. This is really, really weird."

Zuko starts to unpack his belongings and carefully sets a picture of his uncle down on top of a small table next to the bed. He hears something then turns seeing Katara as he stands up she speaks.

"You might have everyone else here buying your "transformation", but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now." Katara said walking up to Zuko

"You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I will make sure your destiny ends, right then and there. Permanently." Katara walks away slamming the door closed to Zuko's room.

Later on that night Katara slipped away into the same room again leaving a small candle burning that way Azula knew she was there. It wasn't long till Azula slipped in through the window and smiled.

"Miss me?"

"Hmm I don't know leave again and I'll tell you"

"Damn that's cold princess"

Katara slowly walked up the Azula and wrapped her arms around her lovers neck "I was joking Zula you know I always miss you" she said giving the firebender a kiss.

They were silent for a minute; the young warrior could feel a certain vibe flowing from her beloved waterbender. She could easily read those ocean blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just tired I guess"

"You're a very terrible liar you know that and there's no way you can sneak one by me."

Katara lightly smiled and shrugged "It was worth a shot"

"So what is it?"

"It's your brother Zuko, he's with us now. I'm not really comfortable with him here, I guess you can say it's a trust issue. Not only that but he hit a really sore spot that I will never forget" Katara said gently touching her mother's necklace.

Azula watched her lover's movements noticing the necklace "Ok, we'll talk more about it in a sec let me just more comfortable and we can talk more. Does that sound good?"

"Yes that sounds perfect"

Both young woman changed out of their usual clothes and got more comfortable once that was done Azula got onto the bed resting her back against the wall. Katara joined her as well leaning against her firebender.

"Ok let's start from the top and give me your reason of why you don't like by brother Zuzu." Azula thought for a moment then snaps grabbing both her lover's hands. "Did he hurt you physically in any way? Did he? Because I swear to Agni I will beat his ass right now."

"No, No Azula nothing like" She looked into her lover eyes. Bad mistake "Ok he hurt me once but that was at Northern water tribe. Nothing bad happened he just knocked me out just to take Aang."

"I guess but that does not mean I will let that slip by me. Zuzu will be taught a lesson sooner or later."

"Gee you sure know how to sweet talk a girl"

"Your damn right I do and you love it"

"Yes I do, I just can seem to resist your charms"

"Yup I have it all; I can put any male to shame"

"I'm sure. Now let's stop talking about yourself and get back to why I'm not happy with your brother"

"Alright fine. We can talk about me later then" Azula smiled as Katara lightly slapped her arm.

The two lovers talked about how Katara was feeling about the whole Zuko situation, but once Azula got her comfortable enough to agree that the young princes wouldn't do anything wrong to hurt her or her friends again. Once that was clear they started talking about other things like how life was like at the Southern water tribe and how life was like in the Fire nation.

Then the subject changed and they started talking about Katara's necklace her mother gave her. Azula found out that it was a betrothal necklace and it was tradition in the water tribe. Once that was said the firebending princess was already planning ahead of time.


	6. Firebending Masters: Part 6

When the sun rises it was natural for all Firebenders to rise with the sun as well. It showed discipline and respect to Agni. Two warriors wake up as the sun peaks above the land. One is a prince the other a princess, they do what they were taught over the years. Meditating and breathing exercises. Two in the same mind set but yet do it in two different ways.

Azula slowly gets out of bed making sure not to wake her lover then walks over to a small desk opening a drawer. She sees a couple of candles that Katara placed in there; she takes out three and walks over to the table. She carefully sets each candle standing up straight then lights each one with the tips of her fingers. Once that was done she sat crisscross in front of the candles, she closed her eyes and began doing her breathing exercises.

Zuko was doing the same thing as well except with candles he was breathing with the sun. His legs crossed and his eyes closed breathing in and out deeply. Preparing himself to teach the Avatar firebending.

As time passed people around the temple began to wake up. Katara was the first to awaken she stretched her body and slowly sat up. She looked around the room for a moment noticing her firebender was not in bed with her but she smiled as she laid eyes on the sitting figure across the room. She watched Azula for a while seeing the small flames of the candle get bigger then smaller.

"Good morning Katara" the young woman said still facing the candles with her eyes closed

"Morning" she responded back with a smile "how did you know I was awake?"

Azula breathed in and out once more "usually when people are in a certain state of mind they can scenes everything around them."

"That's amazing" Katara slowly got out of bed and walked over to her lover then she leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her cheek "stay here for a bit, I'll be right back ok"

"Don't worry princess I won't leave any time soon." Azula said with a gentle smile on her lips

The young waterbender nodded then started to get dressed. Once that was done she walked out the room closing the door behind her. She made her way back to the fountain getting the food ready as fast as possible. While she was doing that everyone started to gather around smelling the food being cooked.

"Good morning everybody" Aang said with a big smile on his face

"Morning" everyone responded back in a sleepy tone.

"So what's todays plan?" the young monk asked

"Well Aang today me and you are going to do some firebending technics" Zuko said walking up to the group

"Great I can't wait. What about the rest of you guys?"

"Well I was hoping to spar with Toph" Haru said looking at the other earthbender "What do you say Toph? Going one on one?"

"Sounds good to me, I could use a bit of a workout"

"Great you guys wanna watch?" the older earthbender said

"I'll go" "Count me in" The Duke and Teo said excitedly

"Sokka, Katara what about ya'll?" Haru asked

"No thanks, today I think I'll take a break and rest up more" Sokka said yawning

"Oh ok Katara what about you? Want to hang out with us?"

"No thank you I rather stay here and make sure we have plenty food for all of us. Maybe gather some things around here as well" She said with a smile

"If you're going to do that take Momo with you, he's great with finding stuff" Aang said watching Momo fly from him over to Katara

"Thanks Aang" Katara said giving everyone one a bowl of food.

Minutes later after everyone ate everyone took off on their own little adventure. Aang and Zuko took off to train. Toph and Haru are sparring while Teo and The Duke watch. And Sokka was sleeping. A small smile played at her lips as she gathered another bowl of food and a drink as well heading back to her room along with Momo on her shoulder.

"Ok Momo please be good for me ok. I don't want to get in trouble." Katara spoke calmly to the lemur. He looked at her and spoke back as if saying he understood. Then again his animal intuitions were telling him that Katara was pretty nervous about showing him something. "Ok here it goes."

Katara slowly walked into the room and closed the door behind her. When she turned around she was a bit surprised seeing Azula still sitting there the way she left her minutes ago.

"Welcome back" Azula said opening her eyes turning around looking at her lover

The young woman lightly blushes and smiled "I got some stuff for you"

"You know you didn't really need to do that" the firebender said turning off the candles and slowly standing up.

"I know but I wanted too anyways. After all you couldn't stop me even if you tried." Katara said grinning at her lover

"Oh really and what makes you think that?" she asked as she walked up to her waterbender placing her hands around her lovers waist.

"Because water can also put out your flame Zula" the young woman said leaning in kissing the warriors lips.

Momo stayed silent throughout the whole event. At first he was very confused and scared because this was the woman who chased them around and had hurt his owner. He was about to leave and tell everyone the enemy was here. But he settled down when he noticed Katara enacting with this firebender. He also felt some kind of vibe between the two so he decided to stay put wanting to see what else has changed with Azula.

They sat down at the small table and started to chat for a bit. Azula ate the food Katara brought her. She noticed Momo who was trying to steal a bit of food from her, she lightly smiled and handed him some. He took it and quickly perched himself on her shoulder. Katara smiled watching Azula easily handle Momo.

"I didn't know you were good with animals" watching the flying lemur perch himself on the firebender

"I'm ok with them if they want to be near me. But I'm not good with all animals." She said giving Momo more food.

"Do you have any pets?" Katara asked

"Just one, he's my messenger hawk. I had him since I was little. Father didn't approve but I didn't care." She said looking at her lover

"Why?" the young woman asked

"Because he said it was showing weakness, he was going to get rid of him but I somehow managed to persuade him." Looking down into her cup before drinking some

"You don't seem to care for your father much" watching Azula stiffen a bit

"It's a long and complicated story Katara. We can talk about it later ok." Azula said placing the empty cup down.

"Oh ok." She said a bit surprised from getting a quick answer back. Something was obviously wrong between the fire lord and the princess.

"Do you want to meet him?" Azula asked

"Who your father? No thanks" Katara said

Azula chuckled and shook her head "No of course not I'm talking about my pet"

"Yea I would like to meet him"

"Alright then, let me get dressed and then we'll go out on our own little adventure" Azula said standing up.

"That sounds great, just let me put these away ok"

"Ok, don't take too long. Oh and take him I don't want your friends asking where he went to just in case."

The young woman nodded her head understanding what her lover meant. She picked up the dish and cup then called Momo back to her. Once she had everything she exited out of the room, she looked around on her way over to the fountain. No one was around so it was a lot easier for her. As soon as she came back Azula was already dressed in her royal armor.

Katara looked over at her lover carefully; she loved it when Azula wore her armor for some odd reason. Maybe it was the way she wore it, it made her look more powerful, more muscular. There was no doubt that Azula could put any man to shame, the armor and sharpen features said it all. But what was even better was what was under that armor.

"Hey paint a picture it'll last longer" Katara's thoughts were cut off and she started to blush at her lover

"Shut up I can look all I want" she quickly shot back

"Hmmm I don't know are you sure about that?" Azula asked raising a fine brow

"Of course I'm sure. In fact I'm so sure it's going to be like that for the rest of your life" Katara said walking up to the Fire Nation princess

"Is that a promise?" she asked slowly leaning in

"Count on it" the young woman said giving her lover a quick peck on the lips

"We better hurry; don't want to waste the day away" the warrior said walking over to the window

"What are you doing?" looking at her lover

"Leaving why?" the firebender replied

"Azula you know I don't like this" Katara said pointing at the never ending ground

"Come on, don't worry I'll keep you safe and everything." Azula said wrapping her arms around her lover's waist holding her close

"Well ok I guess" she said still looking at the ground

"Just wrap your arms around my neck ok even your legs if you want" the slightly taller girl said holding her close

"Oh you'll like that wouldn't you" the young woman said wrapping her arms around Azula's neck

"I would like a lot of things from you but you don't see me asking" the prodigy said grinning at her lover as she carefully slipped out the window and started climbing down the rope

"Cut it out" the waterbender pouted

"Alright, Alright I'll stop. Geez take the fun out of everything." Katara glared at her and started to tighten her grip around her lover's neck "Joking, just joking you know I love you"

"Better love me" she mumbled

As they slowly started to climb down the rope Katara looked around for a while seeing the clouds float around, she also noticed a couple of birds flying around and making nest around the old temple. Momo was near by flying around too, she knew he was waiting for them to touch land. But who knows when that was going to happen then she looked at Azula noticing how easy it was for her to lower both of them down. _'Is she really that strong? Even with both of our body weight it won't bother her?'_ She lightly blushed at the thought.

"Hey princess guess what?"

"What?"

"Free Fall!" Azula grinned and lets her hands slip through the rope making them fall

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screams closing her eyes and holding on to Azula tightly

Within seconds she heard thud after that she hears a lot of laughter. She opens her eyes and the first thing she sees is Azula laughing hard then she looks down noticing both of them are standing on ground with Momo looking at the curiously. She starts to blush a deep shade of red.

"You-You idiot I could have died!" Katara said quickly shoving Azula's shoulder who was still laughing.

"Oh come on you know it was funny" the young firebender said trying to catch her breath and wiping a tear away from her eye

"It was not, you scared the shit out of me" the angry waterbender said stomping away up some steps.

"Awww come on beautiful I didn't mean it" Azula said smiling and following her lover

"I don't car- wait what did you say?"

"I didn't mean it"

"No, no what did you call me?" Katara said turning around

"Beautiful why?" the young woman said looking at her waterbender

"Nothing, let's just start walking before we get in trouble or something" Katara said blushing and turns around feeling Azula's arm wrap around her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me" As they started to walk away "told you I kept you safe" then a small slap noise was heard followed by a slow reaction"….ow"

Katara meet Azula's pet hawk, his name was Xorshiid meaning the sun. He looked like every other hawk except this one was somewhat lazy. He liked to sleep a lot and eat a lot from what the firebender told her but he could get the job done too if needed. He was very friendly with Momo and Katara. Azula also explained that he could do two interesting tricks. One was that he could track down any type of tea leaves and two he could play a tiny string instrument that Ty Lee gave to him when they were children.

Throughout that morning till afternoon they walked around the forest area talking about random things and also running around acting like kids again whenever either of them hid on purpose. As time cut short for both of them; Azula talk Katara into letting her walk back the temple making sure everything was ok. She even persuaded the waterbender to be carried back into her room.

"I had fun today" Katara said

"Yea me too, I actually got to enjoy the morning for once" she said hanging out the window

"Can you come by tonight?"

"Sorry princess I can't. I gotta make Xorshiid send messages to my father and Ty Lee. I don't want him sending his troops after me if I don't message back to him within a certain amount of time. And I just don't want Ty Lee worrying so much."

"I understand" feeling a bit disappointed

"I'll come by in the morning after I do my morning routines ok." The young warrior said

"Ok I'll see you later then" smiling at her lover

"Yup" noticing Katara leaning over a bit

"Bye Zula" then gave her lover a soft kiss on her lips

"Bye beautiful" she said after giving a kiss back

Night fall came and everyone was gathering around the fire eating dinner, Katara sat quietly for a moment thinking over what happened today with her and Azula. Then she saw Zuko walking up to everyone.

"Listen everybody; I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff." He said

"Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff." Toph spoke quickly defending herself

"I'm talking about my firebending, it's gone." Then he hears laughter coming from Katara

"I'm sorry; I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago."

"Well it's not lost; it's just... weaker for some reason."

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." She quickly shot back

Tpoh smiled after hearing that "Ouch."

"I bet it's because I changed sides."

"That's ridiculous." Katara said and continued to eat

"I don't know, maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." Aang pointed out

"So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough." Sokka said grabbing his sheathed sword and starting poking the young prince.

"Okay, cut it out!" he yelled causing Sokka to drop this poking weapon "Look, even if you're right, I don't want to rely on hate and anger anymore. There has to be another way."

"You're gunna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source." Toph said taking a bite of her food

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka asked

"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is." The young earthbender stated

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?" the watertribe warrior said

"I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles. One day when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me, so we understood each other. I was able to learn earthbending, not just as a martial art but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earthbenders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world." She said with a small smile on her lips

"That's amazing Toph. I learned from the monks, but the original airbenders were the skybison." Aang looks at appa "Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy."

"Well this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct." Zuko said

"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid." The Avatar stated.

"Well they aren't around anymore, okay!" he quickly shot back

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." The young monk said

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." Zuko said looking out the temple

"Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid." Aang said standing next to Zuko

"No, they died off thousands of years ago. But, their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins." The prince said

"It's like the monks used to tell me, sometimes the shadows of the past can be filled by the present."

"So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?" Sokka asked

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend or the Avatar has to find a new teacher." Zuko said looking at Aang

As Aang and Zuko started planning about leaving the next morning, Katara started thinking of her own plans as well. She couldn't wait till morning came.


	7. Firebending Masters: Part 7

As Aang and Zuko take off in the early morning everyone decides to sleep in except for one person. A young woman sitting on the ground and writing a quick note saying that she will be out and about looking around the temple and won't be back till later on in the evening. Once she was done writing she places the note under Sokka's sword.

Then walks back to her room, as soon as she enters her room she is greeted by an interesting sight. There sitting by the table eating an apple was her lover and right next to her was a sleeping Momo.

"How did he get in here?" Katara asked walking over to Azula

"He flew in through the window as soon as he saw me come in here" the young woman responded back finishing off her apple

"Looks like you made a new friend then" she said smiling

"Yea I guess I did. He reminds me of Xorshiid which is always nice." The princess stated slowly standing up "Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?" Katara asked raising a brow

"Well I found a nice spot for us to hang out at. Maybe swim there and stuff. What do you think?" she said walking over to her waterbender giving her a hug

"That sounds really nice actually." Smiling at her lover

"Alright then let's get going" Azula walked away going to the window then she turned around looking at her lover "Don't worry you can trust me I won't do it again promise."

"Ok then let's go" Katara said walking over to her lover

They made their way down slowly till they touched land. Once they did they walked off together hand in hand with their fingers enlaced. The first place that they had to stop at was Azula's campsite. She had to check to see if her hawk came back yet which he did. Instead of reading the letters right away she decided to take off Xorshiid little carrier and take him with them.

As they walked the rest of the way Momo and Xorshiid took off ahead of them flying around enjoying the nice weather. Katara followed closely beside her lover enjoying the comforting silence around them. Then they slowly come to a stop as Azula moved some braches away showing what was on the other side.

"Wow Azula it's beautiful here" Katara said seeing a large water fall flowing down into a large lake then looking further down seeing it turn into a small river.

"Knew you would like it here. After all you are a waterbender; it's in your nature" the fire nation woman said taking her lovers hand and guiding her over to the lake

"And what about you?" the blue eyed woman asked

"I love playing in the water but the sun tops it off" Azula said while removing her clothes

"Because it's in your nature right?" taking off her clothes as well

"Yup pretty basic knowledge, now let's go swimming" the young woman said stripping down only wearing her undergarments.

They quickly dove into the water and started swimming around. At first they were just playing around splashing water at each other or doing sneak attacks on each other. Then somehow it moved on to Azula doing diving tricks off the water fall. As minutes passed they started to calm down by just floating around in the water.

"Hey I'm going to practice a bit of waterbending. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all beautiful, go ahead I won't go anywhere"

"Ok, if you want you can watch."

"I think I'll do that and maybe dry off while I'm at it"

Azula swam back to shore while Katara got into more shallow water. The young warrior sat by quietly watching her lover slowly bend the water into a small stream and letting her hands guide it to where ever she commanded it. Azula was amazed by it because she only studied waterbending movements in scrolls and books. But now she got to see the real deal right in front of her. After studying Katara's body and hand motions she slowly stood up and walked over to her lover.

Katara noticed this but stayed quiet and kept doing her slow movements. Then she blushed red feeling her lover coming up behind her slipping her hands over her own. She slowly realized what she was doing when she felt Azula positioned her feet just like hers. Katara closed her eyes and began doing her waterbending feeling her lover's body sync with hers.

They both were amazed at how they easily synced together. Their mind, body, and soul were moving as one. Even their breathing synced together. As time passed they stayed quiet following each movement as one.

Katara slowly stopped but kept her eyes closed she could feel her lover moving. Then she felt light kisses on her shoulder and neck. She smiled as she felt strong arms around her bringing her closer to Azula.

"Katara?" she said almost in a whisper

"Hm?"

"Remember when you asked that I didn't care for my father much? And I told you we would talk about it later."

"Yea I remember" Katara slowly opened her eyes

"I want to tell you my reasons now."

Katara didn't say anything she had a feeling that this was something serious Azula wanted her to know about. So she gently took her lovers hand and led them back to shore. They both sat down under some shade. She watched her lover's body stiffen a bit noticing how Azula was trying to calm herself down.

"It all started when I was a child, before everything happened. Zuko was mother's favorite and my father didn't have any interest with me at the time either. I was basically alone. I did all I could to gain mothers attention I even acted like a horrible child just to get something from her." She closed her eyes

"She thought I was a monster, and she probably still does till this day. Later on I met Ty Lee and Mai, we became friends. I always wanted to be around them because they were there for me. Sadly that was during the time I learned firebending as well. Father took a quick interest in me because he noticed how easily I was picking up on things." She combed her hair back with her fingers.

"He started giving me special training. And of course like the fool that I was I didn't care just as long as I had his attention. There's a lot that Zuko doesn't know about not even our own mother knows. Ty Lee and Mai don't know either." Thinking about a small flash back

"_Focus on your stepping more or you won't get it right" The fire lord said speaking in a hard cold tone to his daughter._

"_I'm trying, but this is hard. I can't be perfect" Azula said taking her stance again trying to keep her balance._

"_Then I will make you perfect" out of the corner of her eye she sees him pull out a medium size bamboo stick then strikes the bottom of her feet hard. She whimpered after each hit. She couldn't cry it wasn't allowed. But she could feel the blood leaking from the bottom of her feet. _

"I still have the scars on my feet, my servants knew what was happening but they couldn't do much. They just did their best taking care of me after training"

"Azula I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I had no idea." Katara spoke quietly

"It's ok what's done is done. Can I please continue?" her lover nodded her head wanting Azula to open up more to her.

She signs and looks at the shimmering water "Training became rougher and rougher each time I succeeded to the next level. My body was badly beaten and tired by the end of each training lesson but I didn't care I just wanted his approval more than anything."

"_What are you doing! Get back up and face me" Ozai yelled seeing his daughter struggle to get up. _

"_Your nothing but weakling just like Zuko and a failure just like him too"_

_Azula finally stood up breathing heavily she gave out a battle cry and charged at her father once more. She sees nothing but a smug grin on his face. _

"The better I got the more praise I would get from him. Then one night everything changed. That one night I will never forget." She stayed quiet for a bit clenching her fist tightly then she calmed down feeling Katara take her hand "The night mother left, she left so she could save Zuzu from certain death. She told him good bye. She didn't tell me anything."

Azula paused for a moment then continued with the story "After she left it was just me and Zuko, Father didn't like it though. He separated us by giving him to Uncle Iroh in order to stop both their grieving. Two years passed and my skills became great but not great enough for him. Later on my brother was banished for speaking out in the war room and uncle with him too."

"The only people I had left were my friends Ty Lee and Mai. It was great for a while because I got to be a child and hang around outside with my friends. Father noticed this and separated us by sending me away for two years to teachers all across the fire nation to learn different skills, tactics, anything to teach me about war. To make me his perfect warrior and successor; by the time I came back I found out that Ty Lee ran away to the circus and Mai's family moved more into the east and out of the fire nation capital."

"All I had left was my father. Over time he got me more and more into polities so that way I could learn the ways of the fire nation and be the next heir to the throne. I felt so pathetic because I feed off any attention he would give me, any praise of any kind. The next thing I knew I was heading out on a mission to find Zuzu and Uncle then bring them back into custody. He also added next mission which was to find The Avatar and kill him." Azula sighed and lowers her head

"I was not the same as I once was when I got Mai and Ty Lee back. They saw the changes in me. I could feel it too but I couldn't acknowledge it, it wasn't allowed in my father's eyes. I made myself to be cruel, cold, and calculating just like what my father always wanted." She spoke quietly then looked at her hand noticing Katara was still holding it.

"Then I met you, the first time I saw you, you sparked an interest in me. After that I started hunting you down just too somehow get closer to you. And-" she paused feeling a kiss on her cheek.

"And now you're here with me." Katara said smiling.

"Yea, I'm here with you now." Azula smiled then slowly leaned in kissing her lover deeply.

The waterbender didn't say much after the kiss. She knew for a while that Azula didn't take pity from anyone. Her guess was that Azula was stronger than this and she didn't need anyone's pity. Like she said before what's done is done and you can't change the past. But there was a chance for her to change back to someone normal instead of being a used tool for her father.

Katara slowly leaned her head against Azula's shoulder and closed her eyes. The young warrior saw this and gently smiled. It felt like centuries for her to feel this way, to feel loved by someone without her having to giving it her all. Just her heart was all Katara ever wanted.

As time passed the young couple got dressed and made their way back to the temple. As they walked back they noticed Xorshiid flying around a certain area. Azula walked over to where her hawk landed and smiled.

"Well this is interesting" she said looking at the small tree

"What did he find?" Katara asked walked up beside her lover

"Tea leaves" she gently grabbed one and lightly sniffed it "Black Dragon. I knew they grew in high altitudes but I never imagine it growing out here"

"Is it good?"

"It's the highest quality of tea. The ways people dry it are strange." Examining the leaves

"Why is that?" Katara asked curiously

"Well they roll it up in a ball and let it dry. Then later its call Black Dragon Pearls"

"You seem to know a lot about teas"

"You'd be surprised how much I listened to uncle when I was little. I didn't look it but I still listened." Azula said gathering some leaves

Once they were done they started walking back to Azula's campsite, they dropped off the tea leaves and started heading to the temple. Once there they both got into Katara's room.

"We better split up; I have to cook dinner in a bit for everyone." The young woman said with a sad smile

"Understandable princess no need to explain." Her firebender said going back out the window

"Well alright. Do you wanna come by tonight?" Katara asked hopefully wanting to spend more time with her lover.

"Can't beautiful, I got a surprise for you tomorrow morning and I want to make sure it's good" the young woman said slightly blushing

"Oh ok. I'll see you in the morning then" she said smiling before giving her lover a quick kiss on the lips

Azula nodded her head then gently grabbed her lover's shirt bringing her closer and kissed her deeply. Katara didn't complain for the fact that she was enjoying it. But sadly the kiss had to end and once it did Azula slipped down the rope and going back to her hide away.

"_Wonder what's she going to bring me?"_ Katara wonder to herself then walked out of her room to prepare dinner for everyone.


	8. Firebending Masters: Part 8

Morning came around and the young princess was already done with her morning routines. She got dressed into her signature black armor with gold trimmings then she grabbed a bag that was laid out on top of her make shift bed. She looked into it to make sure she had her items.

"Come on Xorshiid lets go. You can hang out with Momo while I hang out with my princess." With that her hawk perched himself on her shoulder and cuddled into her cheek.

"Ok I know for a fact I did not teach you that. I bet it was Ty Lee who showed you" Azula said looking at her pet after he cuddled her. "No more lessons from Ty Lee"

She started walking out of her tent and heading towards the temple. She read the letters last night it was nothing new to her. Ty Lee just told her to be careful and watch out for herself. Her father on the other hand was asking how her search was going and to continue to hunt down her brother and the Avatar. It was the same as always just business talk.

Xorshiid took off flying into Katara's room easily while the young warrior quickly tied the bag around her and started to climb up the rope.

"Tch damn bird flying where ever he wants." She mumbled to herself saying that her bird was a show off sometimes.

As she reached the window and quietly climb into the room she noticed that her lover was in the bedroom already. Sleeping peacefully on her bed, she also noticed Momo was with her sleeping near her. Then her eyes moved over to her hawk who was perched on foot of the bed his head slightly tilted studying the two sleeping forms.

She smiled and quietly placed her bag on the table then slowly walked over to her sleeping lover. Leaning over her lover she placed a gentle kiss upon the soft lips. She started smiling into the kiss when she felt slender arms wrap around her neck then the kiss started getting deeper. Their lips separated.

Ember eyes looking into blue eyes "You know I could get used to waking up like that." Katara said smiling.

"Oh really? Maybe I should do it more often then." the princess chuckled

Azula slowly stood back up again letting her lover sit up. She never got tired of looking at her lover it was something beautiful to look at. The tanned skin and deep blue eyes were luring to her. It wasn't something she saw every day in the fire nation so this was something new to her. And she loved every minute of it.

"Stop staring" the young woman said cutting off her lovers thoughts

"For your information I can stare all I want." the warrior stated

"Oh yea?" she said raising her brow

"Yea in fact I order you to sit there so I can look at you" Azula said grinning

"Not going to happen" her lover shot back standing up

"Worth a try, anyways I got you something." She said walking over to the table and sits down

"What is it?" Katara asked sitting next to her lover

"Something edible I don't know if you have eaten it yet. If you haven't then that's good, at least you get to try something new. And I also brought some Black Dragon Pearls" grabbing the bag filled with goodies

"You dried them? How?" watching her lover

"It's a firebending technique I used" showing her the Black Dragon Pearls "See, they look strange right? It's interesting how they look weird and yet taste so good" the princess stated in an intriguing voice

"I can't wait to drink it then" Katara said looking at the little ball then looked at her lover "What's the other thing you brought with you?"

"One moment" she put her hand back into the bag taking out the rest of the tea pearls then pulled out a brownish purple ball.

It looked like a big plum to Katara but she knew it wasn't a plum. So far she has never seen this kind of fruit or vegetable before. She came to the conclusion that it was probably fire nation food. She carefully took it out of her lovers hand and started to examine it wondering what was inside.

"What is it?" she asked looking at her firebender

"It's called mangosteen it's a delicious fruit back at home. Some say it's the finest of all fruits they also call it the queen of fruits." Azula said smiling at her lover

"How do you eat it?"

"Simple" she held out her hand to Katara "May I please have it back?" Katara handed the strange fruit "Thank you, now watch." She placed the fruit in between her hand and gently started to squeeze it making small cracking noises.

The small noise Azula made got Momo's and Xorshiid attention. They made their way over to the couple and watched the young prodigy open the fruit. As soon as she took off the thick skin a sweet aroma came from it. Katara slightly leaned over her lover wanting to get a better look at the fruit. Inside the fruit looked creamy white she also noticed it was in segments.

The warrior took out two pieces of the fruit and handed one each to Momo and her pet. The hawk knew what it was and ate it with glee. And Momo being Momo he ate it with much happiness as well.

Then she gave her lover a piece "Here try some, just don't eat the seed though"

"Ok" she took the piece from her lover's hand. She looked at it for a second then popped it into her mouth. It juicy and very sweet almost as if it melted in her mouth once she was done she took the seed out of her mouth.

Not knowing what to do, she simply watched her lover noticing Azula enjoy the fruit with much happiness. Once Azula was done she took out her seed then placed it against her thumb and index finger and flicked it out the window as if it was a coin being flipped into a wishing well. After seeing her lover's actions she did the same thing as well.

"So what do you think?" the black haired fighter asked

"It was really good. You wouldn't happen to have any more, do you?" the young woman asked looking at her with curios eyes

"Of course, I have four more left in here" she said reaching into her bag.

"Well then I would like more of it." Katara said smiling

"Say please?" her love said grinning

"Please" raising a brow

"A kiss and a please" Azula smiled getting a quick kiss and a please from her woman, she couldn't get enough. She wanted to see what else she could get from her waterbender "How about-"

"Azula pleaaasssseeee" Katara said cutting off her lover and giving her a sad pleading look

"Finnnneeeeee here" she said handing another piece over to Katara _'so much for trying'_ she thought

"Yay!" Katara happily took her piece and ate it happily

Azula looked at her for a moment and smiled "Your spoiled you know that"

"Only because you spoiled me to begin with" her lover quickly spoke back with a half-eaten fruit in her mouth

"That's not true" she said looking at her lover who ended up glaring at her "Ok, ok maybe it was. But hey I did it out of love so you can never say I didn't love you." The princess stated waving her index finger at her.

"Deal"

The rest of the morning they stayed in Katara's room enjoying the fruit and of course each other's company. They talked about other fruits that grew in the fire nation and how some of them had different taste or how funny they looked. Once in a while the blue eyed waterbender would leave the room to check up on her friends.

While Azula stayed behind, she wasn't alone because she had her hawk and Momo with her. And she would somewhat play with them by taunting a piece of fruit in front of them. Or she would end up petting them or scratching their sweet spots.

Day became night; Katara feed her lover and everything. She then asked Azula to spend the night with her. Azula agreed to this and they sleep the night away. Katara felt safe wrapped up in her lovers arms and she never wanted this feeling to never go away.

Morning slowly started to come around. Momo and Xorshiid slept next to each other. They became quick friends over the short amount of time, and they were happy about it. Momo's ears perked up hearing something. He looked up then jumped onto the window ledge. His green eyes widen realizing who it was. It was Zuko and his master coming back.

He quickly came back down and woke his friend up. Xorshiid woke up wondering what was wrong with his new friend. Momo started chattering and Xorshiid understood then he looked at his sleeping master. Both animals didn't want her to get in trouble. So Momo quickly got up and started to wake Katara up.

"Hmm not now Momo" she said shooing him away and cuddling into her warm lover

Well that didn't work; he looked at his friend asking for help. The hawk understood and opened his wings and flew over to his master landing on her arm. Very carefully and with just the right pressure he dug his claws into her arm.

"Ouch! Xorshiid what was that for!" Azula asked quickly sitting up in bed

Then she noticed how frantic her pet was along with Momo. She also noticed how frantic Momo was pointing out the window and hopping up and down. Quickly and carefully getting out of bed she looked at the window and saw who was coming to the temple.

"Shit" she made her way back to her lover and gently shook her "Katara? Katara wake up please" she said nicely

"Hmm not now honey" her lover said in a sleepy tone and rolling onto her stomach

"Princess for the love of; please get your ass up" poking her side

"Bite me" Katara mumbled into her pillow wanting to sleep

"Fine" the young warrior leaned out and bit down on her shoulder softly at first

"Hmm Zula" her lover purred then she stared adding more pressure into her bite "ow, ow" she continued to add more pressure "Ouch! Ok, Ok I'm up. What is it?" Katara said sitting up and lightly pushing her lover away.

"Zuzu and the Avatar just came back. I have to leave quickly before anything happens" she said quickly getting dressed as fast as possible.

"What? How do you know?" the young waterbender asked watching her lover move quickly.

"Because Xorshiid and Momo woke me up and showed me" Azula said finishing putting her stuff on. "I gotta go ok I'll be back later on today. Save to tea I gave you ok." She quickly walked over to her lover and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too beautiful" "Xorshiid go back to camp I'll be right behind you"

And with that she quickly left through the window. Since Katara was already up she started getting dressed herself. She walked over to the mirror and looked to see if her lover left a bite mark on her. And that she did, it was a nice light red mark on her shoulder. She shook her head and smiled. She finished getting dressed and walked out of her room with Momo.

Everyone was already awake and moving around. Katara sat with everyone else after hearing Aang wanting to show them their recent firebending.

"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable." The young monk said happily showing his new moves with Zuko.

After everyone applauded the wolf warrior spoke "Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there."

"It's not a dance, it's a firebending form." Zuko said

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the firelord." Sokka said motioning his index finger and middle finger into a little dance.

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old." The prince shot back

"Oh yeah! What's your little form called?" Katara asked

"The Dancing Dragon." Zuko quietly mumbled

Everyone else laughs and slowly starts to get up. Katara starts to cook food for everyone then handing out food to her friends. After everyone ate everyone chatted about or took off to have more adventures around the air temple.

"Katara did you find anything interesting around the temple with Momo" Aang asked walking up to Katara.

"Actually yea I did find something interesting." The young woman said smiling "Wait right here I'll get it"

"Ok" the young boy said excitedly

Katara quickly rushed off to her room to grab the Black Dragon Pearls Azula gave to her. As soon as she opened the door someone pulled her in and placed a hand over her mouth. She was about to fight back till she tilted her head up. It was her lover.

"Sorry princess but I need to tell you something. I thought about sending a letter but it's not good enough." Azula said taking hand off her lover's mouth

"What is it?"

"I have to leave father has asked for me. Something about a plan for the fire nation so I have to leave and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh ok" Katara looked at the ground then looked back up at her lover not wanting to make her worried with tears "please be safe, I don't want anything bad happening to you"

"Don't worry I will Katara promise" Azula said wrapping her arms around her lover's waist holding her close.

They kissed each other putting so much passion into it making it look like it was their last kiss that they would have. After the kiss Azula took off out the window leaving her waterbender behind. Katara stood there for a moment letting one tear slide down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away and grabbed her gift and walked back out of the room.


	9. Boiling Rock: Part 9

As morning became night at the western air temple Zuko pours tea that he has prepared. It was the Black Dragon Pearl. The young princes asked where Aang got it from he simply told him Katara found it. Zuko was curious at first of where she found it but decided best not to ask.

"No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" Zuko asked giving out teas to every one

"Sure." "I like jokes." "Bring it!"

"Okay. Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punchline is "Leaf me alone, I'm bushed!"." Everyone went silent. "Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it."

"Right... maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing." Katara said making every one laugh

"It's nice to get a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph said getting a cup of tea.

Zuko then walks over to Sokka"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" the young warrior asked getting up and walking away from everyone with Zuko behind him

"So, what's up?"

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?" Sokka asked

"What do you mean? Who was captured?" curiously asking

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be."

"I can't tell you." Zuko said looking away

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me. Knowing will just make you feel worse." The young prince turns to leave till he felt a hand on his shoulder

"It's my Dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through." Sokka said wanting to know

"It's not good, Sokka."

"Please" asking in a pleading tone

"My guess is, they were taken to the Boiling Rock." He said facing the wolf warrior

"What's that?" Sokka asked

"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation; it's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. It's inescapable." The firebender informed

"So where is this place?" the young man asked already planning

"Why do you need to know? What are you planning?" Zuko asked

"Nothing." He quickly said "Boy, you're so paranoid." Waving him off

Zuko looked at Sokka sternly "It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."

He smiled "Thanks Zuko." Forces a fake yawn out "Just knowing makes me feel better." Then walks back to the group

"Yeah, I'm sure it does." Zuko said sarcastically

Later on that night a shadow moved around headed towards Appa. Appa opens his eyes but was signaled to keep quiet. He starts to climb up reaching the edge of the saddle till.

"Not up to anything, huh?" Zuko asked scaring Sokka and making him fall off of Appa

"Fine, you caught me. I'm going to rescue my Dad. You happy now?" he asked gathering his things that fell out of his bag.

"I'm never happy." The young prince stated

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea; it was my decision to stay when things were going wrong. It's my mistake, and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko." Sokka said lightly pushing the prince to the side

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it." Watching Sokka climb back up on Appa again "I'm going with you."

"No. I have to do this alone." Reaching the saddle

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares." Zuko stated looking at Sokka "We'll take my war balloon."

Morning comes and everyone is waking up from their slumber. Appa walks up greeted with a some hay given by The Duku. Katara notices Momo holding a note and using it as a blanket. Then she carefully takes the note away and looks at it.

"What does it say?" Toph asked curiously

""Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. Sokka and Zuko." One more thing. "Aang, practice your Firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badgerfrog croak. Zuko."" Katara said turning to the young monk who was getting ready to go back to sleep till they head a badgerfrog croak.

Aang sighs and slowly stands up "Uggh, nobody else has homework." Then starts to do his exercises "One hotsquat, two hotsquat, three hotsquat, four hotsquat"

A war balloon is seen flying through the clouds with two passengers in it. One is a young prince and the other a young warrior. Zuko firbends into the tank making sure the balloon stays stabled. After that there was an awkward moment.

"Pretty clouds." Sokka said looking up

"Yeah...fluffy." they stayed quiet for a bit till Sokka started whistling "What?"

"What? Oh, I didn't say anything." The young swordsmen said. It was silent for a moment till he spoke up again "You know, a friend of mine actually designed these war balloons."

"No kidding?" Zuko asked

"Yep, a balloon... but for war."

"If there's one thing my Dad's good at, it's war." The young prince said adding extra flame in the tank.

"Yeah, it seems to run in the family." Sokka said looking at the firebender

"Hey, hold on, not everyone in my family's like that." Zuko quickly said defending someone instead of himself

"I know, I know, you've changed." He said waving him off

"I meant my Uncle. He was like a father to me. And I really let him down." Looking at the side feeling disappointed of himself.

"I think your Uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us, that's hard." Sokka said trying to make Zuko feel a bit better about himself

"It wasn't that hard." He said

"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" the young man asked a bit surprised

"Well, I did have a girlfriend. Mai." Zuko said almost dreamy like after saying her name

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" The wolf warrior asked grinning

"Yeah." Zuko said with a proud smile then frowned "Everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm a traitor. I couldn't drag her into it."

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon." Sokka said still feeling a bit sad about it then looked over a Zuko.

The firebenders eyes looked up to the sky then back as Sokka "That's rough, buddy."

Time passed and darkness took over. Sokka was sleeping soundly while Zuko added some flames into the tank making sure the war balloon was maintained. He walked over to the other side and spotted the boiling rock.

"There it is!" Zuko said causing Sokka to wake up quickly to look as well "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet, we should be able to navigate through it without being caught." The young prince informed

As the approach the volcano Zuko adds a bit more juice to the take making sure the get over the rock edge. But the flames from the tank start to act up causing the balloon to lose altitude and start to sink.

"We're going down! The balloon's not working anymore!" Zuko said a bit panicked and kept adding more flames to the tank

"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly!" The warrior quickly stated

"Uhg so what are we supposed to do?" the firebender asked

"I don't know! Crash-landing?" Sokka said looking back at him

The war balloon starts to skid across the boiling water. Sokka who was holding onto the edge felt the boiling water splash on his hand; he quickly covered his mouth so not to be heard. Once the war balloon skidded on land it quickly dumped out the warrior and prince. Then it broke down.

"How are we going to get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asked

"We'll figure something out! I suspected it might be a one-way ticket." He said quickly getting up from the ground

"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?" the prince asked getting up as well.

"My Dad might be here! I had to come and see!" Sokka said gathering the war balloon

"Uncle always said I never thought things through. But this...this is just crazy!" the young man pointed out watching the warrior

"Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place! And for the record, I always think things through! But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time, I'm playing it by ear. So there." He quickly stated after gathering up the balloon. He was going to push it in till he got burned so a kick the war balloon into the water.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked

"It doesn't work anyway, and we don't want anyone find it." Sokka said

Zuko looked at the young man "I hope you know what you're doing." Then turned and looked at the large prison building "There's no turning back now."

Morining arrives and two figures sneak through the ventilation shaft. The room that they snuck into was the fire nation guard uniforms. They quickly changed out of their clothes and into the uniform. The door opens and they step out.

"I hope these disguises work." The prince said

"We just need to lay low and find my Dad as soon as possible." He said then they heard footsteps.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard come on." The worker said. Zuko and Sokka quickly follow going outside to see and prisoner and a guard talking.

"I didn't do anything! I'm going back to my cell." The large man said turning away

The guard makes a fire whip and hits the ground "Stop right there, Chit Sang."

Zuko sees this and gets ready to step in to stop the guard till he felt Sokka's hand grab a hold of his arm.

"We can't blow our cover." He said in a low tone

"I've had it with your unruly behavior!" the guard said

"What did I do?" Chit Sang asked

"He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" the guard asked Sokka and Zuko when he didn't get an answer he looked at them.

"Uhhh, very cute, sir.

"Super cute." The older guard turned back to the prisoner

"You didn't bow down when I walked by, Chit Sang!" he said walking over to the large man

"What? That's not a prison rule." He said looking at the man

"Do it!" the guard said getting close to his face

"Make me."

For a second they stared down each other till the guard smirked and pretend to walk away. But then quickly turns around and tries to fire whip the prisoner. Chit Sang turns around and quickly fires back at the guard. But the guard blocks it then looks at Chit and makes a disappointing sound.

"Firebending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler." Then points at Sokka "You! Help me take him in."

"Meet back here in an hour." Sokka whispered and took off

The guard and young warrior walk back into the prison going straight to the coolers.

"The warden will deal with you soon." Then the guard shoves Chit Sang into one of the coolers letting Sokka close the double door then looks at the young man "Can you believe this guy?"

"Prisoners! Am I right?"

"Uhh tell me about it."

Meanwhile Zuko is gathering a bit of food in the cafeteria/lounge area.

"Hey, new guy! I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax." A male guard said smiling

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head." Zuko said making the male guard and female guard laugh.

"Give it a week, he'll loosen up." The female guard pointed out

Zuko sat down with them "Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?"

"No, you can't date the female guards." She quickly said

"Trust me, you don't want to." A guard said trying to speak quietly only to get hit in the head by a cup.

"No, that's not it." He leaned in "The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nation's most dangerous criminals, right?" the guards nodded "So what about war prisoners?"

A gondola approaches the prison once it arrives the Warden steps off and walks straight to the cooler cells. Meanwhile Sokka and the Guard keep wait, then the young warrior looks through the tiny window looking at the prisoner.

"It sure looks cold in there." He said

"That's why we call it the cooler. He won't be Firebending there." Then notices the Warden approaching. "It's the warden! Look alive!" he said standing at attention

The guard of the Warden opens the doors "So Chit Sang, I hear you used Firebending to try to escape. You should know better."

"I wasn't trying t-to escape."

"He's lying! I saw it with my own eyes." The old guard proclaimed

"No one has ever, ever escaped from here. I'd sooner jump in the boiling lake myself than let that record fall. Don't forget it. Now go back to your shivering." The Warden said turning away and walking out of the cooler.

Zuko carefully approaches a guard "Hey there, fellow guard, how goes it?"

"Zuko?" Sokka asked showing his face

"Shhh! Listen, I asked around the lounge. There are no Water Tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here."

"What? Are you sure, did you double-check?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"No! No!" then bangs against the steel wall

"I'm really sorry, Sokka."

"So we came all this way for nothing! I failed...again." the warrior said feeling disappointed

Zuko looked at him trying to cheer him up "Uhh what would Uncle say?" then looked at the clouds "Sometimes, clouds have two sides, a dark and light, and a silver lining in between. It's like a silver sandwich! So, when life seems hard, take a bite out of the silver sandwich!"

"Maybe we haven't failed after all!" Sokka said noticing something else

"That's the spirit! I can't believe that worked, I didn't even know what I was saying" Zuko said a bit proud of himself

"No, what you said made no sense at all, but look" point at a young woman "it's Suki!"

"Prisoners back in your cells!" A guard yelled. As Suki went back to her cell Sokka followed her with Zuko right behind him. Once there he entered the cell closing the door behind him.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" the female warrior asked not knowing who's under the mask.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" the young man asked

"You people all look the same to me." She retorted back

"Oh? Then maybe you'll recognize this." Sokka leans in getting ready for a kiss instead he gets shoved against the door knocking is helmet off

"Sokka! It's you!" she gets up and quickly hugs him

"The other Kyoshi Warriors, are they here?" he asked

"No, I don't know where they are. They locked me in here because I'm their leader." She informed

"Well, you won't be here for long. I'm busting you out."

"I'm so glad to see you Sokka. I knew you'd come." She leans in and kisses him

Keeping guard was Zuko. He saw a female guard heading his way. He quickly tapped on the steel door giving Sokka a signal someone was coming.

"Excuse me. I need to get into that cell." The female guard said

"No, you can't go in there! The lights are out. The prisoner could sneak up on you." Making a lame excuse

The guard looked at him "Step aside, fool." As she was getting ready to move him to the side Zuko grabs her and pushes her against the wall "Hey, hey, what are you doing?"

The guard quickly turns the attack on Zuko and ends up slamming him against the steel door. As Zuko pins her Sokka manages to sneak out of the cell till the female guards stops him.

"Guard, help! I think he's an impostor! Arrest him!" still struggling against Zuko's hold "Get him off me and arrest him!"

Sokka quickly grabs Zuko and slams him to the ground "You're under arrest!" then as he picks him up he whispers "Don't worry, I'll figure it out."

All three walk over to a changing cell, making Zuko change into prison clothes then he was placed into an interrogation room where he waited.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko." The Warden said

"How did you know who I am?" the prince asked a bit surprised

He frowned "How could I not? You broke my niece's heart."

"You're Mai's Uncle? I never meant to hurt her." He said

"Quiet! You're my special prisoner now. And you'd best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why they tear you to shreds." He said

"So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect a reward?"

"Oh, in due time, believe me, I intend to collect." He grinned then walks out of the room

Sokka walks down the steps seeing Zuko and Suki mop the floor together "Oh, good, you guys have met."

"Actually, we met a long time ago." She said looking at Zuko out of the corner of her eye

"We did?" he asked

"Yeah, you kind of burned down my village." She informed

He stopped for a second "Oh, sorry about that. Nice to see you again." Then continued mopping

As soon as all three of them hid Sokka began to talk "So, listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep Firebenders contained, right?"

"Yeah..."

"So, they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?" the warrior asked

"Just get to the point, Sokka." Suki said

"It's the perfect boat for getting through the boiling water." Surprising Suki and Zuko

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" Zuko asked

"I'm tellin ya, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It will take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing bang boom, we're home free." Sokka informed

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?" the female warrior asked

"Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?" Chit Sang asked jumping down beside the group

"What? We didn- wha- We didn't say that." Waving him off

"Yeah, you heard wrong." Zuko stated

"I heard you're hatching an escape plan, and I want in."

"There's nothing to get in on."

"Yeah, the only thing we're hatching is an...egg?" Sokka said then hears a sigh coming from his girlfriend and friend

"OK, well I come with you or the warden hears about this egg, too." He informed the three

"I guess we have no choice." Suki said

"OK, you're in." Then pulls out a wrench handing it to Zuko "Now, first we need someone to unbolt the cooler, from the inside."

Grinning Chit Sang spoke "Oh, I can get you inside."

Zuko bumps into Chit Sang "Hey! What are you, stupid? Watch where you're going!" pushes Zuko

"Hey, you watch where you're shoving!" pushing him back

"I think you mean _whom _I'm shoving!" Then they being to fight

"I need backup over here!" Sokka informed then Zuko blasts fire

"No Firebending! Into the cooler!" A guard yelled

As Zuko is taken away by two guards Sokka and Suki pretened like nothing happened and walked oppsite ways. Moments later Sokka walks over to a cooler and opens it seeing Zuko.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson." He informed

Zuko breaths out fire and smiles "Yes, I have. Completely." Showing all the bolts and screws.

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore." The warrior informed

"Someone's coming!" then quickly grabs Sokka and closes the door slightly

"Yeah, new arrivals coming in at dawn." A male guard said

"Anybody interesting?" the woman asked

"Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, a couple traitors, some war prisoners, though I did here there might be a pirate." He said cathing Sokka and Zuko's attention

"No fooling!" she asked as they continued walking

"War prisoners. It could be your father."

"I know."

"Well, what should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?"

"I don't know! Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom, all of our freedom on the slim chance that my Dad is going to show up?" Sokka asked

"It's your call, Sokka."

Later that night outside the prison Sokka and Zuko and carefully and slowly rolling down the cooler. Then Chit Sang and Suki help them as well.

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy, they're coming too." The large man said

"Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Let's go." Sokka ordered

"Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you needed to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your Dad is your chance." Watching Sokka gather his things

"Your Dad?" Suki asked

"If I had just cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's just better to call it quits before you fail." The warrior said

"No it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out." Zuko said

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again."

"Seriously, not helping." Then feels Zuko's hand on his shoulder

"You have to try again every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you'll fail."

"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" Chit Sang asked

"No. I'm staying. You guys go. You've been here long enough." Looking at Suki

"I'm not leaving without you, Sokka."

"I'm staying, too." The prince informed

"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll, baby." Chit Sang said pushing the cooler into the water sailing away.

"We gave up our only chance of escape. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake." Sokka said.

Morning comes and three escape prisoners sit in a heated cooler.

"Uggh, this current is so slow." He stands up "I can use this to paddle." He said ripping off a piece of metal, as soon as he tried to paddle the water touches his hand. He lets out a loud scream which is heard by a guard. Then the alarms go off.

"Guards! Secure the perimeter and lock down the prisoners! Now!" The Warden ordered

"The plan failed! They're caught!" Sokka said

"Get the fugitives and throw them in the cooler!" said the Warden

"Uhhh...they are in a cooler, sir." One of the guards informed

"One that's bolted down and not floating in the water! This is a lockdown! We have new prisoners arriving, everything must be completely secure!" then a spear is shot catching the cooler and dragging it back.

"The gondola's moving." Sokka says seeing it approaching "This is it. If my Dad's not there, we've risked everything for nothing." As the gondola stops

"We had too." Suki said then held Sokk's hand

"Come on, come on" The warrior asked hopingly. The first man he sees is large and has a nose ring along with a tattoo.

"Is that him?" Zuko asked

"My Dad doesn't have a nose ring." Sokka said watching more men come out "Where is he?" he asked as one last man walks off "That's it? That can't be it."

"I'm sorry, Sokka." The female warrior said

"Oh no" feeling sad and disappointed till he heard a guard yell

"Hey, you! Get off the gondola!"

Sokka looks back up with hopeful eyes and sees the last man walk off the gondola then smiles "Dad…"


	10. Boiling Rock: Part 10

Back at the Fire Nation Capital three young women were outside relaxing by the turtleduck pond. Well two were relaxing and one was getting restless. The one who was getting restless was the princess of the firenation.

Azula sat on a stone bench under the shade, her arms crossed over her chest. Her face was blank from what others could see but in her mind she was somewhat upset and ready to leave.

"_I can't believe this, father calls me out to come back home to talk over something so damn small and I still can't leave."_ She makes a disapproval scoff _"This sucks I should be where Katara is right now. I wonder what's she's doing? Probably worried since I haven't came back yet. I wonder if I can get more than a kiss from her when I come back"_ Azula started to grin at this quietly thinking to herself.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice her two friends nearby were watching her.

"That's interesting" Ty Lee said catching Mai's attention

"What is?" she asked

"Azula's aura color changed quickly from muddied red to clear red" raising a brow

"I know I said this before I don't believe in auras but what does that mean?" Mai's asked

"Well she was anger over something then when her color changed well" She looks at Azula closely "she seems pretty passionate about something" Ty Lee said looking closely

"Passionate?" Mai asked in disbelief

"Yea the hot and steamy kind" the acrobatic said starting to blush

"Oh" she slightly blushed as well

"I wonder who turned her like that. I should probably ask" Ty Lee asked with a small smile

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Ever since she got out of the war room her face has been more blank than mine." The young woman said looking at her

"Maybe she didn't like the new rule the Fire Lord made" she pointed out

"Maybe" Mai shrugged

"We should at least talk to her" the young woman said standing up

"I guess" putting her book away

"Come on" Ty Lee said as both girls walked over to their friend "Azula?"

"Hm?" the princess looked up seeing her friends

"You ok?" Ty Lee timidly asked

The firebending prodigy sighed "I suppose"

"Bothered by the new rule huh?" the acrobatic asked

"It's more stupid than the marriage rule" Azula quickly said surprising both her friends "There's a lot of traitors out in this world you can't kill them all. It's pointless" Closing her eyes leaning back.

"You think so?" Mai asked in her neutral tone

"I know so" Azula simply said "the reason why I say its pointless is because if the person doesn't turn in the traitors to their death then that person will be severely punished as well. Most people can't live through that. You're practically just killing off everyone."

"Then there'll be nothing left huh?" the young woman asked

"Not unless you think crazy and say animals are traitors too" the princess said with a small smile on her lips

Ty Lee giggled "Zula said a funny"

Azula was about to say something till a servant walked up to her "Excuse me Princess but I bring a message for you from the Boiling rock."

"Why bring it to me?" she said

"Well your father is still in the war room, and was told that I should pass it on to you instead" showing the scroll to her

"What does it say?" she asked

"The Warden of Boiling Rock has Prince Zuko as his prisoner and is wanting to turn him over to your father" that caught the three women's attention causing them to stand up

"No, I'll deal with this myself, Father doesn't need to know. It'll be less for him to deal with" Azula said taking to scroll

"As you wish Princess, is there anything else you need?" the servant bowed

"Get my armor and zeppelin ready were leaving now" The princess said walking away quickly

Meanwhile back at the prison where father and son are reunited and begin to talk about what's going to happen soon.

"So where's Bato?" Sokka asked "Where's everyone else from the invasion"

"The others are being held at a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out as their leader and sent me here." His father informed as his son sat next to him "But before I left I met some young women who said they knew you. The Yoshinama Fighters "

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors"

"That's right."

"Their leader Suki is here and she's gonna escape with us."

"Good" pats sokka shoulder "we'll need all the help we can get."

"And you know Prince Zuko " Sokka asked

"The son of the Firelord I don't know him, but I knew of him."

"Well, he's here too." He informed

Hakoda crossed his arms thinking "Sounds like a major problem."

"Actually, he's on our side now." Getting a weird look from his father "I know, I had the same reaction. After all he has done, it was hard to trust him. But he's really proven himself and I never would have found you without his help." His father nods his head

"So, do you have a plan" he asked

"We had one but some of the other prisoners got involved and ruined it." Feeling disappointed "I don't know if there's another way off this island."

"Sokka, there's no prison in the World that can hold two Water Tribe geniuses." after patting his son on the back.

"Then we'd better find two." Sokka suggested making his dad laugh he looked at him for a second and laughs with him as well.

After visiting his dad he took off to see Zuko to tell him some important information. "Zuko, are you there " he asked

"I'm here." Seeing amber eyes

"I just got done talking to my Dad. We came up with an escape plan together."

"What are you doing here" a guard asked startling Sokka

He quickly gets in character "I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!"

"Well, you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us." The guard informed in a serious voice.

Sokka looked puzzled "Why?"

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden. That's why." The female guard shot back

"Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit" Sokka asked punching his fist into his hand

"Fine, ten seconds." The female guard said

Sokka quickly enters the cell "Take that! And this!"

The male guard smiled watching the female guard shake her head "Newbie."

Sokka and Zuko make noises to cover up their conversation "We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour." The door opens and Sokka quickly grabs Zuko.

"Alright, that's enough." The guard said pushing Sokka off

The take the prince away going to another room "What are you doing ? Where are you taking me?" he asked then gets shoved into a room . "I didn't do anything wrong."

"Come on Zuko. We all know that's a lie." Mai said appearing from the shadows

"Mai" he said surprised to see her there.

As the two broken up couple talked in the room; Azula and Ty Lee walked around the prison pretending to give it some sort of inspection. Ty Lee looked over at Azula noticing her face was blank again. She did know that whenever the princess was thinking her face always had some kind of expression but recently it was always blank as if she was trying to hide something.

"_It must be really important if she's hiding it very well from everyone especially her father"_ The young woman thought. "Azula?" she asked carefully

"Yes Ty Lee" speaking calmly

"Umm are you sure it was a good idea to leave Mai with Zuko?" the acrobat asked her friend

"She needs this; she just wants a better answer than a simple letter." The firebender said slowly walking around

"That's understandable" Ty Lee stayed silent for a moment then spoke again "Azula I'm sorry to bother you like this but I have one more question to ask"

"It's ok Ty" looking at her friend from the corner of her eye "What is it that you want to ask?"

"Well I have noticed that there was a change in you. Something in your eyes has changed; it reminds me of when we first met before you could firebend. Please tell me who or what has changed you." As soon as she finished talking she noticed Azula stiffen for a moment.

"I can't tell you Ty Lee" she slowly stopped walking "please understand this isn't the time or place to talk about this." She said standing there quietly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offended you" The young woman said looking at her friend

"Don't be, you didn't." Azula stood there for a moment and started walking again "But tell me do you believe in second chances? Wanting to leave the first life for a second one?"

"I do" she looked at her friend trying to figure out what Azula was thinking "That's what I did when I left for the circus; to have a fresh new start."

"A new start…." she thought for a moment till she heard someone yelling

"I'm telling you, it wasn't me." The guard said

"Save your breath. I know you've been working together. You threw Chit Sang in the very cooler they used to escape. It was all part of your plan." Said up close to his face

"That was just a coincidence." The guard said

"Sir, there's someone to see you." Another guard said seeing the door open

"Who told you to interrupt me!" The Warden yells then eyes widen and quickly bows.

"I did." The princess said walking in

"Princess Azula. Uh, it is an honor to welcome you to the Fire Nation's most exemplary prison. I didn't realize you were coming." He said standing back up

Azula walks a bit closer looking at the guard in the chair "Who is this?"

"He's a guard who was involved in a recent and feeble escape attempt." The Warden said

"It wasn't me." The guard quickly shot back

"Quiet you." He said

"You're wasting your time. That's not one of them." Azula said walking out the door

"How do you know " The Warden asked a bit stunned

"Because I'm a people person." She said and with that she leaves closing the door behind her. Ty Lee followed closely noticing a quick change Azula's face. It was blank again.

"Why?" she asked

"Why what Ty Lee?" the princess said looking back at her friend

"Why do you change in front of others?"

"Because Ty I have to keep appearance if I didn't roomers will start then father will find out then he'll bother me about it and well I just don't want to be bothered by him now." She told her while walking

Ty Lee was about to speak up but a sound went off and all the prisoners started running outside. Both Azula and Ty Lee looked at each other a bit confused.

"I thought this was a lockdown?" Ty Lee said

"I thought so too, but something's happening. My guess is Zuzu and whoever else is here is making an escape attempt." The princess she walking a bit faster

"Are we going after them?" she asked

"We have to; if we don't then I don't know how father will react. And I don't want his reaction." Azula said walking at a fast pace

"Should we get Mai for help?" the young woman asked

"No leave her she has other things to deal with remember she still has Zuko. Let her keep him there we'll find the others who are involved with him." The princess said looking for an exit

Sokka hears a noise and looks to his side "Zuko, good. We're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the Warden and get to the gondolas."

"And how do we do that?" he asked

"I'm not sure." Sokka said looking at Zuko

"Argh, I thought you thought this through."

"I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!"

"Maybe not everything but this is kind of important." Zuko said annoyed

"Hey, uhh, fellas. I think your girlfriend's taking care of it." The large man said

Sokka and Zuko look over his shoulder and say Suki running to get to the warden. She jumps up and runs across the riot on top of peoples head then runs up the wall using her foot holding to jump onto the first cat walk.

She quickly beats the first guard trips the other one then dodges the last one by climbing up to the second cat walk. She flips and slides under the last guard then quickly grabs the wardens hand while the other a fist ready to knock him out.

"You wouldn't dare." The older man challenged

She moves quickly tying his hands behind is back then uses his headband to cover his mouth "Sorry Warden you're my prisoner now." Then she slams him into the wall noticing everyone was there "We've got the Warden, now let's get out of here."

"That's some girl." Hakoda said trying to catch his breath

Sokka smiles trying to catch his breath as well "Tell me about it."

Meanwhile back in the prison Azula and Ty Lee quickly walk to an exit only to be caught in the riot. They quickly start to defend themselves. Ty Lee easily knocks them out with her pressure points while Azula uses full force without her firebending.

"Azula is see them moving!" Ty Lee said pointing to the gondolas

She looks up seeing her brother "Shit Mai is probably caught up in this." She quickly throws a man over her shoulder "Let's go we can't let them leave" they both start to run towards the gondolas.

After bringing Zuko on board "What are you doing?"

"I'm making it so they can't stop us." He said

"Way to think ahead." Impressing the young warrior

"We're on our way." Suki informed

"Wait. Who's that" Hakoda asked pointing out the window

Zuko looks out and sees Azula and Ty Lee "That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend."

Azula looks at the gondola then quickly grabs a guard's set of handcuffs while Ty Lee jumps up then starts to run across the rope. While Azula does a quick stretch then uses her firebending to launch herself into the air; the cuffs she took hook themselves onto the rope then she firebends again launching herself towards the group.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." The female warrior said ready to fight

Zuko watched "Me too." Then starts to climb out of the gondola and gets on the roof along with Suki and Sokka following.

All three warriors wait till Azula and Ty Lee jumped on. As soon as both of them jumped on the roof Ty Lee was facing Suki while Azula faced Zuko and Sokka. For a couple of seconds there was a standoff then Azula starts off the first attack towards her brother but Zuko blocks it.

Then Suki and Ty Lee start to exchange punches towards each other. Also walking back to the edge Ty Lee uses her acrobatic skills and goes through the gondola and jumps up on the other side then continues to attack.

Azula keeps throwing fire punches only to be blocked my Zuko then Sokka comes forth with his sword trying to get her but she dodges it easily. She sents a punch but Zuko blocks again then sends his own punches back at his sister. Azula jumps dodging the flames as soon as she turns around a tip of the blade appears. She moves back also to the edge Zuko sees this and throws two punches.

She jumps and lands on both her hands then she kicks her feet under and fires. Everyone moves out of the flames away. While the fight continues the guards look for the warden.

"There's the Warden. I see him!" The first guard said

The Warden gets untied then goes to the window "Cut the line!" His mouth is quickly covered by Chit Sang

"He wants us to cut the line." The second guard said

"But if we cut the line, there's no way he'll survive." The third guard pointed out

The first guard puts the telescope down "He knows that."

The guards start to work on the gears trying to stop the rope lines of the gondola. While Zuko and Azula exchange blows along with Ty Lee and Suki then the fights stop after losing balance on the roof of the gondola. Sokka was about to fall off till Zuko grabbed him and helped him up.

Ty Lee jumps up and looks "They're about to cut the line!" she yelled

Azula looks back to see then notices the other gondola coming towards them "Then it's time to leave." She launches herself in the air "Goodbye Zuko."

Once Azula and Ty Lee land on the roof of the other gondola the look back at the group

Zuko jumps back inside "They're cutting the line. The gondola's about to go!"

"I hope this thing floats." Hakoda said

As the guards continue to cut the rope they were quickly pulled back by throwing blades. "What are you doing !" a guard asked pinned to the wall.

"Saving the jerk who dumped me." Mai said

Then she continues to attack the guards taking one to two at a time. She quickly appears in front of a female guard grabbing a hold of her while pushing two of the guards back causing them to knock down one of the holds. She then pins the female guard to the floor and kicks the last hold off the rope.

"Who is that" Sokka asked catches everyone's attention to look

Zuko sees her look back at him "It's Mai."

"What is she doing !" Azula asked furiously _"Is she trying to get herself killed, I can't let her go like this."_ She thought

Meanwhile the gondola makes it to the other side everyone gets out quickly. Then Hakoda looks back and points telling Chit Sang to dump the warden back into the gondola.

"Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken." The chief said then runs off to catch up with the group

"Well, we made it out. Now what?" Suki asked

Sokka looks back at the prince "Zuko, what are you doing?"

"My sister was on that island." He pointed out

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us. So let's not stop." The warrior said

"What I mean is she must have come here somehow." He runs over to the edge of the island "There. That's our way out of here." Looking at Azula's zeppelin

Azula looked at her friend upset "Leave us alone." She ordered the two guards "I never expected this from you." She said "The thing I don't understand is why ? Why would you do it ? You know the consequences."

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mai said

Azula felt herself get upset wishing Mai would stay quiet or something instead of saying that _'Damn it woman now I have to make a fool of myself!'_ "No, you miscalculated! You should have feared me more!"

As Azula and Mai get ready to fight, Ty Lee quickly paralyzed Azula's body making her fall over. Then she runs over to Mai.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Trying to pull Mai only to be surrounded by guards

"You're both fools." Azula said _'Now I have to think of a fucking plan to keep you both safe without father noticing!'_ she thought feeling two guards help her up.

"What shall we do with them, princess" a guard ask

Azula looked both of her friends in the eyes "Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot.

Later that night back at the western air temple Sokka and Zuko walk out of the ship and are quickly surround by the rest of the gang.

Katara was the first to ask "What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon"

"It kind of got destroyed." Zuko said smiling

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." The young monk said

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked

Sokka spoke up "I did. The best meat of all; The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

After that was said Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang show themselves

Chit Sang smiled and waved "I'm new. What's up everybody ?"

Katara tears up "Dad." Then runs to him

"Hi, Katara." Welcoming his daughter into a hug

She looks up at her father "How are you here?" then looks as Sokka "What is going on ? Where did you go ?"

"We… kind of went to a Fire Nation prison." Sokka said then was dragged into a family hug

"Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" the young earthbender asked .


	11. Southern Raiders: Part 11

After the three family members were reunited everyone talked for a bit about the adventure Sokka and Zuko had, as time passed everyone decided it was best to sleep and talk more in the morning.

As everyone went into a deep sleep, a fire nation hawk flew in. He looked around for a bit and spotted his friend. He carefully walked over to Momo and lightly touched him with his wing. Momo opened one eye to see what it was that touched him, then he quickly sat up only to be cuddled by the hawk.

They looked at each other for a moment. Xorshiid opened his wings and hovered into the air then tilted his head to the side wanting Momo to follow. The flying lemur did and took off with the hawk. He didn't know where he was going for a moment then he realized they were going to Katara's room.

They perched themselves on the edge of the window and to Momo's surprise there lying on the ground near the window was Azula. He then looked back at Xorshiid wanting an answer. The hawk looked at his master then looked back out the window pointing at something. Then Momo's ears perked up understanding what Azula wanted.

They quickly left and flew back down to where everyone was sleeping at. There they saw Katara sleeping peacefully. Momo quietly approached her and poked her face. Katara waved it off so he tried it again except this time opening one of her eyes.

Katara slowly focused her eye seeing it was Momo who was bothering her. She opened both her eyes and slowly sat up.

"Hmm Momo what's wrong?" she asked in a whisper then she saw Momo jump off her and ran to his friend.

"_Xorshiid? What's he doing here? Usually he stays with Azula unless he has an order to carry out. Unless"_ Her eyes widen and carefully got up walking up to the hawk _"Ok boy what do you have? A letter or….or Azula?"_

As soon as Katara knelt down to pick him up he flew away going into the direction where Katara's room was at. The young woman watched as Momo followed after the hawk. She then realized that Azula might be in the room. She quietly walked off going to her room; half way there she lit a small candle.

She opened the door and let a small gasp escape her lips. There lying on her back was her lover, from what she could see it looked like Azula passed out from exhaustion. She closed the door behind her then quickly made her way to her firebender.

She knelt down beside her and gently touched her lovers cheek "Zula? Please wake up" she wait for a while then spoke again "Azula please open your eyes" when she didn't get a response she gently laid her head on her lovers armored chest trying to listen for a heartbeat.

Then she quickly sat up hearing a stirring noise coming from her firebender. She tearfully smiled seeing amber eyes look back at her.

"Hey hows it-Mmph" Azula's words were cut off by her lovers lips then she started to kiss back deeply.

The waterbender slowly ended the kiss and sat up "Don't ever scare me like that again"

"Sorry about that. Can you help me get up?" She asked

"Ok I'll help but you better tell me what happened" Katara said slowly getting up while grabbing both her lovers hands slowly pulling her up.

"I was going to tell you anyways" feeling herself stand on her own two feet again then wrapped her arm around her lovers shoulders

"First question why do you have to be so heavy?" the young woman asked while walking over to the bed

"Are you saying I'm fat?" raising a fine brow

"No, you're far from it. It's just your armor and muscle weight together is too heavy for me" the waterbender said sitting the firebender at the edge of the bed

"Sorry about that" sits down

"It's ok" she sits beside the prodigy "Now please tell me what happen and why you can barely move"

The princess sighed "Ty Lee attacked me"

"What? Why?" she asked feeling herself get upset

"Has your brother and Zuzu talk about the prison yet?"

"Yes they did. They also said you were there too with your two friends. I'm assuming something happened between all three of y'all." Katara said looking at her lover

"Yes, I had to make a show in front of the guards so they wouldn't notice anything. Mai helped your brother escape. Then Ty Lee attacked me and both try to escape." She said

"Why go after your friends?" her lover asked

"There's a new rule my father made recently. All traitors of the fire nation must be sent to him and be put to death" Katara's eyes widen hearing this "If you don't turn in the traitors you will be punished severely. And I know for a fact people will not survive that punishment." Azula stated

"Tell me everything of what happened at the prison" the young woman said

The warrior sighs and started to tell the story "Ok, after I told the guards to send them to a prison cell I told them to take me to the Wardens office at the boiling rock."

_Azula sits in the wardens chair slumping still feeling the effect of Ty Lee's attack. She lifted her head up as she heard the door open._

"_You wanted to see me Princess Azula?" the Warden asked_

"_Yes. I need you to bring me Mai and Ty Lee in here at once. And I want you in on this as well understood?" Azula said in a sharp tone_

"_Yes of course I'll bring them at once Princess" and with that the Warden took off _

_Azula leaned back in the seat, her body still couldn't move much. She closed her eyes for a moment. It didn't take long for all three to come back hearing the door open again. The Warden walked in first then Mai and Ty Lee walking in last. Ty Lee closed the door behind them._

"_You two sit over there I need to explain some things to the warden first" Azula said_

_Ty Lee nodded and gently took Mai's arm making them sit down. Azula looked up at the warden seeing him stand at attention waiting for any other orders._

"_Have you heard of the rule new my father made?" she asked_

"_Yes Princess Azula I have. All traitors should be sent to the fire lord and be put to death" he said looking over at his niece with sad eyes_

"_It's not going to happen to these two do you understand?" Mai and Ty Lee's head shot up looking at Azula "They will not be under my father's rule. They will be under my jurisdiction and you will keep it that way no matter who says it especially my father."_

"_But Princess-""No, I will not take any excuses from anyone. You will follow my order. You will keep them here under your watch. Keep them safe and in good health make sure you treat them like they were your own." Azula ordered cutting off the Warden_

"_Y-Yes Princess Azula I understand. Will there be anything else?" he asked_

"_Yes. No one else must know about this it'll be between the four of us; and none of this will be leaked out to my father." She said in a strong stern voice _

"_Of course Princess" he said_

"_Good, that is all. Now I need you to leave and let me talk to these two." She said looking at her two friends_

"_As you wish Princess Azula" he bowed then walked out of the room_

_Ty Lee quickly stood up and walked over to the princess "Zula what are you doing? You could be severely punished for doing something like this"_

"_I'll be fine Ty, nothing will happen as long as no one talks and you two are hidden by my father's eyes." She said looking at Ty Lee_

"_Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted us to rot in jail" Mai said in her cold harsh tone_

_Azula looked over at the young woman "Shut up Mai it's called acting and if you didn't have to open you big mouth about me being miscalculating and shit we wouldn't be in this mess."_

"_Then why do it? Why not just sent us to your father it'll be less trouble for you" the young warrior quickly shot back_

"_Because I have to protect you!" Azula nearly shouted surprising both her friends "Don't you understand you're important to me. You were my first true friend before I could firebend, before my father took me away, before anything." She said quietly looking at her friends _

"_Azula I don't want you to be punished because of us" Ty Lee said standing next to the princess _

"_I told you before Ty Lee I'll be fine, he won't find out. The warden will keep you safe here." She said _

_Mai looked at Azula still speechless "Who-Who has made you change into this Azula?" she asked_

"_I can't tell you, this isn't the time or place like I told Ty Lee before" she said looking at Mai then she looked at Ty Lee with gentle eyes "Hey do you think it'll be too much trouble to ask if I can have my legs and arms back. I kind of miss them."_

"_Sure Zula" Ty Lee leaned over and pressed her thumb against certain pressure points "I can give back your feeling but it might take a while for your body to adjust back to normal" she stood back as Azula started to stand up "but I'm sorry to say I don't know how to bring back your firebending"_

"_Its fine, I need to be going. I have to see someone before I have to 'hunt' down my brother." She said walking to the door then looked back at her friends and walked over to them. "Keep each other safe here. I'll be back as soon as I can I promise."_

_Ty Lee walked over to her and gave her a hug. Azula was surprised from this then relaxed and hugged her back. Then she looked over at Mai who was still sitting down. She walked over to her and knelt down. She slowly pulled a small fire nation combat knife out of her boot then carefully handed over to Mai. _

"_I got this when father sent me away to learn the arts of war. It was handed to me by one of the great swordsmen. Keep this as my promise." Azula said carefully handing her the blade_

_Mai looked at the blade then back at Azula. That's when Mai saw it, the same expression in her eyes when they were little before her father took her away. She carefully took the blade and nodded her head understanding._

_Azula stood back up and started walking to the door she opened it then looked back at her friends "Promise" and with that she walked out._

"I came here in a war balloon since Zuko took my zeppelin. I sent Xorshiid to give a message to one of my servants to send another zeppelin here a couple of miles away from this location of course." Azula said finishing up her story then looked over at her lover

Katara looked at her "Take off your armor and cloths"

"W-What?" a bit surprised by this

"I can give back your firebending. Ty Lee did it to me once. It took a while but I figured it out how to unlock it when I was healing the earth kingdom soldiers she took out." Katara said

"Oh ok, you know for a second there I thought you were going to take advantage of this opportunity" she said grinning

"Maybe next time without the crazy things going on" Her lover said grinning back

Raising her brow "What makes you think there will be a next time?"

"Hmm I have my ways Azula I have my ways" she simply said looking out the window

Azula grinned and shook her head in disapproval. Her woman was sure something else. She started to take her armor off with the help of her lover. After everything was off and she was only left in her undergarments Katara started to use her healing abilities.

Minutes passed and the young waterbender worked on her lover. She got behind Azula and started healing her back and shoulder where the main areas were hit by Ty Lee. They stayed quiet for a while till Azula spoke up.

"Katara?"

"Yes?"

"Am-Am I doing the right thing? By hiding things from my father just to keep what I want?" feeling Katara stop her healing

"Yes you are. You saved two people's lives, and they are just not ordinary people they are your friends Azula since childhood. They understand you as well as I do. They were there for you when you were alone." She said as she continued to heal her lover

The prodigy left out a soft sigh "I know, I'm just confused; why do I need to feel like I have to protect others from my father?"

"Because you care Azula and you love them just like you love me. You would do all you could to protect me from your father right?" she asked slowly wrapping her arms around Azula's neck and shoulder.

"Yes I would. I would do everything in my power to keep you beside me in this world and the next." She said placing a gentle kiss on her lovers arm

Katara lightly blushed then slowly pulled her lover back making her back rest against her chest "Tell me what confuses you Azula?"

The warrior relaxed against her lover and closed her eyes "I don't know. It's just my whole life I have been told what to do by my father. It's strange to have this kind of feeling and freedom that I couldn't have when I was younger. I want to please my father but at the same time I want to please myself for the first time." She could feel Katara and her breathing in sync

"But every time I do something for myself, I can feel him right behind me, watching me, waiting for me to screw up or something so he could punish me for my foolishness. I admire his power but at the same time I fear it because I want that kind of power." Azula said opening her eyes feeling her waterbender rub her arms.

"If you were like your father then you wouldn't have me or your friends. You can't lose the ones you love Azula" Katara said in a calm voice

"I understand" she said

"Is there anything else you think you should say?" the young woman asked

Azula shook her head and slowly started to sit up "No, I'm ok. I just need to think more than ever" then slowly stood up "I should leave to go get the zeppelin. I need to make an appearance since well Zuzu has my zeppelin." She said with a light smile

"Ok, please be safe for me Azula. You nearly scared me this time." Watching her lover get dressed

"Sorry princess I promise to keep myself safer for you" she said placing her top armor back on

She stood up and helped her lover with the armor and belt "Good"

"I'll see you soon" Azula said walking to the window

Katara grinned following her lover "Can't wait" she said then looked at her lover and quietly spoke "I love you"

The warrior looked back at her lover and caressed her cheek "I love you too"

They both leaned into each other and kissed one last time. Then Azula slipped away going back to where she came from. Katara stood there for a moment then gently picked up a sleeping Momo and walked out of the room going back to the gang and try to go to sleep again.

Morning arrived and everyone was still sleeping. Well everyone except a smiling monk and his flying bison. He looked at the morning sky then the fountain noticing a few birds around it. Then an object was coming towards him. Thinking fast he grabbed his staff and airbended this device away which within seconds exploded causing everyone to wake up from their sleep.

Three fire nation zeppelins appeared and started throwing their bomb. Aang ran back to his friends and airbended all the doors around them to shut close. More bombs came in their direction causing the building to start crumbling. The ceiling started to fall apart, and some was getting ready to land on the young waterbender.

Zuko saw this and quickly ran to the rescue "Watch out!"

"What are you doing?" she asked not liking how he was on top of her

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." He said looking at her

"Okay, I'm not crushed. You can get off me now." She shot back and quickly moved him off

"I'll take that as a thank you."

Haru and Toph quickly earthbend an exit tunnel to escape in.

"Come on, we can get out through here!" the young earthbender said pointing out to the exit

Everyone runs to the exit while Aang tries his best to pull Appa in that direction then he notices his firebending teacher standing in the direction of where the bombs are coming from.

"What are you doing?" he asked

Zuko turns looking at him "Go ahead, I'll hold them off." Then looks back "I think this is a family visit." He runs off to the airships.

"Zuko, no!"

"Come on, we gotta get out of here." Sokka said while he and Katara try to help Aang pull the bison into the tunnel.

Zuko runs out then stands his ground by shooting back at one of the cannons blowing it up. Then Azula appears on a standing posting smiling at him like a crazed person.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded

"You mean it's not obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!" she flips over the railing and firebends with her feet then flips back.

Zuko runs from the explosion but ends up slide landing on his side. The building crumbles more as firebenders start to attack; he quickly gets back up and runs towards Azula. He runs along a falling piller and starts to fire hoping to hit his target. Azula jumps off her stand to prevent from being hit. As she lands she witnesses her brother fall off the zeppelin.

She stood there looking at the ground _"He'll be back. I know he will."_ She thought then looks back at the crumbling building _"Katara please make it out, I will never forgive myself if you don't"_ she stayed quiet waiting and watching.

Inside the crumbling building Toph earthbends a protective dome around her friends to prevent anyone from getting crushed; everyone goes into the tunnel except for three people who are struggling to pull Appa into the tunnel.

"I can't get him to go in there. Appa hates tunnels." He said

"Aang, there's no way we can fly out of here." Katara stated

"We'll have to find a way." He said loosening his grip on Appa

Sokka quickly spoke up "We need to split up." He runs back to the rest of the group "Take the tunnel and get to the stolen airship."

"No, the Fire Nation can't separate our family again." Katara said walking over to her father

Hakoda places his hand on her shoulder "It'll be okay, it's not forever."

Katara tears up a bit and gives her father a quick hug then runs back to the where Aang is at. Sokka looks back feeling his father grip his arm. He turns around giving him a quick hug as well then takes Suki's hand and runs after Katara. Hakoda watches for a moment then runs back into the tunnel with the rest of the group.

Toph quickly touches the wall then runs back "I can clear that away and we can fly out through there." Then earthbends on top of Appa

"Umm, there's an awful lot of fire in that general direction." Suki pointed out

Aang quickly grabs a hold of Appa "We'll get through, let's go."

Azula turns around hearing something then spots Appa covered by earth. She fires but not enough to harm the flying bison. She turns around watching them go _"Thank Agni for that now I don't have to worry"_ she turns back around hearing something then notices her brother standing on another zeppelin. _"Heh what do you know I was right"_ she thought smiling.

Zuko then starts to run towards her then jumps off. Azula quickly sends her first attack only to be blocked by Zuko's kick. He quickly fires back only for it to be dodge by Azula's back flip. He sends two more shots at her. One was missed and the other blocked. She sends a quick kick at her brother but is blocked again. He quickly recovers and shots one more time before running after her.

Meanwhile Appa quickly maneuvers left and right avoiding on coming attacks from the fire nation soldiers. While Katara uses her waterbending against the flames that were trying to hit them. A zeppelin appears in front of them with soldiers attacking. Aang quickly pulls Appa up sending them straight into the air still avoiding the attack.

Azula blocks two more blast from her brother and quickly fires back. Zuko spin kicks blocking his sister's attack twice. He continues to block each blow his sister gives then by the fifth one Azula cocks her fist back then sends it straight towards him while he did the same thing. Both skilled firebenders moved forward. Then when both of their fists clashed against each other a massive explosion went off.

The explosion was so powerful that it pushed both of them back off the Zeppelin causing to the fall off of it. _"Shit I am not going to die like this" _Azula thoughts raced trying to think of a way to save her safe. Her brother on the other hand was saved by his friends thanks to Appa.

Zuko looks back at his sister still falling "She's not going to make it."

"_Please make it, Please make it. Please spirits let her make it."_ Katara thought while she sat there and watched her lover fall

Azula thinks quickly pulling her hair piece off then firebends with her feet sending her back against the cliffs. Then does a quick back flip before digging her hair piece into the cliff side. She used her boots to slow down to a stop.

"Of course she did." Zuko said

Once she stopped she looked back at the group and grinned looking directing at Katara. _"Way to close for comfort."_ She thought as she watched the group fly away.

Katara on the other hand let out a breath of relief _"That was close, I almost lost her back there."_ She thought to herself feeling still a bit shaky from almost witnessing her lovers her lover's death. _"At least she's safe now like she promised. I hope she finds me soon after this." _She sat back and waiting till they got to a safe spot.


	12. Southern Raiders: Part 12

Nightfall came and the young group of warriors settled down near a cliff side area next to the ocean. Everyone was sitting around the camp fire eating and having some tea. They joked around and had small conversations.

Wow, camping. It really seems like old times again, doesn't it? The young monk asked

"If you really want to feel like old times, I could, uhh... chase you around a while and try to capture you." The young princes said smiling causing everyone except one person

"Haha." Katara said dryly

Sokka raises his cup "To Zuko. Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he be our hero."

"Here, here." They chanted then Aang and Toph give him a nudge

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." He said

"Yeah, no kidding." The young woman shot back then got up and walked away

Raising a brow Sokka spoke "What's with her?"

"I wish I knew." Zuko said as he got up and left as well

"What's with him?" the young warrior asked again

Katara sat quietly on a large slab of rock that was facing towards the ocean and full moon. She hears something feeling her heart beat thinking it was her lover, but as soon as she turned her head her expression changes quickly seeing that it was only Zuko. She gets up and starts to walk away.

"This isn't fair. Everyone else seems to trust me now. What is it with you?" He asked a bit upset by this

"Oh, everyone trust you now? I was the first person to trust you, remember? Back in Ba Sing Se. And you turned around and betrayed me. Betrayed all of us." She nearly shouted back

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he asking wanting to help

Katara turned around "You really want to know? Hmm, maybe you could re-conquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King." She said getting close up to his face "Or, I know. You could bring my mother back." She stated then walks away after pushing him with her shoulder.

As she walked away further from Zuko and the group she didn't noticed someone else was trying to catch up with her. As soon as she felt something grabbed her shoulder she turned around getting ready to punch whoever it was in the face. But it didn't happen because someone caught her fist into their hand. She looked at to see who it was. It was her lover Azula.

"Lucky I have faster reflexes than normal people do" she said quietly

Katara looked at her then at her fire nation armor "Leave me alone Azula I'm not in the mood"

The firebender was a bit shocked by those words but she calmed down quickly realizing her lover was upset about something.

"I won't leave till you tell me what's wrong" she stated looking into those blue eyes

Katara tries to pull her hand back "No I said leave me alone"

Azula then quickly moved from holding her fist to holding her wrist "No"

"Let me go!" she said trying to hit her lover with her other free hand but it was grabbed as well

"Not until you talk to me" she said pulling Katara a bit closer to her

She tried pulling her hands free "I said let go!"

"Why are you so upset with me?" Azula asked raising her voice a bit

"Because you people ruined my life!" she nearly shouted which shocked Azula "Now just please let me go" the young firebender calmed herself now because her lover was crying

Azula quietly spoke "Katara I won't let you go till you tell me what's really making you angry towards me"

The young woman looked up at Azula with tears streaming down her cheek "You people took my mother away from me"

"Katara" the young woman slowly pulled her lover in and carefully wrapped her arms around the waterbenders waist holding her close to her heart.

The blued eyed warrior stiffened into the hug for a moment then started to relax as she let her tears to continue to flow from her cheeks. Azula gave her a gentle squeeze wanting her lover to let it out. And she did for the first time in a long time Katara let all her sadness out.

Minutes passed and Katara started to calm down still clinging onto her lover and nuzzling her wet cheek against the firebenders neck. Azula noticed her lover was feeling a bit weak in the knees so she did the next thing that any supportive partner would do. She carefully scooped up her waterbender carrying her bridal style then walked over behind some large rocks blocking the wind.

The fire princess carefully sat down still holding onto her precious treasure then carefully started to wipe those saddening tears away. She was never really good with people crying in fact this was her first time dealing with one. But when it came to Katara she was willing to comfort this woman.

Katara finally looked into her lovers amber eyes "thank you" she said in a quiet voice

She nodded her head then gently gave the young woman a soft kiss on her forehead and spoke "Do want to talk about it? I would like to help"

The young waterbender stayed quiet for a moment then gently laid her head on her lovers shoulder "It's something that I will never forget. The day the fire nation took my mother away from me."

_She and her brother were playing in the snow like any normal child would do. Sokka was about to pummel his little sister with a large snow ball till they saw something very familiar. Black snow was falling from the sky it meant one thing. A fire nation raid. _

_Katara looked at her brother knowing what was going to happen "I'm going to find mom" she said and ran off. _

_All the men from the village started running out to protect their tribe. She continued to run to her home and when she finally made it._

"_Mom!" she stopped dead in her tracks seeing a fire nation soldier standing in her home in front of her mother._

_Her mother quickly spoke "Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want"_

"_You heard you mother. Get out of here!" he yelled _

_She couldn't move "Mom I'm scared"_

"_Go find your dad sweetie I'll handle this"_

_Her eyes watered as she looked at her mother then the leader. His eyes were something she would never forget. Then she quickly took off out of her house doing what she was told. _

"_Dad! Dad! Please I think mom's in trouble. There's a man in our house" she yelled _

_Her father's eyes widen in fear "Kya!"_

_They quickly ran back into the house but as soon as they got there the leader had left and her mother had already passed away._

"That was also the day I lost my childhood. My everything. As time went on our dad left to help out in the war. I took up my mother's place and cared for Sokka and myself. When Zuko came to our village and attacked of what was left in our tribe I thought back to the day my mother died. And from then on my hatred for the fire nation grew." She said then sat quietly playing with the grass.

Azula stayed quiet for a moment, she was still trying to process of what had happened to the waterbenders mother. Not only that she was still trying to confirm if Katara really hated her as well since she was the fire lords daughter. It bothered her, does Katara hate her? Or does she really love her?

She couldn't think much of it. Then she lean in and soft whispered in her ear "I'm sorry. Forgive me Katara for all I did to you."

The young woman looked back at the firebender. She started to tear up again realizing what Azula was trying to do, she was asking for forgiveness for something she didn't even do. She was trying to make the pain go away.

"Azula you will always be forgiven, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't know." The firebender was about to object but she was silenced by her lovers lips.

They stayed like that for a moment till they had to pull away to breath. Then they looked into each other's eyes. Their past was so different but yet the same. They lost their childhood and they lost their mother because of one nation. But together they were able to accept the pain and heal each other with their love.

"Can you come back with me?" she asked

Azula was caught off guard with that question "huh?"

"Come back with me please? Everyone should be sleeping"

She sighed she could never reject her woman "Sure lets go"

They both stood up and started walking back to the campsite, as soon as they reached the area Katara looked around. Everyone was in their tent sleeping or so she thought. She quickly dragged Azula into her tent. They both let out a sigh of relief for not getting caught.

"Any reason why I'm here again?" the young warrior whispered to her lover

Katara looked at her for a moment then wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and started to lay soft kisses on her jawline.

She blushed red starting to feel warm "Katara" she softly whispered

The young woman looked at her lover "I will always love you, I will always forgive you, and I will always take your pain away. Please take away my pain with your love"

Azula looked back into those blue eyes; she understood the waterbender was in pain and if this was the way to heal her. Then she would do it, she would do anything to make this woman happy; to protect her, to show her that she cared deeply for her.

She leaned in and kissed those sweet lips deeply and full of passion. During the night they stripped away their clothes and made love quietly under the covers. It was more than love making it was a special bond that let them show their true emotions to one another with no strings attached.

Around early morning the brown haired woman was asleep peacefully under some covers while her lover was sitting up watching her sleep. Azula knew it was time to go; she didn't want either of them to get caught and get in trouble. She quietly got dressed so not to disturb her lover.

As soon as she was done she took out a small bag from her sleeve it was about the size of her palm but still small. She carefully placed it beside Katara's head and softly kisses her cheek. She slowly made her way out then panicked at bit seeing her brother sitting right outside the tent.

She was about to go back in till she heard soft snoring. Was? Was her brother sleeping? Sleeping up like that? _"Wow I stand corrected my brother is weird"_ she thought then very carefully and quietly made her away from the campsite.

When the sun rose Katara opened her eyes, something didn't feel right. She looked around noticing her firebender was not there she looked down and saw a tiny bag next to her. She carefully picked it up and lightly shook the bag above her open palm then an object fell into the palm of her hand.

Her eyes widen staring at it. It was a gold coin and on the gold coin was a dragon circling around the sun. She flipped it over and saw writing it said "Agni's" on the bottom it said "Protection" then in the center it had four symbols "Peace" "Love" "Harmony" and "Enlightenment". She smiled looking over the coin.

Then she slipped out from under the covers and started to get dressed. Once she was dressed she placed the coin on her forearm then carefully wrapped it up with her blue arm wraps. Once she was done she got out of the tent.

She frowned quickly and crossed her arms over her chest looking at Zuko "You look terrible."

"I waited out here all night." He said watching her comb her hair

"_All night? Spirits I hope he didn't see her or hear us last night"_ she quickly thought then spoke in a harsh tone"What do you want?"

He stood there and spoke "I know who killed your Mother. I'm going to help you find him."

She turned around looking at him shocked "Why?" she demanded

"Because I want to show you that your trust is important" he said

She didn't say anything and started to walk away Zuko quickly grabbed his bag and follow behind her. They walked over to where Aang and Sokka were at.

"I need to borrow Appa." She stated

"Why? Is it your turn to take a little fieldtrip with Zuko?" he asked jokingly while feeding his flying bison some hay.

"Yes, it is."

He turned around and looked at her surprised by that answer "Oh. What's going on?"

"We're going to find the man who took my Mother from me." She stated

The prince quickly spoke up "Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it. And I know how to find him."

"Umm... and what exactly do you think this would accomplish?" the monk asked

She looks back at him and sighs shaking her head "I knew you wouldn't understand." She said and started to walk away

Aang quickly spoke up "Wait, stop, I do understand. You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sandbenders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what happened to my people?"

"She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice." Zuko stated

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." He said

"Fine! Maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need. Maybe that's what he deserves." The young woman said

Aang looked at her worried "Katara, you sound like Jet."

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man, he's a monster." she said looking back at everyone

Her brother spoke up "Katara, she was my Mother too. But I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did." She quickly shot back surprising her brother

"Katara…" looking back at her with said eyes

The young Avatar started to speak "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute. But this isn't air temple pre-school. It's the real World." He said

Then Katara spoke up "Now that I know he's out there, now that I know we could find him, I feel like I have no choice."

"Katara, you do have a choice. Forgiveness." Aang said

"That's the same as doing nothing." Zuko shot back

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing. But it's hard to forgive." The young monk stated

"It's not just hard, it's impossible." She said then walked away

Later on that night two figures were packing their things and making sure their black clothing was on correctly. Aang and Sokka quietly walked over to where Appa was and peeked over the large rocks.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway?" he asked a bit upset

Katara didn't look back at him and spoke "Yes."

He closes his eyes and spoke nicely "It's okay, because I forgive you." He opens his eyes and smiles "That give you any ideas?"

"Don't try to stop us." She said while Zuko was checking his bag

"I wasn't planning to. This is a journey you need to take. You need to face this man." He said watching Katara climb on Appa "But when you do, please don't choose revenge. Let your anger out and then let it go. Forgive him."

Zuko looked off the side trying not to roll his eyes "Okay, we'll be sure to do that guru-goody-goody." He said then climbed onto Appa saddle

The waterbender looked back down at her friend "Thanks for understanding Aang. Yip yip."

Sokka walked up next to Aang watching his sister leave "You know you're pretty wise for a kid."

"Thanks, Sokka."

"Usually it's annoying but right now, I'm just impressed." He said smiling

Aang's eyes narrow still looking at the sky "I appreciate that."

"So... can I borrow Momo for a week?" he asked

Aang turned his head quickly "Why do you need Momo?" only to get a shrug and 'I don't know' noise as a response.

While the two young men walked back to the campsite, another shadow sits on top of the highest rocks looking up at the sky and smiling "Good luck Beautiful, I hope you find what you're looking for" and with that she was gone again.

As Katara and Zuko travel across the ocean towards fire nation territory Zuko looks at Katara and starts to give information.

"We need to find the Fire Navy communication tower. All the navy's movements are coordinated by messenger hawk. And every tower has to be up to date on where everyone is deployed."

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and take the information we need." She said feeling adrenaline rush.

"Not exactly. We need to be stealthy and make sure no one spots us. Otherwise, they'll warn The Southern Raiders. Long before we reach them." He stated

They arrived at a fire nation tower. Then quietly landed Appa behind some large rocks once they got off they ran quickly and in one swift movement Katara froze part of the ocean water and surfed across the waters then bended a wave large bug enough to jump off and land near the tower.

After sneaking passed a couple of fire nation soldiers they found an open entrance. Once inside they made their way into the air ducts quietly looking into each room to find out where they keep all the fire nation navy coordinates. Once they found the room they noticed someone was still in there. With quick thinking Katara used her waterbending skills and made the ink get on the older woman's hand. Once she left to wash up they snuck into the room.

Zuko looked at each scroll till he found it "Okay, Southern Raiders." He pulled out the scroll and started to read "There." He pointed out "On patrol near Whale Tail Island."

"Whale Tail Island, here we come." She said with full determination in her eyes.

Then they left as quickly as they came and making their way to Whale Tail Island to face this man who took Katara's mother away.


	13. Southern Raiders: Part 13

As the sun rises above the ocean the young fire nation warrior sat at the edge of a cliff facing the welcoming warmth and fresh sea air. She had her eyes closed and legs crossed. She was in deep thought and mediation. But her mediation stopped she quickly opened her eyes and turned around.

"That's strange" she quietly spoke, she couldn't have sworn she heard whispers. _"Probably just the wind"_ she thought

She slowly got up and stared walking back to her make shift tent then she heard it again the same whispers. "What in spirits name is that?" she asked

Getting bothered by this noise she shifted into defense mode waiting for something to happen. Then she saw something move within the trees. Azula ran after it trying to see what it was that was making those whispers.

Then she finally spots it, it was a person crouching down hugging their knees to their chest. But there back was facing towards her. She slowly moved in to get a closer look.

"Are you the one making those noises?" she asked/demanded

But it didn't give an answer. Azula stepped closer to this person very slowly and with much caution. She could tell it was an older woman, but what puzzled her even more was her hair style. The length and the way to was put up reminded her of her mother.

"Who are you?" she asked and still didn't get an answer she got bolder and walked towards it "Hey I asked-"

As soon as she was about to touch this woman's shoulder it quickly turned around and lunged at her showing its black skeletal face with no eyes making a loud shrieking sound.

"!" the firebender quickly moved back only to tripped by a rock then everything went black.

_She slowly opened her eyes and sat up looking around "Where-Where am I?" she asked looking around. _

"_This place seems familiar" she said as she slowly stood up looking around then she knew. It was the fire nation palace she grew up in and this was the garden that she and her friends used to play in. Then she heard children giggling. She turned around and spotted two kids playing around. _

_They were dressed in royal fire nation clothing just like her and her brother was when they were little. It was strange because the children playing were a boy and a girl as well. Then she heard a different laughter it was more mature and feminine. She looked off to her left and saw a woman sitting under the tree laughing at the children playing._

_Azula looked at her, she couldn't really see her face but this woman's laughter reminded her of Katara. She was about to ask something till the sky color changed from sunny to black and red. _

"_Children get inside quickly" as soon as she said that fire fell from the sky, the woman quickly went into action and started waterbending a shield blocking every hit. _

_Azula looked around, never in her life has she seen this kind of tactic before from the fire nation. Then a loud explosion was made, she looked to her right and saw fire nation soldiers charging in and storming the palace. _

"_Long Live Fire Lord Ozai!" "Down with Fire Lord Zuko in the name of Ozai!" some troops yelled._

_Flames started spreading everywhere around the palace. Azula stood in fear not knowing what to do then she heard a womanly battle cry. She turned to see the waterbending woman taking out soldiers left and right._

"_Men take her out now!" someone yelled _

_Out of the corn of Azula's eye she saw Yu Yan archers taking aim at the woman. Azula's fears kicked in and she started running towards the woman feeling the need to protect her. But it was too late one arrow pierced the woman's chest and two more into abdomen. _

"_No!" she quickly ran to the woman but as soon as she made it everything went black again._

_The scenery changed and she was suddenly standing inside the palace. Inside her special training room where she and her father had their so called sparring matches. _

"_Face me Azula" a cold harsh tone spoke up "Face me now Azula" it said_

_She knew that voice but at the same time it sounded different, as soon as she turned around a large muscular hand shot out from the darkness and wrapped around her neck then slowly started to lift her in the air. _

"_Do you want to know what I am? Do you what to know why I'm here?" she couldn't respond back she was busy struggling trying to breath. "I am the thing you fear, I am the thing that tortures your soul, and I am the power you crave. In fact I am your everything and I will always be in your mind keeping you in your doubts" Once that was said it showed his face._

_Azula eyes widen in fear seeing the face of her father. But his eyes were different. There was no whiteness just black and his pupils were the color of blood. He laughed darkly at her then grinned. _

"_Do you think someone really loves you hm? Who would want to love a worthless girl such as yourself." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "You'll never be loved, and you will never rise above." Then he let go of her neck letting her fall into an endless pit of darkness only hearing his laughter. _

Azula quickly sat up breathing heavily. She looked around realizing she was in the forest again, and then the pain came in. She groaned deeply rubbing the back of her head she looked at her hand to see if there was any blood. There was none.

Then she noticed night fall was coming in. She got up and looked around one last time then quickly walked away going back to her campsite.

"Xorshiid?" she called out within moments he landed on her shoulder "I think it's time to leave now. There's something off about this area." She stated

Then she turned around and started gathering her things and getting the small war balloon ready. Hours have passed by the time she was done. As they sailed away Azula looked at the full moon.

"I think I know where our next stop will be at. We're heading to Ember Island Xorshiid. At least it's a place I'm familiar with." She said sitting down while the balloon floated towards their destination.

Miles away across the vast ocean, there were two more people going to a different destination. A young woman was resting while a young man was holding onto the reins of the flying bison. As minutes passed the firebender finally spots what they have been looking for.

"There! See those Sea Raven flags?" he asked after throwing the telescope for her to look through "It's The Southern Raiders."

"Let's do this." She said feeling the adrenalin rush come up again

Appa quickly dives under water after Katara waterbended an air bubble around them. A couple of soldiers were out on the ship having a conversation when suddenly a water like tentacle shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around one of the men and threw him over board.

All the men ran to the ship side to see what had attacked their friend. On the other side of the ship Katara and Zuko appeared up from the water. Then in one quick motion Katara created a huge wave taking out the rest of them men off the ship. As soon as Appa landed on deck they saw one last man there. With all her anger and sorrow she quickly shot the man off the boat before he could attack properly.

They quickly ran into the ship, one solider tried to do a sneak attack on them with a sword but Zuko prevented it by pushing him back into the room knocking him out. Then he closed the door and slipped the sword into the door handles so the enemy wouldn't come out.

Quickly running up to the captions door Zuko spoke "This is it, Katara. Are you ready to face him?"

She didn't say anything. Words could not express what she was feeling right now. She took off her face cover then with all her power she shot her water towards the door causing it to burst open. The captain sees this and quickly attacks but his attacks were quickly blocked by another firebender who quickly shot back in return.

"Who are you?" he asked/demanded

"You don't remember her? You will soon. Trust me." Zuko stated and started attacking again.

The captain moved quickly to the side avoiding the attack. Then as he raised his arm to send back his own attack it stopped. His arm couldn't move and it was shaking.

"What?" his arm moves around wildly as he tries to struggle against this unknown power "What's happening to me?" he asked as his helmet fell off

It was Katara using the full moons power and her technique to bloodbend the human body. Zuko turned and was shocked at the young woman's power. But he quickly snapped out of that state and returned to business.

Zuko looked back at the controlled man "Think back. Think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please, I don't know!" he said

The young prince quickly kneeled down beside him slamming his hand on the ground "Don't lie! You look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did." She said pointing at Katara.

She then slowly stood up straight and bloodbended the captain to sit up. Katara and the captain both look into each other's eyes; one filled of anger and one filled of fear. She looked closer into those eyes. They weren't the same ones she was looking for.

Her eyes widen "It's not him." she quickly stopped her bending and let the captain fall back on the ground "He's not the man."

"What? What do you mean he's not? He's a leader of The Southern Raiders! He has to be the guy!" Zuko stated as he watched her walk away. Then he quickly grabbed the captain shoving him against the window and pulling one arm "If you're not the man we're looking for, who is?"

"You must be looking for Yon Rha. He retired 4 years ago." The captain informed

Zuko looked back at Katara as she continued to walk away. With eyes watered and with a determined face to find this man.

As time passed morning came and the young fire princess had already settled. It was their beach house on Ember Island. She placed all her belongs from the war balloon into her old room. She slowly looked around the old home with Xorshiid on her shoulder.

"This place is still kind of depressing" she said looking out at the ocean on the large balcony that they had.

She watched the sea for a moment then sighed _"I hope Katara is doing alright with my brother. I wonder if she found whoever took her mother?"_ she turned back around and headed inside.

Her stomach rumbled making a loud noise "I guess it's time to eat." She stood there for a moment decided what to do. "I think we should head out change clothes and find a place to eat at." She said looking at her hawk "Come on Xorshiid let's get out of here and get some real food"

And with that they took off out of the beach house and headed to the nearby town to get a different set of clothes and something to eat.

Meanwhile not too far from Ember Island a young woman faces the man who took her mother away.

"She lied to you. She was protecting the last waterbender." Looking off to the side with eyes closed

The old man looked at her in surprise "What? Who?"

She looked back at him angrily "ME!"

Katara stretched her arms out stopping the rain drops about them and started to form a water dome around then. Zuko took off his cover and looked up in amazement seeing the dome expand more. She looked at the man with full hatred then with one fluent motion she sent all the water down on him turning it into ice spears.

The old leader of the Southern Raiders quickly covered his face in fear. He waited for the pain to come but nothing happened. He slowly put is arms down and was surprised to see the ice spears that were coming straight at him were just floating.

The strong waterbender slowly placed her arms down closing her eyes letting the ice spears turn back into water soaking the old man instead.

"I did a bad thing. I know I did and you deserve revenge. So why don't you take my Mother? That would be fair." He said kneeling down

She opened her eyes looking at him with pity "I always wonder what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand." she walked a bit closer to him "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty."

"Please spare me." He pleaded

"But as much as I hate you...I just can't do it." She said closing her eyes getting control of her hatred.

Katara lets a tear slid down her cheek then starts to walk away. Yon Rha looks at the ground and starts to cry quietly. Zuko looks at him feeling pity for him as well then walks off following Katara both leaving behind the man crying in the rain.

Time passed on and the sun was setting. Zuko dropped off Katara on Ember Island right by his father's old summer home. She sat on the pier letting the tips of her feet lightly kick the water. She heard Appa coming back so she didn't even bother to look around.

"Katara! Are you okay?" He asked worried

"I'm doing fine." She said calmly

"Zuko told me what you did." Rubbing his head "Or... what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you." He said smiling

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him but, I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or if it's because I'm strong enough not to." She said with her eyes closed

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to begin healing." The young monk stated

Katara stood up feeling upset "But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him." Then she looks at Zuko and lightly smiles "But I am ready to forgive you." She said walking over to him then gave him a hug.

As she walked towards Appa she sees her brother and everyone else. She lightly smiles and hugs her brother.

"You ok?" he asked

"Yea I'll be fine. I just need some time to cool off more" she simply stated

He looks at his sister and walks up to her "Well I just want you to know I'm always here for you Katara" then gave her a big hug

Katara tearfully smiled and hugged her brother back tightly "Thank you"

The night sky came in as everyone settled into the Fire Lords summer home. Katara asked Zuko if he knew where Azula's room was at. He told her it was on the other side of the house then he explained that his room was on the right side of the house, his parents had the center of the house and Azula had her room left side of the house.

She thanked him and walked off. Once she got into the room she looked around smiling knowing that this was her lover's old bed room. She placed her belongs down and started to settle in, she placed her fire nation clothing on the bed and started to comb her hair changing it back to the other hair style.

Azula was walking back to the beach house wearing different clothing and munching on an octosquid on a stick she got. She would give a piece to her hawk every now and then.

"You know you're starting to get fat, maybe I should put you on the fruits and seeds diet" she said looking at her pet. Xorshiid looked at her as if he understood then spread out his right wing and hit her in the face. "Hey I'm just being honest, and put your wing away or you get no more of my food"

Now that he understood and quickly placed his wing back. She smirk in victory but suddenly stopped in her tracks. She noticed the lights were on at the beach house. She knew for a fact she didn't turn then on before she left. Her curiosity got to her and she started carefully and quietly making her way towards the house.

Once she got closer to the house she heard a loud roar kind of noise. She looked over some rocks and saw a flying bison eating on some hey. _"If the Avatar's bison is here then that means everyone else is here. I better sneak back into my room and leave before anyone notices I'm here."_

She quickly took off going to her room, as she approached her bedroom window to sneak in she heard movement. Crouching low and staying quiet she peeked in through the window to see who it was in her bedroom. Once she saw who it was she grinned evilly _"This is too good to be true, it's the perfect time"_ she thought.

Very slowly she lifted half of her body up and rested her abdomen on the windowsill. She smiled taking a bit of her food watching her lover get undressed. _"A dinner and a show. What more could I ask for."_ She thought as she carefully watched.

Katara was almost fully undressed until someone spoke up "You know this would be a lot more entertaining if you do a little dance with that too"

Without thinking the young woman grabbed her hair brush and threw it at the person by the window "GET OUT YOU PERV!"

She heard the person fall out the window and land hard on the ground. She then quickly wrapped a blanket around her body and walked over to the window to see who it was.

"Ah shit that hurt. Hope that doesn't leave a mark" Azula said slowly sitting up rubbing her forehead.

Katara looked down at her lover a bit surprised "Azula?"

"Damn it woman you almost killed me!" she said still rubbing her head

The young woman crossed her arms over your chest "Serves you right for scaring the shit out of me! Again!"

"You threw a brush straight at my face while I was" she stopped and noticed something was missing in her hand "wait where did my?" she turned her head and there she saw her hawk eating the rest of her food "Damn it Xorshiid that was my food!"

"Stop shouting before my friends walk over here. And what were you doing peeking into my room?" she asked

The firebender looked back at her and stood up "Your room? Excuse me but this is my room, this is my house and you are my woman so I get to do whatever the fuck I feel like doing."

"Hey calm down and watch your language or you get nothing for two months." Her lover threatened

"Two months! That's forever" the fire princess said walking over to the window

Katara turned around walking away from the window "Well then I suggest you calm down and come inside quietly"

"Fine" she mumbled

As Azula made her way back into the room through the window she couldn't help but stare at her lover again who took off the blanket and started getting dressed into fire nation clothing. Then she sat at the edge of the bed waiting quietly.

"How long have you been here?" her waterbender asked

"Since this morning" she said rubbing the back of her neck then she noticed her lover staring at her "What?"

She blushed and looked away "Nothing you just look nice"

"I couldn't wear my armor out here I stick out like sore thumb. So I got some new clothes" she stated

Azula was wearing a maroon tight sleeveless shirt over the shirt was a red vest with the touch of gold color along the edges. She was wearing loose pants that stopped below the knee. Her jewel was simple two gold bands wrapped around her biceps both with the fire nation symbol on it. Even her hair was different, it in a somewhat high ponytail but her bangs were still in front.

"Well you look handsome" she said finishing getting dressed

The firebender looked at her raising a brow "Handsome?"

"Do you want me to call you cute? Or pretty?" the young woman smiled teasing back

She stood up and grinned "You could call me sexy. And yes I know I am" she said crossing her arms over her chest acting proud about it

"You're such a dork" she said walking over to her lover

"A sexy dork" the prodigy said wigging her brow seductively

Katara rolled her eyes and smiled wrapping her arms around your lover's neck "yes you are but your all mine" then she leaned in kisses her deeply

After the kiss they smiled then Azula got an idea. "Hey come into town with me. We can have a bit of fun and go out to eat."

"This late?" the young waterbender asked a bit surprised

"Yea it's the beach and young people love to party. So come on lets go." She said taking her lovers hand.

Katara blushes and smiled "Well ok."

The young firebender jumped out of the window first then she helped her lover out of the window. Then they quietly walked towards town. The walk was nice and a bit romantic as fireflies started to pass by them or landing somewhere on them. Once they got into town the first place they stopped at was a fine restaurant.

Katara was a bit shocked by how much her lover ate, she asked why she ate that much. The young firebender lamely explained that all great warriors have great appetites. The blued eyed woman didn't believe it very much but she thought it was cute seeing Azula eat happily.

After that they walked around town watching all the side shows that were happening, sometimes they would even play interesting games to win money. As time passed they decided to leave town and walk along the beach talking about the games they played. Then they quietly made their way back to the beach house and snuck in through the window.

They just simply changed out of their clothes and slipped under the covers. Azula wrapped her arms around her lover. And they both went off into a deep sleep.


	14. Ember Island Players: Part 14

Morning was slowly coming and letting its rays of sun light shine down on an Island. There on Ember Island a young couple sleeps together one holding the other as if keeping them safe in their sleep. As the sun rise's more into the sky some sun light sneaks in through the window of the couple's bedroom.

And just at the perfect angle, a ray of sun light hits the young warrior's eyes. She stirs in her sleep and slowly slips away from her lover grabbing more of the blanket covering her eyes from the horrible rays of light. As she moves she slowly awakes her dark skinned lover in the process.

Katara slowly opens her eyes feeling the warmth of her lover disappear, she did not like it. She slowly turns over to see where her firebender went as soon as she turns to look; she smiles seeing her lover wrapped up under the covers hiding. She looked at her for a couple of moments till a voice spoke up.

"I'll give you five gold pieces if you stop staring at me so I can go back to sleep"

The young woman smiled looking at the covers "Not going to happen"

"Alright twenty gold pieces that's my final offer" she said

"Tempting but no" she grinned and poked her lover's side "Not much of a morning person as you say you are huh?" watching her lover squirm away

"We were out all night and we didn't get home till I wanna say maybe three in the morning. It's too early to get up. So why don't we go back to sleep princess." The prodigy said yawning

"I would love too but I have something else in mind" Katara said grinning and slowly pulling the covers away from her firebender

"Oh really and what might that be?" she asked rubbing her eyes now fully awake

Placing her finger on her chin as if thinking "Well I believe in starting the morning the right way" and slowly got on top of her lover straddling her waist

Azula grinned placing her hands on her waterbenders hips "I like how this is going so far"

"Hmmm I can tell" then she slowly leaned in kissing her lover deeply.

Their lips moved together and Katara let out a dazed gasp as she felt Azula's tongue move across her lips. She opened up and felt the spark ignite the moment their tongues touched. The young firebender slowly sat up feeling her lover's legs and arms wrap around her.

Her hands started to roam around down to her lover's firm backside. Using her hands she pulled her waterbender closer to her body. The young woman whimpered feeling her lovers hand gently squeeze her bottom. As soon as they broke the kiss Azula went straight for her lover's neck.

Katara smiled lightly biting her lower lip while running her fingers through her lover's hair "Hmm Zula"

Just as things were about to get interesting someone interrupts them by knocking on the bedroom door.

"Katara you gotta see this new move I just learned from Zuko!" the young monk said excitingly

The young woman started to blush still feeling her lover tease her neck "B-Be there soonahh" she blushed even more and lightly slapped her lovers arm.

"Are you feeling ok Katara? You don't sound so good."

"She's going to feel good as soon as I'm done with her" Azula whispered against her waterbenders neck

Still blushing the young woman was able to talk right for a moment "I-I'm fine Aang, I'll be out in a bit. Just. Just let me get dressed ok"

"Well ok meet you outside." He said and started to walk away

Katara let out a sigh of relief then looked down at her lover who was grinning back at her.

"I can't believe you sometimes" she said looking at her

The young warrior kissed her lips "Oh come on you know you want it"

"Yes I do but not now since someone is waiting for me" her lover said ready to get off the prodigy

"How about a quick one before you go?" she asked holding her lovers hips

The waterbender leaned in and lightly spoke against her lover's lips "How about later on tonight? So that way you can have me all to yourself with no interruptions"

"Very smart princess alright I guess I can wait till tonight then. In the meantime I think I should head into town and get something to eat." She said slipping her hands way from her lover

"Ok that sounds good, so I'll meet you back here tonight?" the young woman asked moving off her lover and started getting her clothes on

"Yea I'll be here" she said getting out of bed as well and started getting dressed

Katara watched her for a moment and smiled "Ok" finishing getting dressed "I'll see you later then Zula" she said walking over to her lover kissing her lips

"Yea I'll see you later" kissing back then putting the last of her clothes on

After getting dressed they said their small goodbye's and went their separate ways. Katara went off into the small court yard where she saw Zuko and Aang train. She quietly sat down next to Toph who was lying on her back taking a nap. She lightly smiled then looked over at her two friends watching them quietly.

As time passed she saw the young firebenders doing their last set of firebending techniques. Once they were done they took a deep breath carefully then turned towards each other and bowed to one another. After that they separated trying to cool down.

Katara looked around the place for a moment then spoke "Doesn't it seem kinda weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house"

"I told you, my Father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy. And that was a long time ago. This is the last place anyone would think to look for us." The prince said sitting on the old water fountain

"You guys are not going to believe this." Sokka said running up to the group "There's a play about us."

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki said while her boyfriend showed the poster to everyone.

"What ? How is that possible? " Katara asked walking over to them to get closer look of the poster

The young warrior turns the poster back around and starts to read "Listen to this. "The Boy in the Iceberg is a new production from acclaimed playwright Pu On Tim who scoured the globe gathering information on the Avatar from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources including singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

Suki took over reading the last part "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players."

Zuko makes a face remembering his childhood "Ugh. My Mother used to take us to see them. They butchered "Love Amongst The Dragons" every year."

The waterbender looks back at her brother and spoke "Sokka, do you really think it's a good idea for us to attend a play about ourselves "

"Come on, a day at the theatre . This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing." He said with a cheesy smile

Meanwhile in the Town of Ember Island the young firebender was strolling around looking at stores thinking of what to do. As she walked around something caught her eye she stopped at mid step then slowly walked backwards.

"Hello what's this?" she asked looking at the poster "Interesting somebody wrote a play about the Avatar and the adventures he had up till now, sounds nice." She kept reading till she read the bottom part and frowned. "Brought to you by the critically acclaimed Ember Island Players. Ugh those idiots ruined "Love Amongst The Dragons" every year" she said looking at the poster for a moment

"But I do want to know what Katara has been up to before we meet, so I guess I could go" she said rubbing her chin "Hmmm I'll just say for research" and with that she walked away now knowing what she was going to do today.

Later on that night everyone took off to the play with Katara and Azula completely unaware that they were going to the same place. Azula went on the second floor and manage to find an empty booth. She sat down and waited for the play to start.

Not too far from the princess the gang found seats on the second floor as well. Toph, Katara, Zuko and Aang sit down in the front row. Aang was getting ready to sit next to Katara when Zuko sat himself down beside her. He was a bit unhappy about that.

"Hey, uh… I wanted to sit there." He said

Katara looked over at them talking _"I don't think Azula would like that idea if she was here. At least Zuko sat down soon than he did." _

"Just sit next to me, what's the big deal" the prince said taking his hood off

"I was just… I wanted to… Okay." The young monk sat down disappointed

The small earthbender spoke up "Why are we sitting in the nose bleed section my feet can't see a thing from up here."

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara informed her friend

As the curtain on the stage there two actors are pretending to paddle the boat. One looked like Katara except a bit bigger and her costume was a bit more revealing. The other looked like Sokka he was a lot thinner and had buck teeth along with a big ponytail.

The young waterbender smiled in excitement then she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up smiling at her brother who was pointing at her and himself. Then they looked back at the actors. Azula on the other hand looked at the actress carefully _"Ok two things. One Katara is not fat, and two Damn I wish her clothes were that reveling as that woman's."_ then kept watching.

"Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we find anything fulfilling." The actress said looking bored

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" he said making the audience laugh.

The young water tribe siblings however made a strange look then looked back at each other.

"Is food the only thing on your mind " the fake Katara asked

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving." The actor said making the audience laugh again.

Sokka is offended by this and complains quietly to his sister "This is pathetic. My jokes are way funnier than this."

Toph laughs looking at the siblings "I think he's got you pegged."

The actress stands up and speaks "Every day the World awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even… even to our dying breath." And she starts to fake cry

Katara narrows her eyes "Well, that's just silly. I don't sound like that." Hearing her friends giggle.

"Oh man, this writer's a genius." The blind bandit said enjoying the show

Azula places a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing hard _"This chick is ridicules. Was Katara really like that before she met me?"_ calming herself down she kept watching.

Actress Katara looks up seeing a bright light she sees a prop iceberg "It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years"

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg" the actor Sokka asked

Aang gets excited and leans over the railing to get a closer look to see what his actor would look like.

Both water tribe actors get on the prop and fake Katara speaks "Waterbend, hai-ya!" pretending to chop the spear in half.

Azula makes a strange face after hearing that _"Ok I know for a fact that Katara does not do that or even says hai-ya."_

Once the prop ice ball opened smoke came out then a small woman pops out winking at the audience. Everyone claps in amazement. Aang freaks out of what he sees. And Azula is once again trying hard to contain her laughter. _"Holy crap he's a woman I just knew it."_

"Who are you, frozen boy" the actress asked

The bold actress giggles "I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun."

"Wait, is that a woman playing me ?" Aang asked in disbelief

Then a white shaggy creature comes up behind the actors and runs around them as if it was flying. The creature had six legs and interesting designs of arrows on it. Representing Appa.

Fake Karata gasp "An airbender. My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tearbend." And starts to cry

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend." Fake Sokka started crying as well "I need meat."

The female Aang holds her friend and points to the ceiling "But wait. Is that a platter of meaty dumplings ?"

"Ooo. Where? Where? " he asked

The actress giggles "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster"

Aang complains "I don't do that. That's not what I'm like! And I'm not a woman!" seeing his friends look as him

"Oh, they nailed you, Twinkle Toes." Toph said while laughing

The stage changes and a prop boat slides into view as if sailing through water. There the gang sees the actors of Zuko and his uncle. Azula looks closely and frowns "They didn't even get the right looks for them. Zuzu's scar is on the wrong side and our uncle is not that fat." She said to herself. _"Damn if they didn't do a good job on them. I wonder what they made me look like."_

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake." The large man said showing a partly eaten cake.

"I don't have time to stuff my face. I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" he said in a rough deep voice.

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice." Fake uncle said stuffing the cake in his face

Actor Zuko looks at him then back to the front "You sicken me."

"They make me totally stiff and humorless." Zuko said with Katara smirking at him.

"Actually, I think that actor's pretty spot on." She said

Zuko looks back at her shocked "How could you say that"

Fake uncle walks up behind the actor "Let's forget about the Avatar and get massages."

"How could you say that !" fake Zuko said upset

Katara looked back at Zuko smirking in victory while Zuko slouches in his seat being defeated. The scenery changes now having the backdrop of the Southern Air Temple.

Actress Aang looks around and spots something "Hey look, I think I found something." She grabs it from behind the fake bush then shows a puppet of momo on her shoulder "It's a flying rabbit monkey. I think I'll name him, Momo." And giggles

Azula's face looks like she's just seen the biggest idiot on the planet "It's a flying lemur you dumbass. Not a flying rabbit monkey"

Female Aang then makes the Momo puppet take to the audience "Hi, everybody. I love you."

The audience laughs while Aang sighs in frustration and rubbing his temple trying to calm down. The scenery changes again now everyone is on Kyoshi Island where Sokka dresses like one of the Kyoshi Warriors.

Actor Sokka walks backwards showing his backside to actress Suki "Does this dress make my butt look fat ?"

Everyone laughs at this including Suki who is putting her hand over her mouth trying to stop herself then she looks over at Sokka who's blushing. Then the scene changes again with our actors now inside the Omashu facing King Bumi.

"Riddles and challenges must you face, if you are ever to leave this place." Fake Bumi said laughing.

The Actors of Aang and Sokka are seen avoiding a large rock and a man in a Flopsie suit. While actress Katara is surround by the prop crystals and sighs dramatically. The real Katara looks and sticks her tongue out in disbelief.

As time went on, the scenery changes again with the backdrop of a pirate ship. In center of the stage the three actors get surround by pirates. Then the pirates swarm around them pretending to attack them. But the actors got away and started tiptoeing away.

"Why did you have to steal that waterbending scroll ?" Fake Sokka asked

"It just gave me so much hope!" she says and starts to cry

Katara looks at her annoyed by the fake crying while Azula on the other hand looked very amused. "Wow stealing, didn't see that one coming honestly" she said quietly and kept watching.

Moments pass and the backdrop changes again. There they see female Aang captured by the fire nation and actor Zuko.

"The Avatar is mine!" the actor spoke victoriously the spots something "Wait, who's coming?"

The spot light shines on a man wearing a large mask almost covering his whole body "I am the Blue Spirit. The scourge of the Fire Nation here to save the Avatar."

Then he runs over to the actors and knocks out all the fire nation soldiers. Then actor Zuko shots fake flames at him but the Blue Spirit avoids it and scares him away.

"My hero." The female Aang said then drop down landing on his head then they walk off stage.

The real Aang and Zuko look at each other from the corner of their eye making a look of disappointment and embarrassment knowing full and well that didn't exactly how it happened. After that event the scenery changes to a forest area with tree house in them. Then Actress Katara and Actor Jet come into the picture with the actress crying.

"Don't cry, baby. Jet will wipe out that nasty town for you." He said holding her close

Then right when he said that the fake town was covered by blue sheets representing water.

"Oh Jet, you're so bad." She said

Toph giggles at this while Katara covers part of her face in embarrassment. _"I am so glad Azula not here to see this. She might have had thoughts about this."_ Azula raises a brow and rubbing her chin "So she does have a thing for bad boys. So does this mean I turn her on when I act bad?" She shrugs "I have her now so I'll find out later."

Later on the scenery changes to the sky and tops of rocky hills. Then the three actors are seen sitting on a wooden version of Appa pretending to be flying through the sky.

"Look, it's The Great Divide. The biggest canyon in the Earth Kingdom." Female Aang said happily

Fake Sokka looks down for a moment then back at her "Meh. Let's keep flying."

As time went on Azula got to see most of the events. But one got her somewhat interesting. The back drop was of the Northern Water Tribe. There Actors Sokka and Yue were holding each other's hands.

"Don't go, Yue. You're the only woman whose ever taken my mind off of food." He kisses her then makes a nasty face "Wait, did you have pickled fish for dinner" the actor asked

"Goodbye, Sokka. I have important Moon duties to take care of." Then she is roped up into the air with her long dress flowing behind. "And yes, I did have pickled fish."

Azula thinks for a moment having a sad thought _"I would probably feel depressed if Katara had to leave like that. I kinda feel sorry for her brother now."_ She leans back into her seat _"Oh well maybe he'll find someone else like that Kyoshi chick they hang around with."_

Meanwhile Suki looks at Sokka grinning "You never told me you made out with the Moon Spirit."

Sokka quickly puts his finger against her lips "Shh. I'm trying to watch." He said trying not to cry.

Minutes passed as tiny wooden ships were being dragged along the floor. Replaying the scene of the Fire Nation fleeing the Northern Water Tribe. Then a foot stomps on a tip ship.

"The Avatar is back to save the day! Yay!" Fake Aang said while wearing a large blue fish suit jumping around stomping on the ship or kicking them away. But when she stomps on the last one she trips and falls.

The curtains close quickly and everyone applause for the first act. Toph laughs happily and claps her hands, Katara stares bewildered after seeing the actress fall, Aang groans and slouches forward hiding his face, Zuko hides his face as well by covering it with his hood, and Sokka palms his face upset by act one while Suki watches everyone's reaction.

Azula on the other hand sat there giving a 'what the fuck' kind of look. Feeling disappointed of how this show is not going so well. _"Can't wait to see what I look like"_ and with that she got up and went to get a snack to pass the time for act two.


	15. Ember Island Players: Part 15

As the show was on intermission Azula walked around the theater to pass time. She found a snack stand. She stood in line hearing people talk about how the Avatar and his friends are strange. It didn't bother her in her eyes everyone was strange even herself. As soon as she got to the snack stand she looked for a moment.

"What would you like?" he asked

"Got any fire flakes?"

He nodded and handed her a good size bag of fire flakes. She paid him and started to walk off but it wasn't long till someone bumped into her. She looked at her bag and yup her seeds were perfectly preserved. She turned her head to look at the idiot who almost made her drop her food. She raised a brow at who she saw. It was Chan he looked back at her and lightly smiled.

"Sorry about that" he said looking at her

She looked back for a moment and waved him off "Yea whatever"

"Uh…hey you look familiar. Have we met before?" he asked walking a bit closer to her trying to figure out where he has seen her.

"Why would I want to meet you from before?" Azula asked raising a brow

He shrugged his shoulders and tried to smile "I could have sworn-"

"Nope just keep walking before I make you walk." She stated glaring at him with a cold stare.

Chan visibly shuttered and quickly walked away from the firebender. Once he left she grinned in satisfaction then turned around and started walking back to her booth noticing it was time for act two to start. _"Freakin loser trying to bug me. If Katara was here she would probably step in and drag me away."_ She sighed and sat down in her booth eating a bit of her seeds.

As the show starts again the background is in the city of Gaoling in the Earth Kingdom area. The three actors walk on stage as if searching for something.

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." The water tribe actress said

"I better have a look around to see if I can find an earthbending teacher." Female Aang said and flew around the audience with her tiny glider.

"This is it! This must be where I come in." Toph said excitingly

"I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earthbending master." The actress said

The young earthbender leans in waiting for her moment "Here it comes."

A large prop rock starts to move then a large muscular man appears lifting the fake rock into the air "You can't find an earthbending master in the sky, you have to look underground." He said throwing the fake rock over the actors.

At that moment the whole gang busted out into giggles except for Toph who is tilting her head to the side and Zuko who's completely shocked. In the other booth not too far from them Azula pats her chest after almost choking on her fire flakes completely surprised as well to see a buff man as Toph.

"Who are you?" the fake avatar asked

Actor Toph spits off to the side "My name is Toph because it sounds like tough." Flexing his muscles "And that's just what I am."

The real Toph picks her ear clean "Wait a minute, I sound like…a guy. A really buff guy." Then she starts to smile

Katara leans over grinning trying to make fun of her actor "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it"

"Are you kidding me I wouldn't have cast it any other way. At least it's not a flying bald lady." Toph said grinning like a mad person managing to annoy Katara and Aang at the same time.

"So, you're blind?" fake Aang asked waving her hand in front of the actor

Actor Toph laughs then points at her "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see except that I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth."

He turns and makes a loud shrieking sound from his mouth causing almost everyone in the audience to cover their ears except for one person who was leaning over the rails smiling happily which was the real Toph. Then after the actor was done screaming he turns back to the audience smiling.

"There. I got a pretty good look at you." He said hearing the audiences applaud.

Azula laughs at what she saw then tries to calm down "damn these people didn't get their facts straight for shit. But man I gotta say this is funny." Laughs a bit more.

As time goes on the scenery changes to a plain orange background then two actors walk on stage.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk. About your hair. It's gone too far." The fat uncle said pointing at him.

"Maybe it's best if we…split up." fake Zuko said walking away from him.

As time went on the scenery changes once again except this time this scene had Azula's full attention with her mouth slightly opened. She just saw her actress and how they dressed her and everything. It took all her will power to not yell at the stage; instead she let her mind talk this out.

She looked closely at her actress _"What the fuck! I look like a damn prostitute from the lower rings of Ba Sing Se. And-And what the fuck am I wearing? Is-Is that PINK! Who the fuck put Pink on me! And I know for a damn fact I do not wear freakin high heels"_ as she watched she could only think of one thing to say "What the F-"

"Azula! My sister. What are you doing here?" The actor shouted cutting off the real Azula

"You caught me. Wait. What's that I think it's your honor." The actress pointed then as soon all six actors turn to look she escaped through a hidden door.

Fake Zuko turned to look "Where?"

"She escaped. But how ?" actress Katara asked

Azula's right eye twitched after seeing that "I don't do that. I don't even say things like that and I hate wearing Pink." She sat there with her arms crossed "This writer sucks" she mumbled

Katara was also thinking the same thing as well when she saw the actress for Azula _"Wow that is so not Azula its nothing like her. She's even wearing pink and Azula hates pink. If she saw this she would probably try to burn the whole stage down by now."_ She quietly thought then lightly smiled in amusement at the thought.

As the show went on the scenery changed, it was still in the Earth Kingdom area except this time it was at the wall of Ba Sing Se the event was when Azula was using a large drill to get into the Kingdom.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure." Female Aang said then is handed a fake rock and starts throwing it at actress Azula.

The actress hits the fake rock with her arm "Haha, yes! Continue drilling. The city of Ba Sing Se can't hide no longer." And continues to dodge the fake rocks being thrown at her.

While the actresses continue to play out the drill scene; people in the audience started to fall asleep. They were having a hard time staying awake through the whole thing because it wasn't all that interesting to see. Even Azula dozed off through the whole thing till a high pitched voice startled her awake.

"No, Jet! What did they do to you?" the fake Avatar asked seeing the actor of Jet looking crazy and brain washed.

"Must. Serve. Earth King! Must….Destroy!" He said after trying to hit the actors with his hand hooks.

Then actor Jet starts to get crazy, then a shell like rock prop floats down to the stage. As Jet goes crazy he tries to get covered by the makeshift shell but only gets half of his body covered. So he struggles at the last minute covering the other half of him.

Zuko was a bit shocked by this information while the rest of the gang stayed quiet watching.

"Did Jet just…die" the prince asked

"You know, it was really unclear." Sokka said thinking

The young firebending prodigy watched quietly then leaned back in her seat "Huh so Jet dies. Didn't see that one coming either." And eats a bit of fire flakes

The audience continues watching on what is going on in Ba Sing Se, then one scene catches Katara's and Azula's attention.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive." Fake Katara said walking over to actor Zuko

Both of the lovers eyes widen hearing those words and both thought of the same thing _"That didn't happen!"_

The actor spoke in a harsh tone to the actress "You don't have to make fun of me."

"But I mean it. I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me." She said sitting next to actor Zuko.

The real Katara and Zuko looked at each other from the corner of their eye and moved away further from each other. Azula sat forward gritting her teeth getting a bit upset by this. While Aang leans forward on the railing looking serious.

Actor Zuko stood up and walked away from her "Wait. I thought you were the Avatar's girl."

Aang nods his head in agreement. Katara looked into her hands for a moment thinking quietly _"Sorry but I'm Azula's girl, not his"_ she looked back up with a light smile after telling herself that. Azula on the other hand was not taking it so well; her bag of fire flakes were being crushed within her hand _"They got it all wrong Katara is mine and mine alone."_

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge if her nose trying to calm herself down then looks back watching the play quietly.

The actress laughs and slowly walks up to the actor playing Zuko "The Avatar ; why he's like a little brother to me. I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about this."

Then the actors held each other's hands in an embracing way. Azula raised a fine brow watching "Ok I know for a fact that didn't happen and between me and her there was more going on than holding hands" she stated. Aang on the other hand didn't take is so well he slowly got up and started to walk away.

Sokka saw him getting up "Oh, you're getting up . Can you get me some fire flakes ?" he asked then placed his arm around Suki then he quickly let go of her and whispered loudly "Oh and fire gummies."

Suki looks at her boyfriend annoyed by what he did. As time went on the scene changed again there were two large banners hanging against the wall. One was Fire Nation and the other was the Earth Kingdom. There on stage were three actors.

Azula was on the right side with the Fire Nation banner; Iroh on the left side with the Earth Kingdom banner while actor Zuko stayed in the center getting ready to make a decision.

"Well, my brother. What's it going to be ? Your nation or a life of treachery " the actress asked

Actor Zuko looks at his sister then his uncle trying to pick a side.

"Choose treachery, it's more fun." Uncle said giving him the thumbs up.

Zuko walks over to the uncle and actress Azula speaks up surprised by this "No way!"

Then the actor playing Zuko turns and faces his uncle then shoves him to the ground making him drop his cup of tea. Then fake Zuko walks over to the Fire Nation side with his sister looking back at his uncle on the ground.

"I hate you, Uncle. You smell and I hate you for all time." He said and walked off with his sister

As the siblings walk away the Earth Kingdom banner falls off the wall covering the uncle. The real Azula sat quietly for a moment after what she saw "Man I really messed things up there with uncle didn't I?" she asked herself quietly watching.

Katara was a bit shocked by what she saw then looked at her friend "You didn't really say that, did you?"

Zuko looks away sad and disappointed "I might as well have."

Katara looked at him for a moment then looked back at the play thinking quietly to herself _"Zuko and Azula's father really messed up this family. They were both misguided and treated badly by him."_ Looking at the play she continues to think _"Azula still has a chance to be good again just like Zuko, she just needs more time and away from her father."_ She thought.

The scenery changes to the inside of the earth king's home. There the actress playing Mai pulls a knife out of her hair and pretends to throw it pretending to hit one of the earth kingdom guards. Then a woman dressed like Ty Lee jumps in front of another guard kissing her finger and lightly touching him making the guard pass out.

"My friends don't even look like that! Mai doesn't wear anything yellow on her and she doesn't keep knifes in her hair she even said it's too much work for that shit. And this Ty Lee is a fat ass." Azula said crossing her arms over her chest and continues to watch

Actress Aang jumps over the girls "Avatar State, yip yip."

She closes her eyes and they start to glow along with the painted on tattoos. Then she is slowly being lifted into the air with smoke surrounding them. Then fake Azula jumps out of the smoke.

"Not if my lightning can't help it!" she said then threw a long blue cloth at the fake Avatar

The actress grabs a hold of the cloth and places it against her chest and pretends to be getting shocked. Then she passes out and starts to be lowered to the ground. The audience watches awe stricken watching the fake Avatara go down. Then the three actresses pose in front of the body in victory.

Fake Azula stood proudly and spoke "The Avatar is no more!"

Everyone in the audience cheers on the three girls. Sokka starts to get upset by it, Toph leans against the railing very displeased by this, Zuko places his hand over his face not wanting to remember that day, and Katara crosses her arms shaking her head disapproving that moment.

Azula watched rubbing the back of her neck feeling a bit ashamed of that _"I can't believe they put that in there. After that happened Katara wouldn't talk to me for days, it took forever for her to talk to me again I near begged her for forgiveness on that one"_ she sighed and slowly got up leaving the booth to get a drink.

The intermission started and everyone decided it was best to leave to booth for a moment.


	16. Ember Island Players: Part 16

As everyone leaves for the intermission break Katara stays behind for a moment trying to look for Aang. As she looked off for a moment then she accidently bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" looking up at the person

"Well hello" Azula said looking at her with a smile "Tell me what's a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?" she asked her lover

Katara blushed and smiled "Just watching the show with some friends"

"Ah I see, so wanna hook up after the play and go to my place?" the young firebender asked wigging her brow

"You work pretty fast huh?" the young woman asked grinning

Azula smiled wrapping her arms around her lover "yea pretty much but you love it though"

"Yea pretty much" the waterbender said giving her lover a quick kiss on her lips "enjoying the play?"

"Not really, this sucks. I'm just here doing a little research on you." She said grinning

Raising a brow she looks at her lover "Research huh? What have you learned so far?"

"I'll tell you later. Go to your friends now before they start looking for you ok" slipping her arms off her lover

"Ok. I'll see you back at the house then" she said smiling

The fire princess nodded her head "Yup I'll see you there"

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips then went their separate ways; one to find her friends and the other to find something to drink. As Katara steps out on her side she hears Suki talk about them.

"It seems like every time there's a big battle you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot." Suki said smiling at Sokka

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive that's right, she did." He said looking closely at her

She frowns looking at him seriously "Are you trying to get on my bad side ?"

Sokka backs off putting his hands up in surrender "I'm just saying."

"Does anyone know where Aang is?" Katara asked

"He left to get me fire gummies like, ten minutes ago. And I'm still waiting." Her brother said impatiently

"I'm going to check outside." She said a bit worried and walks off.

Azula walks down to the first floor looking around to find something to drink; she then notices a small stand with streams of steam coming from there. It only meant one thing, tea servers. She walked over to them and stood there for a moment thinking of what to drink, a young man smiles at her.

"What can I get you miss?" he asked

She thought for a moment and spoke "Jasmine tea with a bit of honey in it"

"You got it" he said and started to prepare the tea.

She watched carefully for moment thinking about her past when she was a child. One of the days when her uncle told her about this tea when she barely four years old.

_Baby Azula saw her uncle sitting at the Pai Sho table drinking a cup of something. He was looking out the window apparently thinking about something. _

_Azula carefully crawled over to her uncle and sat next to him looking at the cup he was holding. She was curious of what was in that cup. Her mission was to discover this mystical drink. _

_General Iroh heard a small noise and turned his head. He smiled seeing his little niece. _

"_Hello my niece I didn't expect to see you here by yourself. Where's your older brother?" he asked gently picking her up_

_She looked at him and lightly smiled "Don't know. With mommy?" she said _

_He smiles and nods his head "Would you like to keep me company my niece?"_

_She nods with a light smile then she looks at him carefully watching him drink more of whatever it was that was in there. _

_Iroh felt something strange like he was being watched then he looked at his little niece seeing two big bright amber eyes full of curiosity. _

_He chuckles with a smile "I see that you are curious. Do you want to know what I'm drinking?"_

_She nods her head ready to see what it was. _

"_It's called Jasmine tea and it's one of my favorite teas. It comes from the family of green or white tea. The flowers that make the tea look so beautiful and smell so sweet." He looked at his niece who was mostly looking at the cup but he knew she was listening_

"_The way they make the tea is very interesting. First it starts off with simple plain tea then they add the flowers inside the tea. But they are not bloomed yet; it blooms inside the tea and that's what gives it its smell and taste."_

"_Taste?" Azula asked looking at her Uncle _

_He smiles and nods "Would you like some Azula?"_

_She nods her head enthusiastically. He chuckles and carefully lets her have a sip of the warm Jasmine tea. Her eyes widen after tasting the tea, then looks at her uncle with the same expression like she had just tasted the greatest thing on earth._

"_I see that you like the tea as well" he said watching her lightly smile and nod "Good, maybe one day when you get bigger we will sit here drinking Jasmine tea and playing Pai Sho together."_

_She smiles and nods. As time went on that day never came. Her Uncle went to war and she had learned her firebending. _

"Miss? Miss your tea." He said handing her the cup of tea

"Oh, thanks" she handed him come money and walked off

She made her way to the second floor; she looked to her right seeing a door leading outside. The show hadn't started yet so she decided to take a breather outside. She walked out onto the empty balcony staring at the moon. She took a sip of her tea then looked at the sky again; her eyes narrowed spotting something coming towards her.

"Xorshiid?" he lands on the railing in front of her "you bought a message I see" he turned his back to her showing the container.

She opens it and pulls out the letter and starts to read. Her eyes sadden and continues reading the letter "No" she lightly whispers.

Meanwhile back on another balcony two people stand in the moon light staying quiet wondering what to ask or say.

Aang looked at the waterbender and spoke "Katara, did you really mean what you said in there ?"

"In where? What are you talking about" she asked looking back at him

He spoke a bit irritated "On stage when you said I was just like a brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me."

"I didn't say that. An actor said that." She said bothered by the conversation

"But it's true, isn't it ? We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were going to be together but we're not." Aang said feeling depressed

"Aang, I don't know." She said looking out to the ocean again wishing Azula was with her now

"Why don't you know ?" he asked pushing the issue more

"Because we're in the middle of a war and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time." She said feeling a bit irritated

"Well, when is the right time" he asked impatiently

"Aang, I'm sorry but right now, I'm just a little confused." She said closing her eyes messing with her hair _"How do I tell him? He wouldn't understand he's just a kid."_

Aang looks at her for a moment the looks off somewhere else thinking of what to do. Then he looks back at her and leans forward kissing her lips. Katara opens her eyes and steps back shocked at what he did then quickly gets upset by this.

"I just said that I was confused. I'm going inside." And with that she ran inside leaving Aang behind.

As she walked quickly inside she bumps into someone again. Azula turns around and lightly smiles at her.

"You know we really gotta stop meeting like this" she said looking at her lover she notices something wrong "Hey you ok?" she asked gently caressing her cheek

Katara lightly blushes "Yea now that you're here" she said looking up at her lover.

Then leans in kissing her lovers lips deeply trying to forget what happened between her and Aang. Azula was surprised by the kiss but kissed back wrapping her arm around her lover's waist. Lightly touching her firebenders lips with the tip of her tongue she felt Azula open up to her. Their tongues caressed against one another then they slowly pulled back needing air.

The firebender lightly blushed looking at her lover then sadden "Listen we need to talk" she paused looking at her lover "I recently got a letter from my father"

"And?" she asked quietly

"I'll tell you the rest later when we are alone ok." Azula said placing her hand on her lovers cheek

"Ok" the young woman said looking off to the said feeling a bit guilty for Aang kissing her

"You sure you're ok Katara? You seem a bit distracted by something" the young warrior asked

Katara looked into those amber eyes and softly kissed her lip "I'll tell you when we get home ok. I promise."

The fire princess nodded her head understanding that they both want privacy to talk about something to each other.

"As you wish princess" she said smiling

The waterbender smiled back "We better get to our seats before someone spots up"

"Yea don't want one of your friends attacking me" she said jokingly

They smiled at one another then leaned in giving one last kiss to each other before walking back to their own seats. Once at their own seats the watched the rest of the show thinking about how they were going to talk about certain subject to one another.

Sokka notices Aang walking in and sitting next to him. He leans in and whispers "Here's what you missed. We went to the Fire Nation and you got better and Katara was the Painted Lady and I got a sword and I think Combustion Man died. Ooo look, The Invasion's about to start. Shh."

The scenery changed and now two actresses stand on top of a prop sub floating in the ocean.

Actress Katara spoke "I just want to let you know Aang, that I'll always love you. Like a brother."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." The fake Avatar said giving the actress a quick hand shake then flies away.

Aang puts his head down covering his face feeling embarrassed while Katara on the other hand looks away from that scene wishing not to see her little mistake. Moments later two more actors appear on the fake sub which are Sokka and Toph

"Hey Toph, would you say you and Aang have a rocky relationship" actor Sokka said making the audience laugh

The real Sokka gets over excited and lifts Aang's hat up "I told him to say that." Then puts it back down looking at the play

"I hope everyone's ready for The Invasion. Slop-A-Pow!" Fake Sokka said doing a pose making the audience laugh again and the real Sokka laughing twice as hard

Then the scenery changes again except this time it's into the fire nation palace. There they see the female Aang land inside along with the rest of the actors.

"We finally made it to the royal palace but no one's home." She said then sees actor Zuko appear.

"Actually, I'm home and I want to join you." He said with a different hair style

Actor Sokka lowers his boomerang "I guess we have no choice. Come on." And all five of them run off stage

"I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now." Sokka said standing up and stretching

Suki looks up at him "Wait. The play's not over." She said pulling him back down

"But it is over. Unless…This is the future." He said making a serious face.

Then the actor playing Fire Lord Ozai appears out of the darkness. When Azula sees this she feels a small shiver up her spine remembering the strange dream she had in the woods.

"With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the Fire Nation!" Actor Ozai said with his hands in the air

Fake Azula appears kneeling down to him "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace. They're trying to stop you." She said pointing at him with both hands

The real Azula watched quietly feeling a bit bothered by this _"Do I really kneel to him like that? And she makes me sound like a control puppet."_ She stays quiet and continues to watch

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself." Fake Ozai said and disappeared into the smoke.

Once he disappears, actors Zuko and Aang come out facing actress Azula.

"Aang, you fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off." Fake Zuko said and watched the female Avatar fly away

"You are no longer my brother. You are an enemy." She said clenching her fist

"No, I am the rightful heir to the throne!" Actor Zuko claimed

The actress smirked "We'll see." Then she attacked him with a blue cloth streamer

He dodges the attack and jumps over her. In midair he tries to attack her but she dodges it as well. Then he attacks against except he's using two red streamers instead of one. She dodges it by jumping over the fake flames. She quickly turns around and does her final move sending large flames his way. He doesn't dodge it in time and he is covered by the fake flames.

"Honor!" he yells then disappears in stage.

The actress Azula turns to the audience and bows at them. They cheer on happily for her. The real Zuko looks shocked by what he saw. All his friends are shocked by this too and look at him.

The real Azula sat there a bit shocked by this as well "Did-Did I just kill my own brother? Can my father really make me do that?" she asked herself and continued watching.

The scenery changes once again, except this time there are flames appearing on stage giving it that final scene kind of look. The actress playing Aang appears and is walking around looking for the fire lord.

A spot light shines on the actor Ozai "So, you have mastered all 4 elements"

"Yeah and now, you're going down." The female Aang said

"No, it is you who are going down. You see, you are too late. The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable." He explained with his arms in the air. The real Aang looks on feeling scared.

Then actor Ozai attacks with two red clothes, he tries to hit the actress but she jumps out of the way. She turns around and uses her fake glider with two baby blue flags sticking out on the edges of the staff representing wind.

They both head straight towards each other, the fire lord actor tries to attack again but the actress flies right over him. She turns again facing him; they both attack and dodge one another. Then when fake Aang back away the fire lord he sent endless streams of red cloth her way.

She jumps over him dodging each one in the air, once she lands the fake fire lord sends his signature move. He thrust both hands forward brings a very large fire ball towards the Avatar.

She tries to dodge it by flying away but it doesn't work, she's caught in the fake flames "Nooo…" she lays on the ground defeated

Actress Azula appears "It is over, Father. We've done it." She said victoriously

"Yes, we have done it! The dreams of my Father and my Father's Father have now been realized." He said now standing on a tall platform with large flames in the background "The World is mine." He said holding his arms up in victory.

Everyone in the audience stands up and cheers for victory. The gang sits there in shock seeing what just happened and what may become of the future. Azula didn't stay long she left right after the fake fire lord explained about the comet arriving. She was fighting with herself whether or not if she was doing good for her country or if she was fighting for the wrong side the whole time.

She quickly walked over to the summer home entering through the front door and slamming it behind her. She went straight to her room closing it behind her then walked over to her closet opening to its full extent. She stood there looking at her royal fire nation armor. She didn't know how long she was standing there looking at her armor she didn't even hear her lover walk in.

Katara slowly walked in closing the door behind her and locking it. She looked up noticing Azula standing in front of her armor with the closet doors wide open. The waterbender took carful steps then gently wrapped her arms around her lover from behind. She felt her stiffen for a bit then relaxed into the hold.

"What am I doing?" the firebender asked "Why am I doing this? Who in spirits name am I?" she continued to ask

Katara stayed quiet for a moment knowing her lover was having a hard time picking a path to walk on.

"Is that what I am? A tool so he could use to get rid of others easily without getting his hands covered in blood like me?" she lowers her head "I'm fighting for my country with all I have, but is it right?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Azula I can't really answer all those questions. But to me you're not a tool you're a human being with feelings and you want what everyone else wants. To be loved and I'm the one who loves you. Your Azula the fire nation princess, a warrior, and my lover" Katara said feeling Azula turn around looking into her eyes

She looked into those deep blue eyes and sighed sadly putting her head down "The letter I got from my father. It says that he wishes to seek an audience with me at once by tomorrow morning." She said quietly

"That means your leaving tonight?" Katara asked in a sad voice

The young warrior nodded and looked back up into her lovers eyes "I'll try to come back to you as soon as possible. Promise Katara"

The waterbender stayed quiet for a moment then looked away "Azula remember you asked if I was ok back in the theater." Her lover nodded "Well I wasn't….Aang kissed me again"

Azula stiffened looking at her "Again?"

"Yes, he kissed me back before the invasion then again while at the theater." She said still looking away.

"Care to explain this to me?" her lover asked a bit upset with the Avatar

Katara lightly sighed and began to explain "The kiss back at the invasion was a surprise kiss, I want to pull back but he hand his hand on my shoulder to keep me in place. I think he knew I want to move back." She held her hands together "I didn't tell him anything because he took off right after the kiss. And after the invasion I completely forgot about it."

The young warrior stayed quiet watching her lover. She could tell Katara was telling the truth and she could also tell her lover was feeling guilty by this.

"Then with the whole scene about me and Zuko back at the Earth Kingdom prison, he got upset and left. Then he started pushing the subject about being in a relationship with him."

"What did you tell him?" she asked

Katara looked up at her lover "I told him that it wasn't the right time and told him I was a bit confused"

"Confused about what?" the firebender quickly asked feeling a bit hurt

"About nothing, it's just I don't know how to tell him that I'm in love with someone else. That I'm in love you with." The young woman said looking at her

Azula closed her eyes and turned her head to the side "Is it bad to be in love with me?" she asked

Katara's eyes widen by that question "What?" she quickly cupped her lovers face making Azula look at her "No its not, it's just how do you explain something like that to a kid who barely understands girl signals."

She raises a fine brow "Girl signals?" she asked

"That's the only way I can think of it unless you got something better." Katara said looking at her lover

The young warrior stood up straight gently taking Katara's hands into her own "Yea I do it's called not interested hints" she said grinning

"Ok you win that one." The young woman said leaning into her lover "But Azula what am I going to do with him? He won't drop this subject till I tell him my real reason."

The prodigy thought for a moment and spoke "Well there are two options. One you tell him about us after he defeats my father and we can live happily ever after. Or two if he doesn't win against my father, I will over throw my father and make you my Fire Lady and tell him I'll stop attacking if he leaves you alone"

"That sound like it'll take a lot of work" the young woman said giving her lover a skeptical look

"At least I'm thinking of a way." She shot back

"Right ok, we'll just see how that goes" they lightly laughed at the thought then Katara lightly blushed "Do you really want me to be your Fire Lady if that really happened?"

"Yes, you are the perfect woman to be my Fire Lady" the prodigy said

"How will you propose to me?" she asked

"Can't tell you, it'll ruin the moment" turning away

"Oh come on you can tell me; pleasssseeee." She stood in front of her lover "I said please so you have to tell me"

The warrior shook her head closing her eyes "Not going to happen"

"I'll cry if you dont" her lover threatened

The firebender grinned and quickly grabbed her lover holding her close "Don't cry baby, Azula will give you the most amazing proposal you have ever seen." She said replaying the Jet scene

"Oh Azula. Just shut up" The young woman said lightly slapping her lover on the arm

They laughed for a moment then started to calm down. The young firebender held her lover close and kissed her lips softly.

"I have to get going ok. If I don't show in time I don't know what he'll do to me." She said looking at her lover

The young waterbender looked at her with sad eyes "I understand"

She nods and slowly let's go of her lover and starts to gather her things. Katara sits on the bed watching her pack her things. Then she sees her lover changing out of her clothes and getting ready to put her armor on.

"No let me do that" she said quickly standing up walking over to her warrior.

Azula didn't say anything or fight back this time. She just carefully watched her lover making sure everything was on right and checking to see if everything was secure. Once Katara was done she stepped back looking over at her work.

The warrior smiled and cupped her lovers chin "Thank you" she softly said then leaned in kissing her beloved deeply.

Their kiss was very passionate and very needy at the same time. Once the kiss was over Azula stepped back and grabbed her bag. She looked at Katara and gave her a tight hug; she could hear the young woman about to cry.

"Please, Please come back to me safely. I don't want you around him anymore" Katara said trying to hold back her tears

Azula pulled back and wiped her tears away "I'll be back I promise and I'll try to stay away from him." She said.

Katara nodded and watched her lover grab her belongings and jump out the window leaving her behind crying quietly to herself.


	17. Sozin's Comet  Phoenix King: Part 17

As the morning sun started to rise; Azula princess of the Fire Nation made her way into the palace. She was walking straight to the Fire Nation throne where her father is usually at but as soon as she walked into the room he wasn't there. She raised a brow and slowly walked out of the room.

"Something's not right." She quietly told herself as she continued to walk away. Then a servant walked up to her. She was a young woman.

"Excuse me princess, but your father said if you were looking for him he would be in your training grounds." She said with her head bowed

The prodigy felt a small shiver go up her spine "I see, thank you." And with that she walked away.

The young servant raised her head up and was a bit confused. Never in her life has she heard the princess say thank you before or was that calm saying it. She quietly watched as the firebender walked away.

Azula made her way to her training grounds. Something in her stomach told her not to step into the room. But she had orders from her father and she couldn't just walk away from them. She took a deep breath and pushed the large doors open walking into the training room.

"Father?" she looked around for a moment and walked into the center of the training grounds.

"Azula I'm glad to see you came at the time I demanded" her father said coming out of a small room.

She quickly knelt before her father "Of course father. You said you wished to see me?"

"Yes I do" he said slowly walking up to her "I have been hearing rumors"

Her mind went into shock but her body kept calm "Rumors?"

"Yes, it appears that there are two traitors on the run" he paused looking at her for any signs "I think you know them. Their names are Ty Lee and Mai."

Azula kept her head down looking at the ground she could feel her heart beat faster. She could also feel her father's cold glare trying to burn its way into her mind.

"I discovered they were held in the boiling rock because they betrayed you by letting Zuko and the others escape." He walked a bit closer to her "But when I tried to execute the two people who betrayed you they seemed to have hidden. I had my troop's storm that prison and I happen to stumble upon a small document the warden had written."

The young firebenders mind and heart were going at a rapid pace when he told her that "So tell me Azula why are they under your jurisdiction and your protection?" he father asked

She didn't look up, she didn't want to look up "Because father they are my traitors and I want to make them suffer. I didn't want your hands covered in blood for my mistakes."

Ozai looked down at his daughter "That's very loyal of you Azula, but for doing that you have broken my rules. And you do you know what that means don't you?"

"Yes father I do" she said started to shiver

The fire lord looked closely at her daughter and frowned deeply "You can't hide them from me. I see them written on your face." Azula looked up at him "You're having emotions again"

And without another word he attacked her sending a fire blast her way. She quickly dodged it by rolling to the side. He frowns at this and starts sending rapid fire blast at her. She blocks a couple of them and manages to dodge a couple.

He got into a low stance and quickly moved his hands. Azula's eyes widen seeing the lightening as soon as her father sent the attack towards her she did what her instincts told her to do. She bought out her two first fingers and absorbed the lighting then in one movement she let it out hitting some equipment.

The next thing she knew she was on the ground feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. Her father punched her sending her to the ground. He looked at her then lifted her up with one hand and tossed her to the other side of the room like a rag doll.

"Your starting to disappoint me Azula" he said walking over to her "Your becoming weak and imperfect again" he stood over her "but don't worry" he grabbed her by the neck lifting her off the ground "Your loving father will fix that."

"Gather round Team Avatar." Sokka said "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the "Melon Lord", our timing has to be perfect." He kneels down and starts to draw out the plans.

"First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence and while the "Melon Lord" is distracted, Aang swoops in and "BAM!" He delivers the final blow." He said happily while Aang on the other hand feels uncomfortable with the plan.

"Err…what about me?" the young earthbender ask

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces." He said

Toph smiled "So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?"

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic" The young warrior said smiling

Toph grins at the idea "Sweetness." As soon as everyone gets into their positions for the attack she gets into character "Muahahahahahaha!"

Zuko and Katara hid behind some rocks, looking at Toph. Zuko turns his head seeing Aang who appears out from behind another hiding spot with Momo. He looks to the side and sees Suki and Sokka peer out of their own hiding place. Sokka wearing his Water Tribe wolf armor signals with his arm to go.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Katara all make their way towards Toph except for Aang who stays put. The wolf warrior and Kyoshi warrior run towards their target but the ground shakes and an army of Fire Nation soldiers made of rock charges toward them. Sokka cuts the rock in half. Suki jump spins and delivers a kick to another rock soldier, knocking it down.

They continue to run before a flaming boulder drops from the sky and crash in front of them, Suki thinks quickly and cart wheels over it. Sokka is left behind lying on the ground with his face mere inches away from the flaming rock.

He quickly gets up and shakes his fist "Watch it, Toph!"

"I am not Toph, I am "Melon Lord"! Muahahahahaha!" then she earthbends another rock setting it on fire and sends it towards Zuko and Katara.

They dodge it but then are quickly surrounded by the rock soldiers. With team work they take out the fake soldiers as fast as possible and kept running towards their target.

Sokka keeps running and sees and opening "Now, Aang!"

Aang comes out of nowhere and jumps off a large rock holding his staff above his head ready to give the final blow to the "melon lord" but he has second thoughts and stops his attack barely touching the melon. He puts his staff down and looks at the ground.

"What are you waiting for ? Take him out!" Zuko said coming out from his hiding place

The young monk shakes his head and speaks "I can't"

Sokka walks up to him "What's wrong with you ? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

He looks up at his friend "I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself."

Sokka takes out his sword and cuts the head of the melon lord "There. That's how it's done."

Azula lands on the ground again with a hard thud. Her body was already weak and tired from pushing her limits. There was no blood, no bruises, and no sighs of her being beaten. Her father was good at hiding things especially with her.

She weakly stood up, her armor already broken apart and cracked, her hair now down and covering her eyes. Ozai stood there looking at her with his fist clinched then smirked.

"I have one last thing for you Azula, it'll be something you'll never forget" after he said that right on cue rock hands shot out from the darkness grabbing her wrist and ankles pinning her to the wall. Then the Dai Li appeared.

"I should thank you for bring them here, they will be a great help to me" the Fire Lord said slowly walking up to her "And since your acting weak just like your brother Zuko, well I have decided to treat you like him. In fact I'm even going to give you your own mark so that way you can always remember that your weakness will be your failure."

He snaps his fingers and she is moved. Now the front of the body is pushed against the wall. She tries to move against the restraints but nothing. She was too weak then her eyes widen when the last of her top armor is removed then the back of her shirt being ripped as well.

Now her back was bare and visible to her father. He looked at her for a moment and spoke "Pain will be your teacher, and your mark will be a reminder Azula." He snapped his fingers again.

Two more Dai Li agents come out and start to earthbend a large chunk of strong marble, as soon as they were done they compacted it tightly. It looked like a large stamp with a symbol on it. Ozai stood in front of it looking at it carefully and grinned. "Be grateful Azula this mark will be special."

He opened his hand and let a stream of fire hit the symbol till it was glowing bright red. He moved to the side "And now you will be remind that you are mine" right after he said that the two Dai Li thrust the large hot rock towards Azula's back. All that was heard throughout the Fire Nation palace was a loud painful scream that the servants will never forget.

Katara smiles walking up to the group "I have a surprise for everyone!"

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" she said smiling while the rest of her friends looked at her weird.

"Er, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this." She opens a scroll showing a baby picture "Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute" she said making everyone giggle except Zuko "Oh lighten up, I was just teasing."

"That's not me. It's my Father." He says making Katara roll up the picture

"But he looked so sweet and innocent." Suki pointed out

Zuko quickly spoke up "Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst Father in the history of Fathers."

"But he is still a human being." Aang said making everyone look at him

"You're going to defend him?" the prince asked

"No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the World will probably be better off without him. There's gotta be another way." He said facing the group

"Like what?" Zuko shot back

"I don't know. Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore." The Avatara said happily

"Yeah then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again." The prince said sarcastically making some people giggle in the background

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asked naively

Zuko frowned "No!"

He sighs and puts his head down then starts to pace back and forth "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like…"

"Sure, you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the Universe will forgive you." Sokka said

The young monk snaps "This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!"

The young waterbender quickly steps in "Aang, we do understand. It's just…"

"Just what, Katara ! What?" he shouted

"We're trying to help." She shouted back

"Then when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I love to hear it!" then he quickly walks away

"Aang, don't walk away from this." Katara said and was about to follow him till she felt a hand on her should.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." Zuko stated calmly

The young Avatar sits on a balcony with his legs crossed with a small shrine in front of him meditating.

Momo flies in and lands in front of him "Hey, Momo. I don't suppose you know what I should do." Momo looks at him and makes a quick noise "I didn't think so." He closes his eyes and continues to mediate.

As time went on both of them fall asleep. Not far from the summer home a small land of forest slowly comes forth. Aang opens his eyes and starts to walk towards the little island. Momo wakes up seeing his master jump off the balcony. He follows trying to alert him but it's no use. Aang was stuck in a trance. Once he walks to the edge of the beach he gets into the water and swims towards the little island with Momo right behind him.

A bedroom door opens and a body is thrown on the bed by two Dai Li they walk out and close the doors behind them.

"Will she be normal by tomorrow?" the Fire Lord asked

"Yes my Lord she should be just like you want her to be. She won't even remember the pain." A Dai Li agent stated

"Good, Good. How long do you think this will last?" he asked

"To be honest we don't really know my lord, the brainwashing effect last as long as a person is weak minded. We never really faced a person so strong willed as her." The agent stated

"I see" he looks away for a moment then looks back at them "I want you to guard this palace then. And make sure she stays the way I want her too. If you don't heard any orders from me by tomorrow she'll be in control since she'll be the way she's meant to be."

"Yes my Lord" he nods and both agents' walks away

Morning comes and the Fire Nation princess slowly awakens. She sits up groggy and rubs her head.

"What happened last night?" she asked closing her eyes trying to remember. But there was a knock on her door "What!" she shouted

A servant walks in and bows her head "I'm sorry to disturb you princess but your father told me to get you ready for today's event."

The prodigy nods and slowly stands up walking over to her wash bowl. She lightly washes her face and grabs the towel that was handed to her. As soon as she is done with everything that she wanted the servants start to carefully dress her.

A young woman helps her with her armor; it was the same young woman who told Azula her father was in the training room. She stands in front of the princess securing her armor; Azula watches quietly then something comes to mind.

_Smooth, gentle hands touch her armor in a loving way. Then slowly slips the belt around her hips. "There all done" said the feminine voice_. Azula quickly grabs the young woman's hands which startles the servant.

She looked into those brown eyes; she was trying to figure out who it was that was so loving to her. Her grip tighten around the young woman's hands, she could see the servant lightly blush looking back at her. She quickly let go of the servant's hands and looks away.

"Leave now, I'll be with the Fire Lord soon" the princess said.

The servant nods and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. Azula stands there for a moment trying to figure out who that woman was in her mind. But she quickly shook if off and finished up with her armor and walks out of her room.

Sokka carefully lands Appa in front of the summer home "Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang either."

"No. It's like he just….disappeared." The firebender said

Toph quickly sits up and speaks "Hey, wait a minute, has anyone noticed that Momo's missing too "

"Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time. Appa ate Momo!" the young swordsmen turns around opening Appa's mouth "Momo, I'm coming for ya, buddy!"

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." His sister informed

"That's just what Appa wants you to think." He said and crawls into Appa's mouth

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only 2 days away." The prince stated

The waterbender turns around looking at him "What should we do Zuko"

"I don't know." He stands up and notices everyone staring "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara simply stated

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you." The blind earthbender said

The prince of the Fire Nation stays quiet for a moment thinking of a way to track Aang down then a thought comes to him. Everyone packs up on Appa and Zuko leads the way flying towards their destination.

Sokka looks over at the prince a bit confused "Zuko, I don't want to tell you how to do your job but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom . There's no way Aang's there."

"Just trust me." He simply said and kept going

Meanwhile back at the Fire Nation Capital, Fire Lord Ozai is being carried to a large platform following right behind him is Azula sitting in her carrier as well. She sits quietly concentrating on who that young woman was that was on her mind. _"She must be someone I met before. She must be, she was acting like I was her lover though."_ She thought

She gets frustrated by this and notices she's not going fast enough "Come on slowpokes, faster!" she yelled at the servants. They move faster she sits back down still frustrated _"Whoever she is, she's probably long gone by now."_

As soon as she reaches her father she quickly runs out and kneels before him "Sorry I'm late, Father. Good palanquin bearers are so hard to come by these days. So, is everything ready for our departure ?"

"There has been a change of plans, Azula." He said with his back facing her

She is shocked by this "What?"

"I've decided to lead the fleet of airships to Ba Sing Se alone. You will remain here in the Fire Nation." He stated

"But I thought we were going to do this together." She said

"My decision is final." He said getting a bit annoyed by his daughter

"You….you can't treat me like this." She said standing up talking back to her father "You can't treat me like Zuko!"

"Azula, silence yourself." He ordered already knowing for a fact he already treated her like Zuko

"But it was my idea to burn everything to the ground! I deserve to be by your side!" she shouted

"Azula!" he shouted causing her to put her head down in obedience "Listen to me. I need you here to watch over the homeland, it's a very important job that I can only entrust to you." He lied

"Really?" she asked

"And for your loyalty, I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord." He simply stated looking at his daughter

"Fire Lord Azula . It does seem appropriate. But, what about you? " she asked still trying to soak in the new information she was given

"Fire Lord Ozai is no more. Just as the World will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the World. From this moment on, I will be known as…the "Phoenix King"!" He said victoriously now wearing phoenix like armor and helmet.

Then a large curtain is pulled into the air showing the Phoenix King symbol then Fire Nation soldiers pull up the new flags for their King. As soon as all the flags were up two firebenders lit up the large stage causing two pillars to shot out fire making it look like the phoenix wings.

Azula eyes widen a bit remembering seeing this symbol before. But she couldn't really remember where. She stayed quiet watching her father while in the back of her mind she was still thinking about the young woman.

As team Avatar land the sky bison then get down and follow Zuko who is walking over to an old bar area. As soon as they walked in Katara had to ask.

"And the reason you brought us to a seedy Earth Kingdom tavern is what now?" she asked

"June." He pointed out who was sitting calmly drinking her tea.

A huge burly man tries to lunge at the bounty hunter but she stops him with her leg and pushes him down easily causing the man to groan in pain. She looks up seeing another man coming her way.

"Oh yeah that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole." Sokka stated

June quickly moves off to the side causing the other fighter to break the table.

"Mole Her skin is flawless." Suki stated

The large man tries to swing at her again but she easily dodges it by moving to the side.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." The water tribe warrior pointed out

The gang watches her as she easily moves side to side avoiding the fighters attack.

"Her shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the World. It's the one shot we have of finding him." Zuko stated

June continues to dodge the fighter's punches till she finally decided to fight back. She throw her cup of tea straight up into the air and in one quickly movement she easily tosses him into the air making him crash into a table knocking him out. She lightly smiles and holds her hand out grabbing her cup of non-spilt tea and finishes it off.

"I don't know who this June lady is but I like her." The young earthbender said proudly

Aang lies on the ground unconscious but he is slowly awakened by his pet lemur "Hey Momo, I just had the strangest dream." He says sitting up but then is surprised by where he was sitting at "Wait…" he looks around noticing he was in the middle of the ocean "Where are we?"


	18. Sozin's Comet  Old Masters: Part 18

It was night fall and the Avatar team stood in the Earth Kingdom tavern wanting to talk to a bounty hunter. June kicks an empty seat and sits down drinking her cup.

"Hey, I remember her. She helped you attack us!" Sokka pointed out

"Yup, back in the good old days." The prince said walking over to her

June sees someone out of the corner of her eye "Oh great, it's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here." He simply stated

She looks up and smirks "I see you worked things out with your girlfriend."

Katara and Zuko blush and quickly spoke up "I'm not his girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" they said at the same time _"If Azula heard that she would kick her ass"_ Katara quietly thought.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. I was only teasing; so what you want ?" June asked

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko stated

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun." She said taking a drink

"Does the end of the World sound like more fun?" Zuko said causing June to look at him

Outside the tavern Appa and Nyla stand face to face growling at each other, then Appa licks her face and both quickly settle down lying in front of each other. Then she looks up seeing her master.

"Nyla" showing a piece of meat then throws it at her which is quickly eaten "Who's my little snuffly wuffly." She cooed while petting her then Nyla shoots out her tongue "Whoa! Careful there." Gently closing her pets mouth "Okay, who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?" the bounty hunter asked

"I have Aang's staff." Katara said handing it to her.

June takes the staff and places it in front of her shirshu letting her smell the Avatars scent. Nyla sniffs the air first then paces around the gang trying to catch something. She takes a quick sniff in Appa's saddle then lies on the ground covering her nose.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked puzzled

"It means your friend's gone." The bounty hunter said comforting her pet

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph plainly said

"No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist." She said looking at the group causing then to look worried

Azula quickly sits up in bed breathing heavily feeling a bit of sweat glide down her jawline. She slowly calms herself and lies back down in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She had a nightmare that her father beaten her. It felt so real; she remembered the pain so well. And she remembered what he said to her.

She slowly gets out of bed and walks into her private bathroom; she pulls a rope by the door and in minutes two older female servants walk in bowing their heads to her.

"You called princess?"

"Yes, fix me a warm bath. No soaps or anything, I just want to spend some time alone" she said

They nodded and started getting her bath ready. Once that was done they bowed their head and left that bathroom. Azula watched the closed door for a moment then slipped off her robes and sinks into the warm waters. She closes her eyes and submerges into the water trying to clear her thoughts.

"What do you mean Aang doesn't exist? Do you mean he's… you know, dead ?" the wolf warrior asked feeling hopeless

"Nope, we could find him if he were dead. Ah, it's a real head scratcher. See ya." June said walking away from the group and jumping onto Nyla's saddle.

The young earthbender felt her walk away "Helpful, real helpful."

"Wait, I have another idea. There's only one other person in this World who can help us face the Fire Lord." The prince said to the group "I'll be right back with a smell sample" Looking at the bounty hunter.

Zuko runs off quickly to get something from Appa's saddle then comes back carefully lifting it up with the tips of his fingers.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked covering his nose from the strong odor along with everyone else except the young earthbender

Toph smiles crossing her arms "I think it's kind of sweet."

The shirshu smells the sandal getting its scent "Let's do this." And with that the bounty hunter took off.

"Hey, wait up!" the prince said and quickly got onto Appa along with the rest of the group quickly following June.

The princess of the Fire Nations opens her eyes and slowly comes back out of the water. She rubs her head squeezing her eyes shut getting frustrated. Was her dream real are not? Yes she does remember when she was younger that her father did leave scars on her feet.

"But why would he do it to me now? Why now? What did I do?" she growls in frustration and blows steam of her nose heating up the bath water. "Maybe when the sun rises and I can meditate with Agni. I can get answers from there." She said to herself

"_Nothings making sense to me. I see this woman in my head and now I'm having nightmares of my father beating for something."_ She thought to herself and carefully gets out of the water _"I need to figure this out soon before this gets to me"_ slipping her silk robe back on and heads back to bed.

"_Agni will help. I can't go to father and ask him about this. He'll either deny it or think I'm crazy."_ She lay's in bed looking out to the closed doors that lead out to her balcony. She turns to her side and tries to go back to sleep.

Morning slowly comes in and the young prodigy is already sitting at the edge out the balcony with her legs crossed and eyes closed. She could feel the sun rise inside her. _"Agni hear my thoughts and tell me what's happening to me?"_ _**"You do know what's happening; you're just not thinking clear enough" **_now she was confused but she kept her eyes closed.

"_What the heck was that?"__** "I'm you expect the part you lost"**__ "the part I lost? I never lost anything before" __**"Yes you have you just let daddies so called love throw it away"**__ "But I thought-" __**"Yea well you thought wrong. You can't trust anybody in the palace anymore got it" **__"Why? And why should I listen to you?"_

"_**Oh for the love of- damn you're an idiot" **__"Excuse me you just called yourself that because your me."__** "Yea I already know that. Look just listen got it. The reason why you should listen to me is because I know what really happened to you. And the reason why you can't trust anybody in the palace anymore is because they are keeping secrets from you."**_

"_How do you know this?" __**"Because I'm the smarter part of you too idiot. Now open your eyes and leave before someone spots you. Reason why; their keeping an eye on you." **__"But why?"__** "No time to talk. Open your damn eyes now!"**_ The princess opens her eyes and quickly looks around trying to spot anyone.

She sees no one but she feels it. She walks off the balcony and walks back into her room closing the doors behind her. Two agents slowly come out from their hiding spots and stealthily go back into the palace.

As time went on noon came. Katara sits quietly in the saddle looking at the sky then she looks over at her brother and friends. Sokka was taking a nap along with Suki who was leaning against him. Her blue eyes shifted looking over a Toph who seems to have fallen asleep as well lying on her back with her feet hanging out the saddle. Then she carefully looks over at Zuko whose still steering Appa.

She lightly sighs and takes out a gold coin; she couldn't help but smile seeing the coin. It was the gold coin that Azula gave her the night before she took off to find the man that killed her mother. She looks over at the coin and traces the patterns with the tips of her fingers.

"_She hasn't sent a message or anything yet. Last time she was away that long without a sigh is when Ty Lee attacked her"_ she looked at the coin and places it over her heart _"Please be safe for me Azula, I don't want anything happening to you"_ she gently kisses the coin and carefully places it in a small pouch she made for it.

She closes her eyes and starts to rest like the others. She drifts off into a light sleep till the night sky started to take over. Everyone woke up to see if they were at their destination yet. They looked puzzled seeing the walls of Ba Sing Se

Zuko looked at the wall puzzled "We're going to Ba Sing Se?"

Nyla scratches the rubble of the broken wall "Your Uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck." And with that she takes off

Zuko watches her leave then looks back at the group "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean Aang walks around the small island trying to figure out where he is. He walks over a small his and sees a large hold in the certain shape.

"It's a hexagon." He said walking into the center of it "It doesn't seem like normal rock." He does an earthbending move but nothing happens "It's not made of earth. This is so strange. I wish I had some help right now. I wish I had Roku." Feeling a bit sad then sits up "I do have Roku"

He sits down with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He carefully breaths in and out concentrating then a blue human shape of smoke comes out of him and sits in front of him forming into Avatar Roku.

"You're right, Aang. All the past Avatars, all their experience and wisdom, is available to you if you look deep inside yourself." The Avatar said

"So where am I, Roku? What is this place?" the young monk asked

"I…don't know, Aang." He said looking a bit puzzled as well then he looks back at the young boy "But I see that you are lost in more ways than one right now."

"I am. I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord." Aang spoke

Back in Ba Sing Se the group sleeps peacefully till Toph wakes up feeling vibrations heading her way. She earthbends her tent away then the whole group in surrounded by fire. Everyone looks around trying to find the enemy when the see four people appear in white and blue uniforms. Looking closely the four people were Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku and Bumi.

Bumi smiles happily "Well, look who's here." And laughs making Sokka and Katara looks happily at each other while the rest of the group is puzzled

The princess of the Fire Nation sits up in bed pondering on what happened to her this morning. Was it really the side of her that she lost? Or was she just going crazy trying to find a solution? She looked around her bedroom and carefully got up and started locking her doors along with closing the heavy curtains which covered her room in darkness.

She walked around her room easily without the lights. Opening a small drawer next to her bed she pulled out six candles then she walked over to a spacy area of her room. She sat down with her legs crossed and surrounded herself with the candles then lit one by one.

She closed her eyes and carefully breathed in and out. _"I need answers and I need answers now. What's happening to me? It feels like something's missing or missed placed" __**"You catch on quickly" **_Azula was a bit surprised by the voice again _"Who are you really? And why are you inside my head?" __**"That's a stupid question to ask, I already told you I'm you except the part you lost and the reason why I'm in here is because this is my body as much as it is yours"**__ "I don't believe you. I want proof or something"__** "Damn your stupid"**_ there was a pause as Azula frowned at that remark _**"Fine you want some proof here's your proof"**_

Azula's eyes kept closed but she was shocked at what she was remembering. She quickly opened her eyes and let out a heavy breath "whoa". She sat up and looked around her room for a moment then back at the blue flames comes from her candles.

"Blue eyes" she quietly mumbled looking at her flames.

Aang sits in the same position and spoke "Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom." Right after he said that she appears in front of him.

She spoke "In my day, Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the World out of balance. I stopped him and the World entered a great era of peace."

"But you didn't really kill Chin; technically he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way." Aang pointed out

"Personally I don't really see the difference but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chin. I offer you this wisdom, Aang. Only justice will bring peace." And with that she disappears.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi." Aang said a bit annoyed by it.

Azula sits quietly on the floor while the candles still burned, she sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and scowling at the flames. The second voice has yet to respond to her, and she was starting to get bothered by it. After showing a small flash back of a young woman with blue eyes and dark skin she wanted more answers.

"_Who is she to me? Was she someone that special to me to make me feel something?"_ she shakes her head _"No, nothing good would come of this. Even if she did love me I couldn't love her back. I mean look where she's got me"_ She gritted her teeth thinking about it _"I lost part of myself and now I can't trust anyone in my own home. If I ever saw that woman again I will make her pay."_

She stood up and turned that candles off with her firebending then walked off to bed trying to get more sleep.

Aang sat there thinking "I need to look deep inside myself." He closes his eyes concentrating then a new Avatar appears wearing water tribe warrior clothing

"I am Avatar Kuruk. When I was young, I was always a "go with the flow" kind of Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems and there was peace and good times in the World. But then, I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the face stealer. It was my fault, if I had been more attentive and more active, I could have saved her. Aang, you must actively shape your own destiny, and the destiny of the World." He said and disappears

Aang looks at the same spot were the Avatar's before him sat. He felt hopeless and closed his eyes covering his hands with his face.

As the group continues to follow their masters to the camp area King Bumi earthbends a rock making the wall lower and walk into the area.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp." The crazy earthbender said was everyone walked in

Zuko looked around for a moment "Where…where is he?"

"Your Uncle's in there, Prince Zuko." The sword master said pointing out Iroh's tent

Zuko walks over to the tent then he puts his head down and sits on the ground just outside his uncle's tent. Katara notices this and walks up to him.

"Are you okay" she ask

"No, I'm not okay. My Uncle hates me, I know it." Katara sits beside him "He loved me and supported me in every way he could and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" She asked with a caring smile

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." The prince stated

She smiles "Then he'll forgive you. He will." _"Just like I forgive your sister."_ She thought. She watches in stand up and walk inside the tent _"Hopefully after this war is over you can forgive your sister too Zuko"_ she got up and walked away

As soon as Zuko walks into the tent he calls his name "Uncle." He opens his eyes seeing his uncle sleeping. He lightly smiles and sits down by him waiting for him to wake up.

Aang sits in the hexagon still lost "All these past Avatars, they keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it. They don't get it." Momo takes a noise speaking to him "You're right, maybe an air nomad Avatar would understand where I'm coming from."

His pet looks at him puzzled "I know you can't really talk. Pretending you can just helps me think." Momo chatters something "I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that."

The young monk closes his eyes and beings to concentrate, looking deep within himself to ask an airbender for advice. A smoky blue figure appears in front of him and speaks.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender." She said

"Avatar Yangchen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web."

"Yes, all life is sacred." She spoke

"I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever and I've only had to use violence for necessary defense and I've certainly never used it to take a life." The young Avatar said proudly

"Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gently spirit and the monks have taught you well. But this isn't about you,this is about the World." The Air nomad pointed out

"But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the World so my spirit could be free." He concluded

"Many great and wise air nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment but the Avatar can never do it because your sole duty is to the World. Here is my wisdom for you, selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs and do whatever it takes to protect the World." And with that piece of advice she disappears

"I guess I don't have a choice, Momo. I have to kill the Fire Lord." He said sadly

As the sun rises above the camp site near the Ba Sing Se walls, General Iroh awakens. He yawns and stretches then out of the corner of his eye he sees his nephew. He looks away not wanting to turn around.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me. But I want you to know, I'm so so sorry, Uncle. I'm so sorry and ashamed of what I did." Zuko said with tears running down his cheeks "I don't know how I can ever make it up to you but I'll-"

He was cut off at what he was saying by his uncle who pulled him into a loving hug. Iroh's tears show and he smiles holding his nephew close.

"How can you forgive me so easily? I thought you would be furious with me." Zuko said still crying

Iroh spoke in a gently voice still holding him "I was never angry with you. I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way." Parting from him uncle looking at him

"But you found it again. And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here." His uncle said and pulls him back into a hug again

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle. You have a pretty strong scent." He said hugging his uncle back

Back at the Fire Nation two Dai Li agents appear before Phoenix King Ozai and kneel down before him. He turns around and looks at the agents.

"Your report" he ordered

"Nothing has changed so far my King. She's is as you asked for." The first agent spoke

"But she has been waking up before the sun rises sitting on her balcony meditating" the second agent spoke a bit worried

"Leave her be. She has been doing that since she was a child. It shows discipline and respect. That just goes to show you that she is just the way I want her to be." Ozai said turning away from them

"Is there anything else you will be needing Sir?" the first agent asked

"No, this will be my last order. Now you are under her care" the Phoenix King said

"Yes Sir." They both said and disappeared

Back at Ba Sing Se the order of the White Lotus are awake and walking around. There the gang sits with General Iroh eating their food.

Zuko speaks up "Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord."

"You mean the Fire Lord." Toph said correcting him

"That's what I just said." He shot back

Uncle looks at his bowl unsure "Hmm…"

"We need you to come with us." The prince stated

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." He said

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help." Zuko said looking at his friends

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." Iroh explained

"And then…then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne" his nephew asked

"No. Someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor but I've made so many mistakes." The prince said surprised by this

"Yes, you have. You struggled, you suffered but you have always followed your own path, you restored your own honor. And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." He explained

"I'll try, Uncle."

Toph spoke up "Well, what if Aang doesn't come back ?"

"Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." The grand lotus explained

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki pointed out

"Yes." He looks back at his nephew "Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

"I can handle Azula." He said strongly

"Not alone. You'll need help." His uncle pointed out

"You're right." He looks at the waterbender "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place ?"

Katara smiles "It would be my pleasure." _"This isn't good, something is wrong if she's waiting there."_ She thought putting her bowl of food down

"What about us?" Sokka asked "What's our destiny today?" he asked

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asked smiling

"I think that…even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." The young warrior said

Toph speaks up smiling "And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us."

General Iroh smiles at this. As soon as everyone was done with their own plans for the upcoming battle Sokka's master gives him a giant lizard like creature for him and his team to travel on.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." He explained then hands his student a scroll "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey." He said

Sokka saves up the scroll "Thank you, Master" he bows then gives Piandao a surprise hug.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked looking at his uncle

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day." He said proudly

Zuko and Katara look back at Sokka who nods ready to go.

The young waterbender speaks "Goodbye, General Iroh."

"Goodbye, everyone. Today, destiny is our friend. I know it." He said with great hope

After that was said Sokka took off with Suki and Toph on the eel hound heading towards the airship base. Then Zuko and Katara fly away on Appa heading to the Fire Nation to face Azula.

Meanwhile back at sea Aang discovers that the small island was moving, he dives into the water and discovers it was a large animal that was moving it was never an island. He surfaces and tells Momo he'll swim around to get a look at this creatures face.

He dives under again and looks around. I large eye opens and the young monk was surprised by it. Then the creature moves his massive claw and makes Aang surface with him. The Avatar is surprised at what he sees.

"A lion turtle" He said and bows his head in respect "Maybe you can help me. Everyone even my own past lives are expecting me to end someone's life. But I don't know if I can do it."

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light." He said then brought forth his two claws and touched Aang's forehead and chest at the same time causing a glowing green light to appear.

After he was done the giant lion turtle swims near shore and drops Aang off at the edge of the cliff. Aang steps back and looks at the large creature.

"Wait for him, he will come." The lion turtle said and drops back under water.

The Avatar bows to him and watches him swim away. Then he leaves getting ready to fight the Fire Lord.

Night falls and the Fire Nation airships are resting inside an dormant volcano. There the Phoenix King stands on the edge of the volcano waiting for Sozin's Comet

"It's time for this World to end in fire and for a new World to be born from the ashes." He said watching the skies.

The comet arrives barely touching the earth's atmosphere causing the night sky to turn bright orange. Ozai watches and waits. Not too far from there the young Avatar waits as well feeling the comet getting closer.


	19. Sozin's Comet  The Inferno: Part 19

As Sozin's Comet flies over the sky, its red energy destroys the clouds in its path. While the comet passes through Zuko and Katara make their way to the Fire Nation palace ready to face the enemy.

The young woman looks over at the prince "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula." She said even though she was not too thrilled about facing her lover

"I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my Father ? What if he loses?" He said having his doubts

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back. He has to." Looking away _"He's the only one who can end this war and bring peace to all of us."_ She thought

Meanwhile back at the Fire Nation palace Azula sits in the royal spa making sure the servants get her ready for her coronation. Still thinking of the second voice that comes and goes in her head, she reminds herself that she can't trust anyone in her home.

She pops a cherry in her mouth but bites down on something and spits it out "What am I holding?"

The servant looks "A cherry pit, Princess."

"Correct. And what day is this?" she asked

She puts her head back down "It is the day of your coronation."

"Yes, it is. So please, tell me why on the most important day of my life you decided to leave a pit in my cherry ?" she asked throwing the pit at her

"It wasn't a decision. It was just a small mistake." The servant said quietly

Azula is bothered by this "Small? Do you realize what could have happened if I hadn't sensed the pit in time ?"

"I supposed you could have….choked" the servant said timidly

"Yes. Then you will understand the severity of your crime." The princess said sternly

The servant bows "I understand, Princess. Please, forgive me."

"Oh very well since this is a special day, I will show mercy. You are banished. Leave this palace immediately." She looks back at the servants "What are you all looking at? I have two feet that need scrubbing. And make sure you get in between the toes. I won't have my first day as Fire Lord marred by poor foot hygiene." The princess stated

Once she was done with her spa care she went to her room lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. _**"Smooth, real smooth"**_ she sits up a bit surprised "what do you want now?" she asked/demanded _**"I want nothing more than to be free but I cant."**_ She gave a skeptical look "free?" _**"Yea you know freedom, able to do shit out of this body"**_

The princess was confused by that statement "Why don't you leave?" _**"Can't I'm you, just trapped"**_ raising a brow in question "trapped?" _**"Never mind that I'll explain later. Tell me why you banished that servant?"**_ the second voice asked__"Because she could have killed me. I can't trust her or anyone else like you said" _**"Okay, I think your taking this a little too far. Do you really want to know who you can't trust?" **_that got the princess attention "Who?"

"_**Here let me give you a little piece of 'proof' so to speak"**_ Azula closed her eyes and sees flashes of her memory come to life. The only thing she sees it the Earth Kingdom symbols and men wearing rock made gloves. She quickly opens her eyes and frowns deeply "The Dai Li" she gets up and walks out of her room.

Minutes later she sits on the Fire Lords throne and instead of the normal flames her father uses she uses blue flames. Reason being is to remember those blue eyes that she keeps seeing in her mind. She sits patiently thinking of a way to get rid of the people she can't trust. Then she sees the Dai Li walking in.

The agents kneel before her "You sent for us princess? is everything alright?" the first one asked

"Actually, everything's not alright. Do you know how long it took you to get here?" the princess asked

"Uhh few minutes I guess" he answered

"Five to be precise in which time an assassin could have snuck in, done away with me and been on his merry way." She stated

"My apologies princess"

"Is this how you plan to treat your new Fire Lord? With tardiness and disloyalty?" she asked

"The Dai Li would never betray you." Quickly speaking the lie

Her lips turned into a scowl "And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me." She paused looking at them "You're all banished!"

All the Dai Li looked up in shock "But…"

"Goodbye." She said watching them walk away "Please send in the next group on your way out." She asked

Meanwhile hovering over the ocean was the Fire Nation airships waiting to attack. Little did they know that one airship cabin from the outside was about to be taken over. Sokka and Suki slowly walk towards the door and put their backs to the wall next to the door. Sokka made a quiet sound and Toph walked up to the door.

Inside the cabin they hear a knock from the door. On the last knock, the door is knocked down by Toph kicking it then she falls forward on to the fallen door and rolls, using metal bending to cover the metal door all around her body like armor. A fire blast hits Toph, but she's still standing, the captain looked surprised. He sends another fireball at Toph, but she rolls backwards avoiding the attack then in the same movement kicks her leg into the air, bending a sheet of metal the captain was standing on up on the ceiling.

One of the firebenders shoots at Toph, who shields herself with the metal plates on the floor. Sokka and Suki both dodge to the sides of the door, avoiding the fire blast that was sent at Toph. The earthbender jumps up from behind her shield and kicks to the side, bending a large metal pipe from the ceiling and sends it towards the firebender pinning him to the wall. She swings her leg to the other side and bends another part of the metal from the floor up at another firebender who was about to attack but is pinned to the other wall.

Then she springs upwards now clinging to the ceiling. She crawls towards the front of the cabin. The last firebender shoots at Toph but misses. She jumps down from the ceiling behind him. He swings his arm around to catch Toph with an attack, but she blocks his arm with her metal covered arm. He holds his forearm painfully. Then Toph delivers a straight punch to his face.

Sokka and Suki watch as he flies through the door and hits the wall. They look in to see if the cost was clear and walk in. Toph peels the metal from around her head then quickly sheds the rest of the makeshift armor off her body.

"That's how it's done." The young fighter said proudly

"Good work, Toph. Time to take control of the ship. Take the wheel." He said smiling

"That's a great idea! Let the blind girl steer the giant airship." She said sarcastically

"I was talking to Suki." He stated

"That would make a lot more sense." She said

Suki walks up and takes the wheel "What are we going to do about the rest of the crew ?"

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea." He grabs a speaker connected to a tube and speaks differently "Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate."

The crew stops what they are doing and starts to gather into the bomb bay. Once there they stood around waiting for the so called special birthday to begin. Little do they know that they were standing right above the ocean.

"Hey. I'm Quin Lee, I work up in communications." Said a firebender

"Oh hi, I work down in the engine room. That's probably why we've never met before. Big airship, you know " the engineer said

The firebender shrugs "Huh"

"Yep" looks away

"So, do you know whose birthday it is?" he asked the engineer

Then another firebender walks up to them happily "I can't believe the Captain remembered my birthday! He really does care." Right after he said that the floors opened and they fall into the ocean

Once the engineer comes up he sees the firebender "Happy Birthday."

Sokka looks out the window staring at the main ship "Fire Lord Ozai, here we come." Then grabs the throttle and pushes it forward

Back at the Fire Nation palace Azula sits on the throne leaning against one of the pillars. She hears footsteps and looks off to the left spotting Lo and Li

Li speaks up "Azula, we heard what happened. Why have you banished all your servants ?"

"All your Dai Li agents ?" Lo asked

"And the Imperial firebenders ?" Li questions

"None of them could be trusted. Sooner or later, they all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai and Ty Lee did." the prodigy said _**"What the fuck! No they didn't. How do you even remember that?"**__ "Shut up its none of your damn concern"_ her thoughts cut off by the twins.

"Azula, we are concerned for you and your well-being." They both said at the same time

She glares at the twins "My Father asked you to come here and talk to me, didn't he ?" she asked standing up "He thinks I can't handle the responsibility of being Fire Lord. But I will be the greatest leader in Fire Nation history." _**"Ox-bull shit!"**_

Lo spoke "I'm sure you will. But considering everything that has happened today"

"Perhaps it's best you postponed your coronation." Li said finishing her sister's sentence.

"What ! Which one of you just said that ?" Azula asked angrily only to see Lo and Li pointing at each other "What a shame. There's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai." She demanded

Lo looks at her sister then back at Azula "But"

"We're not firebenders." The twins spoke

"Alright, fine." She points at Li "Lo, you're banished." Points at Lo "Li, you can stay." Then walks off

"But I'm Li. So who's banished ?" she asked only getting a shrug from her twin sister.

As Azula walks off into her room again not knowing what to do next. She gets an unexpected visitor.

"_**What the fuck is wrong with you?" **_The princess frowns "Nothing is wrong with me, I am perfect just the way I am. So shut up." _**"What you're doing is wrong. This isn't the real you"**_ the second voice said "Yes it is, it's perfect. You're not the real one you are not right in my father's eyes" _**"Fuck your father he didn't do shit for you; he treated you like shit!"**_ Azula held her head with both hands "Shut up you don't know that!" she nearly shouted _**"Yes I do! I'm you and I know what he has done to you! Fuckin think Azula think!"**_ "NO SHUT UP!"

"_**REMEMBER WHO YOU TRULY ARE DAMN IT!"**_ Azula squeezed her eyes tightly holding her head "SHUT UP!" shooting large blue flames from her mouth hitting the roof of her bed room. She breathed heavily with her eyes open then she looked up seeing a large black scorch mark on the ceiling.

She walks out her room and goes somewhere else. As she walked out she couldn't help but wonder was the second voice right or was it a lie. She shook her head and kept walking "No I'm perfect, I am everything my father wants me to be. And he loves me for that." She walks into another room.

Azula stands in front of a large mirror. She starts to fix up her hair and pulls it into a top knot. She takes a red ribbon and begins to tie it. She looks up at her reflection and sees that her finger is caught in the knot. Frustrated, she yanks her finger out and grabs a pair of scissors from the table next to her.

"Alright hair, it's time to face your doom." She says as she grabs her bangs and cuts them. She grins madly till she heard another voice

"What a shame, you always had such beautiful hair." Her mother said standing behind her

"What are you doing here? " Azula asked

"I didn't want to miss my own daughter's coronation." Ursa said

Azula glared at her mother in the reflection "Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster." She said looking away

Ursa looked at her worrying "I think you're confused. All your life you used fear to control people. Like your friends Mai and Ty Lee." She concluded

"But what choice do I have ? Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way." Azula conclude and looked at her imaginary mother "Even you fear me."

"No. I love you, Azula. I do." Her mother spoke softly

Azula closes her eyes remembering those blue eyes. She lowers her head as tears streams down her cheeks. Her grip tightens on her hair brush then she suddenly turns around and angrily throws the brush at the reflection of Ursa, shattering the mirror. She falls to her knees and starts to sob.

Wiping her tears away "No one loves me. Only my father does." She said standing up "He was always there for me as long as I was perfect for him" she looks at herself "That woman ruined my life and so did my mother, they made me imperfect. If I ever see them again I swear I will kill them." And with that she turns around walking out of the room.

Meanwhile Ozai stands on top of a large rock like pillar grinning at his opponent "After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the Universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." He said happily

"Please listen to me. We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing." The young Avatar spoke

"You are right. I do have the power. I have all the power in the World!" he shouted sending large amounts of flames coming out of his mouth and fists.

Aang gets into battle stance ready for anything. After Ozai was done he punches the ground sending his attack to the Avatar but it's easily dodged. Aang earthbends the top of the pillar and throws it at the firebender but Ozai dodges it and launches himself towards the Avatar.

Back at the ceremonial plaza at the palace where the Fire Lord is coroneted; Azula is kneeling at the top of the plaza steps, wearing the Fire Lord robes and with her armor underneath. Behind her are several fire sages. The leader of the sages holds the Fire Lord diadem above Azula's head.

The first sage speaks "By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord" he pauses looking up.

"What are you waiting for ? Do it!" she said annoyed then she looks up seeing Appa land.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." Zuko said jumping off of Appa "I am."

Azula laughs looking at her brother "You're hilarious."

Katara walks up next to Zuko and spoke "And you're going down." Looking at her lover _"what has he done to her? That's not my Azula. It's someone completely different"_

Azula's eyes widen seeing Katara blue eyes _"You!" _she pauses the sage to stop the crowing "Wait." She stands up "You want to be Fire Lord Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

"You're on." Her brother spoke

Katara looks back at him a bit surprised "What are you doing ? She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she is trying to separate us."

"I know. But I can take her this time." he said

The young woman starts to worry more "But even you admitted to your Uncle that you would need help facing Azula." She pointed out

"There's something off about her, I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." He said looking at Katara

Azula carefully watches the young waterbender. Katara looks up and makes eye contact with the firebender. Amber and Blue eyes meet; one full of hatred and the other full of sadness. Katara turns around and walks away with Zuko going to the other end of the courtyard.

"_Something's wrong. That's not the Azula I know. It's as if she wants to go after me for something."_ Katara steps away from Zuko watching both firebenders kneel down at the ends of the courtyard. They stayed kneeling for a couple of minutes then Zuko starts to stand and turns around facing his sister. Azula stands as well removing the Fire Lord robes.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." She said dropping her robes

"No, you're not." Zuko said getting into his fighting stance

Azula smiles and assumes a more awkward stance then she spins and thrusts her palm out, shooting a blast of blue flame at Zuko. Zuko brings his hands up, jumps forward, and brings his arms down in front of him, bending two waves of flame in each hand that come together and shoot forward.

Blue and orange flames collide into a wall of fire. As the flames dissipate, Azula leaps forward on a jet of fire and kicks forward, shooting a blast of fire. She performs three spinning kicks, sending out a wave of fire

Katara quickly steps back and shields herself away from the flames. She carefully watches her lover. "Something's not right, it's not her. Her stance is different and so is her firebending" she feels herself get upset "What did that bastard do to her?" flames flash and she shields her eyes.

Then something green catches out of the corned of her eye. She turns looking closely then her eyes widen seeing who it was. It was a Dai Li agent stalking by looking at the fire princess. Something clicks inside Katara and gets upset.

"YOU!" she yells startling the earthbender.

The agent looks at her and quickly runs off. She follows after him as quickly as she could, just as the agent was about to jump over the gate she waterbends a tentacle wrapping it around his body and throwing him against the wall.

She gets into her stance "What did you do to her!" she nearly shouted looking at him

He didn't answer and quickly sends a boulder her way. She dodges it but he quickly sends a flying fist. She uses her water whip cutting it in two and charges after him. He bends an earth wall in front of him but it gets knocked down by a blast of powerful water. The agent is shocked by what he sees and gets into stance sending five boulders her way.

She dodges one by one as quickly as she could. He sends a sixth boulder flying towards her. Katara looks up and tries to jump back from it but she couldn't dodge it in time so she waterbender an ice wall in front of her. The boulder collides with the wall and Katara is sent back falling over onto the floor.

He smirks and was about to send another attack till something took over his arms. They were acting like they had a mind of their own.

"W-What's happening to me?" he asked panicking

Katara looks at him full of hatred. She somehow managed to tap into the bloodbending technique and used it to her own advantage. She moved her hands forward and made him kneel down on the ground.

"I'm what happened to you. Now tell me what happened to Azula?" she demanded

He grunts and grinds his teeth "None of your damn business girl"

She frowns deeply at that and bloodbends his insides "Azula is my business. And you're going to tell me now or suffer more than you could possibly imagine"

He tries to fight the pain but Katara motions her hands making his chest feel tighten as if suffocating him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I'll Talk! Just please let me go" he said pleadingly

"No! You give me what I want and I'll let you live. Now tell me!" she demanded

"A couple of days ago Fire Lord Ozai ordered us to assist him with perfecting his daughter. All we had to do was immobilize her." His breath hitched feeling his chest tighten more

Katara started to close her fist slowly "Is that all?" she asked coldly

The agent shakes his head and speaks "No we had to make a special marking for her, her father said something about marking her like her brother Zuko."

Katara eyes widen then quickly narrows slowly closing her fist more "IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE?" she yelled

He winces in pain and spoke as quickly as he could "We were ordered to brainwash her to make her perfect for Ozai, we basically whipped out most of her memory. But apparently she's unstable. I was ordered to keep an eye on her no matter what."

"And!" she asked seeing if there was anything else wrong with her lover

"And that's all I swear. Please just let me live." The earthbender pleaded

Katara looks into his eyes staring him down then slowly lets his body go making him fall to the ground "Get out of here before I end you" she said coldly watching him quickly run away in fear.

Back at the Agni Kai battle Zuko punches forwards, releasing a powerful stream of fire. It collides with a stream of blue fire from Azula, both attacks push against each other for a moment before slipping to one side. He continues his blast of fire while keeping enormous blue flames on his other side at bay. He could feel his footing slip so he pivots his foot to strengthen his stance.

Both Azula and Zuko stop their attacks. Azula looks back at the plaza behind her, which has caught on fire from Zuko's attack. She turns back to Zuko. Angry and scared, she charges forward and leaps upward on a blast of fire, which she swings down at Zuko. Just before the attack hits, Zuko spins his body in a circle and thrusts his palms out to the sides, creating a wall of flame that splits the blue fire in half.

The flames die down and Azula is crouching on the ground worried and panting heavily. She grits her teeth and narrows her eyes in determination. Then Zuko punches forward and two immense fireballs are launched at Azula, spiraling and intertwining to create one massive fireball. Azula's eyes widen seeing the large blast heading her way then at the last second she dodges to the right on a jet of blue fire, just narrowly avoiding the fireball.

Azula thrusts herself forward while in the air, rocketing over the ground on jets of fire from her hands and feet. She punches forward twice, launching two huge blue fire blasts. Zuko places his hands near the ground and shoots a blast of fire, thrusting himself into the air and avoiding one of Azula's attacks. Zuko spins around in midair and swings his heel downward, which creates an arc of flame that blocks the second fire blast. As Zuko falls back down, he swings his arms down, creating a blast of fire that destroys a third blue blast of fire.

She flies forward over the ground. She banks to the right, avoiding Zuko's last fire blast. Azula shoots a blast of fire at Zuko and begins to circle him, followed behind by an enormous trail of blue fire left from the streams of fire propelling her. Zuko defends himself by creating a large sphere of fire around him. He then tries to attack Azula with blasts of fire as she circles around him, but she is too fast. He stops shooting fire blasts at Azula and crouches on the ground performing several spinning sweep kicks, creating a powerful ring of fire that expands outward. She tries to stop herself and attempts to block Zuko's attack with a shield of blue fire, but she is too late and it connects.

Azula falls forward and rolls across the ground due to her own momentum, gasping in pain. Azula picks herself up, breathing heavily and hunched over. Her hair has come undone, and she stares at her brother with anger and contempt, baring her teeth.

"No lightning, today? What's the matter ? Afraid I'll re-direct it?" he brother asked a bit cocky

After he said that Katara came back as quickly as she could, she looked over at her lover worried seeing how heavily she was breathing.

"Oh, I'LL _SHOW_ YOU LIGHTNING!" The prodigy shouted and starts to produce her lightning.

She sees her brother get into stance. Once she was done she notices Katara standing right behind him _"But first I have to get rid of that little bitch who ruined me"_ She smirks briefly and then extends her arm and fingertip to the left of Zuko, releasing the lighting at Katara.

Katara stands in fear seeing the lightning head her away _"Azula"_ then she hears something and sees Zuko jumping in front of her.

Zuko extends his finger out and absorbs the lightning in mid leap. Katara watches with shock. Then Zuko hits the ground, letting the lightning escape from his other arm. An enormous bolt of lightning erupts into the sky above, lighting up the entire crater. Zuko lies on the ground, twitching as electricity surges through his body. He groans as he rolls onto his back, holding his chest.

Katara hears the painful groan "Zuko!" _"I can't let her kill her brother. She's not a killer"_ she thought and started running towards him only to be halted by a shot of lightening.

She looks over to her lover seeing her hunched over and swaying from side to side. Azula begins to laugh maniacally and rushes over to the waterbender. Katara's eyes widen in fear and starts to retreats not wanting to harm the firebender in anyway.

Meanwhile back at the battle field where Ozai and the Avatar are fighting at. He approaches Aang quickly grinning. Aang quickly runs across the water using his waterbending but as soon as he hits land he trips. He glances over his shoulder seeing the Fire Lord right behind him then with quickly thinking, he earthbends a protective ball around himself.

Ozai laughs seeing this and slowly walks up to the ball "You're weak! Just like the rest of your people. They did not deserve to exist in this world, in my world. Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!" He lifts both arms up and leans back before smashing both fists into the ball, releasing a powerful blast of fire on impact. Ozai jumps several feet back and charges forward thrusting both fists releasing a blast of fire at the rock.


	20. Soniz's Comet Avatar Aang: Part 20

Katara ducks down and hides behind a large pillar. She feels her heart beating rapidly. She closes her eyes for a moment trying to think of a way to stop her lover without harming her. She hears foots steps and eyes widen of what she's hearing.

"_Is-Is Azula singing?"_ she listened carefully and she was right. Azula was singing in a somewhat quiet tone.

Azula grins taking her time walking around each pillar looking for the little waterbender while singing a quiet tune.

"Total slaughter, Total slaughter" She sings checking two pillars then keeps walking

The young woman starts to shake a bit in fear hearing the disturbing melody not only that but she could hear the footsteps getting closer.

The prodigy smoothly sings "I won't leave a single man alive" passing up a couple of pillars "La de da de die, Genocide, La de da de duh" she smirks evilly seeing movement behind a pillar "An ocean of blood"

Katara hears the footsteps stop "Lets being the killing time". Her heart stops and fear sinks in, she knows. Katara knows Azula is right behind that pillar.

"Start running if I were you" and with that the waterbender quickly turns around blasting Azula with water then quickly runs off.

Azula coughs up some water and quickly stands up looking around for the young woman. She spots her and charges after her with jets of blue fire trailing right behind her.

Katara glances over her shoulder and surrounds herself in water doing the octopus method "Azula you don't have to do this!" she jumps to the side dodging a powerful fire blast "This isn't you!"

The prodigy grits her teeth looking at the young woman "Shut up, you already ruined me enough as it is!" she said sending blast of fire from her kicks

"That's not true it's your fathers fault!" she blocks a fire blast that was heading her way "He did this to you with the help of the Dai Li!" then sends a wall of water her way

"That's a lie!" Azula stated blasting the water away easily with her flames "Father would never do that to me" looking around for Katara noticing she was gone

"Yes he would and he did" Azula turns her head only hearing the waterbenders voice "You even told me yourself that he left scars on your feet. What does that prove Azula? He doesn't love you; he just wants to control you" she said hiding behind another pillar

Azula shuts her eyes tightly then snaps "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" blasting the pillar where Katara was at.

She quickly leaps out of the way and blasts a powerful amount of water at her lover "AZULA REMEMBER WHO YOU TRULY ARE!"

The firebender shoots two fire blasts at the water evaporating it "I KNOW WHO I AM! I AM WHAT MY FATHER WANTS! I AM PERFECT!" she sees a perfect opening and was about to strike her lover with a fire blast till small memories flash inside her head "N-No" she kneels on the ground holding her head "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted letting large amounts of flames shot out of her mouth.

Zuko lies on the floor struggling to get up. Katara hears a noise and turns around, she gasps realizing he could be badly hurt. She runs with her arms moving about in front of her body towards Zuko and starts to bend a water glove around her hand. But blue flames hits between them.

The fire clears to reveals Azula laughing hysterically and charging up with lightning. Katara runs off quickly. Zuko attempts to get up and stretches his arms out helplessly. Katara runs around the perimeter of the plaza, narrowly missing Azula's lighting. She somersaults away from the impact then turns back as Azula firebends herself onto the roof.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind!" she said shooting her lightening at the waterbender

A stream of water appears to block the lightning. Azula stands up on the roof and sends two blasts of fire from her hands. Katara runs and hides behind a pillar, narrowly missing Azula's attacks again. Another fire blast hits the pillar and Katara cringes with her hands over her head. She opens her eyes and stands up peering behind the pillar.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula shouted trying to get the waterbenders attention

Katara stands there for a moment thinking _"I can't let her do this; I don't want her marked as a killer. I got to get her away from Zuko."_ She looks up noticing Azula was charging up again.

The prodigy quickly shots off a large bolt at the pillar but Katara runs and hides behind another pillar as the lightning makes contact with the previous pillar. With a look of determination Katara stretches her arms out bending a stream of water from a nearby fountain and sends it towards the roof.

She quickly notices that the firebender was not there anymore; she turns around just in time seeing Azula flying in behind her. She runs off and bends a wave of water into ice surfing away from her lover. Azula continues to levitate behind her closely with her firebending jets. A fire blast evaporates the water but Katara still has enough to continue surfing. Azula drops to the ground in a roll and firebends wildly towards Katara.

Luckly the waterbender manages to escape but stumbles over something. She opens her eyes seeing large amounts of water, she then looks up seeing a large chain hanging. _"Perfect, if I can just get her to sit still I can fix all this"_ she quickly got up grabbing the chain just in time as Azula approaches her.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" she said walking towards the waterbender

Azula walks towards the waterbender ready to take her life. Katara narrows her eyes with determination looking back at Azula's eyes narrowing with hatred. Then she sends streams of water towards Azula. Azula dodges them and rolls across the drain then she thrusts her fingers out ready to strike her.

But Katara jumps back and quickly bends water from the drain, freezing their movements. Azula's eyes darted around looking surprised and also upset that she couldn't move. The young woman looks at the firebender for a moment then exhales making the ice around her body melt into water.

She floats around the frozen water and starts to chain her lover's arms then pulls her down to her knees. Then she wraps the chains around the drain gratings once she was done she brings her hands down unfreezing all the water that was around them. They both cough and gasp for air. Katara quickly gets up and tightens the chains making sure they were secure.

Then she quickly runs over to Zuko carefully flipping him over onto his back. She brings up a water gloved hand and presses the water glove on the wound and it spreads out. She closes her eyes and prays hoping that he was ok. Zuko grimaces at the pain then relaxes. He opens his eyes looking at Katara as she smiles with relief.

"Thank you, Katara." He whispers weakly

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said tearing up _"You saved Azula life without even knowing it"_ then helps him sit up.

Azula looks on angrily and exhales uncontrollably then firebends out from her mouth. She struggles and continues to firebend at the drain. Then she falls onto her back and breaks down into tears. Katara is in shock at how her lover acts and looks away for a moment. She looks up at Zuko who looks at his sister expressionlessly. Katara looks back at her lover hearing her whimper and flail around.

She slowly steps away from Zuko noticing her firebender was calming down. The prince looks at her worried and gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara what are you doing?" he asked

She gently removes his hand "Its ok Zuko" she takes careful steps towards her lover

"Katara stay away from her" he said taking a step forward

She looks back at him then looks back at Azula "No its ok, I know she won't hurt me" then carefully walks in front of Azula

"You don't know that" Zuko stated

"Yes I do" she kneels down in front of her lover and softly speaks "because I love her and I know she loves me"

Zuko's eyes widen in shock by this "Katara"

The young waterbend carefully picks up her lovers head with both hands. She could feel her lover resist against her to look up at her. Katara carefully leans forward resting her head against her lover and starts to softly whisper.

"Azula please open your eyes and look at me" she asked

The prodigy grits her teeth and speaks a bit roughly "Why?" Katara was about to answer but was cut off "Why do you love me still? After all I have done to you"

"Because I love you Azula and I will always forgive you." She said calmly

The firebender lightly shakes her head "How can I love you if I barely remember you."

Katara sits up and lightly smiles "I think I can help with that" she takes her hand away from Azula then bends the water over her hands.

Zuko watches quietly wondering what was going on. He was confused at what he was seeing. Was Azula playing an act or was she under some type of control this whole time without him even noticing it.

Azula carefully picks up her head and lightly blushes feeling fingers comb through her hair then seeing Katara so close to her.

"Remember Azula" and with that Katara leans forward kissing her deeply filled with passion. While doing that she uses her healing abilities freeing Azula from the brainwashing effect.

Azula's eyes widen remembering everything that had happen to her. Then she closes her eyes kissing her waterbender back deeply and full of passion as well. Katara smiled into the kiss knowing that her lover was back. They slowly pulled apart from the kiss and Azula leaned her head against her lovers shoulder letting tears stream down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Katara please forgive me" she said trying not to cry

Katara wraps her arms around her lover "Its ok I knew it wasn't the real you"

Azula lightly smiles but grimaces finally feeling all the pain caused on her back. She closes her eyes and passes out falling over to the side. Katara feels her lover's weight shift then gets a bit scared as her lover falls over.

"Azula?" she said lightly touching her cheek "Azula please wake up" lightly shaking her shoulder then she quickly gets up and takes the chains off her lover.

Once the chains were off she quickly crawls back around in front of her lover once more. Then with all her strength she makes the firebender sit up and lean against her. She huffs feeling the weight of her lovers body against hers. She places her hands on her lovers back then feels something that didn't feel like water. She lifts her right hand up and gasps. It was blood coming out from her lovers back.

"Zuko call for help please. She badly hurt." She said looking over at him

He stood there frozen still shocked at what he just witnessed. Katara knew there was going to be a lot of questions to be asked soon. But none of that mattered right now. Her lover needed help and she needed help now.

"ZUKO! Snap out of it" she yelled

The prince jumps a bit and looks at Katara "Sorry, what?"

"Get help, Azula's bleeding badly from her back"

"Right, hang in there I'll be right back" he runs off finding his servants

Katara sits quietly holding onto her lover trying not to cry. She knew Azula was going to be ok once they got help. A couple of minutes have passed before Zuko and his servants came back with a small stretcher. Once they placed the fire princess on the stretcher they carried her into the medical room.

They carefully laid Azula on her stomach. Then Katara quickly went to work removing the armor carefully. She feels eyes on her; she turns around seeing Zuko and his male servants standing by. She blushes and stands up crossing her arms.

"Um do you mind? I'm kind of removing armor and clothing from my girlfriend." The servants blush and walk out. "Zuko that means you too, I mean I know she's your sister and all"

"No, No it's not that. It's just" he rubs the back of his neck "I don't think it's best to leave her here alone with you"

"Zuko I'll be fine" she said, he was about to object but she spoke up "Trust me there's a lot you don't know about. I'll explain it to you later after I heal Azula ok"

He sighs and nods in head then starts to walk out "I'll be right out the door in case you need me then"

She smiles at him "Thank you Zuko"

He walks out of the room and Katara turns back around attending to her lover. Carefully removing the top part of her lovers armor. Once that was done she started removing the top portion of Azula's normal clothing. Once she removed the shirt she looks at her lovers back and gasps stepping back knocking over some things off the table near her.

Zuko runs in "Katara what…is" he stands there in shock looking at his sisters back.

There on Azula back was a large Phoenix King symbol branded on her back. The tips of its wings touched her shoulder blades and went down a couple of inches above her tail bone. Zuko noticed it wasn't taken care of properly and sees the blood coming out of the branded mark.

Something snaps inside him and grabs a servant near him "WHO DID THIS TO HER?" he shouted

"I-I don't know anything master I swear" his servant said frightened

He grits his teeth and throws him out the room then steps out of the room looking at his servants. Then a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder.

He turns and sees Katara "Zuko, please calm down. I know who did it" she said

He turns around looking at her "Who?"

"It was your father" she said seeing a shocked look on his face "He marked her just like he marked you"

"But….why?" he asked still struggling of what he just learned

"I don't really know, all I know is that he hurt her because she was imperfect" She said slowly walking back into the room

Zuko looks at her a bit confused "What?"

"Zuko, your sister was forced to be like this. It wasn't her chose." She said standing by the door way

"But I thought" he sees Katara lightly shake her head

"No Zuko, you thought wrong. And as you can see" she looks at her lovers branded back "She's suffered a lot more than what you had to go through"

Zuko stands by the door for a couple of seconds then slowly walks into the room. He stands above his little sisters body for a moment then kneels down beside her, carefully looking over her features. He closes his eyes remembering when they were younger; he remembered how their father would usually take Azula away from him.

He remembered times when Azula wouldn't come out of her room for long periods of time. Tears start to show in his eyes as he started to remember all the small details of his sister. He opens his eyes looking at the brand on her back.

"Azula" he touches her hand "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He speaks quietly "I was supposed to be your big brother and protect you" he puts his head down "But I didn't"

Katara walks beside him and carefully helps him up "Zuko its ok you didn't know. Nobody knew."

The prince looks back at her with sad eyes "How long have you known?"

"Not too long ago. It was back at the western air temple when I found out." She said and stepped forward and starts to heal her lover

The firebender watches for a moment then speaks "How long will it take to heal?" he asked quietly

She closes her eyes for a moment and continues to heal her lover "I don't know this wound hasn't been taken care of properly."

"Do you know how long she's had it?" he asked

Katara sighs and thinks for a moment "From how it looks I'd say up to three or four days since she had this mark" she said and continues to heal her firebender

He nods looking at his sister. Then turns walking out the room "I'll be back, I'm going to dress up my wound"

Katara nods and keeps attending to her lover. While she heals Azula's back tears form in her eyes and lets of a shaky sigh _"I can't believe he marked her like this. I shouldn't have let her come back here the day she got the letter"_ a tear streams down her cheek _"This is my fault I should have not let her go"_ she thought looking at her lover.

As the comet passes over the skies, Sokka, Suki and Toph walk off the airship towards Aang and the ex-Fire Lord.

"You did it! You should have seen yourself, it was amazing!" he said standing on one leg "You were all like "pshoom, pfoom, pfoom, phish, whoom", and then the Fire Lord was all like,"eugh, eh, eh, eh, eugh, aye" he said acting out the scenes

Suki looks at Ozai carfully then looks at Aang "So, did you?" points at Ozai "you know finish the job?"

"I'm still alive." He said annoyed

Aang watches Suki back up a bit then speaks "I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away."

"Wow, who taught you that?" Toph asked surprised

"A giant Lion Turtle." He said smiling happily

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." She said smiling with her arms crossed

Sokka hops over next to Suki "Well, look at you buster. Now that your firebending is gone, I guess we should call you the "Loser Lord"

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai said pointing at Sokka then drops to the floor landing on the side of his face.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to offend you "Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whupped." The earthbender said smiling at the fallen king

Suki joins in "Yeah, or how about "King of the Guys Who…Don't Win" getting looks from Sokka and Toph

"Leave the nicknames to us honey." Toph said quickly

When the comet disappears everyone makes their way to the Fire Nation palace. Aang and everyone else were surprised to see Zuko standing out there waiting for them and quickly took the ex-Fire Lord into custody. They didn't ask why because he seemed very upset by something.

Then Zuko lead them to where Katara was at. He warned them to keep quiet about something apparently. So they did. Zuko walked into the room seeing the waterbender still healing his sister's back. He carefully sat himself near them and looks up at Katara.

"How's she doing Katara?" he asked worried for his sister

"Her back is slowly healing, but it's going to take time and a lot of work." Slowly puts her hands down looking at her lover "All I can do is heal her back but she'll still have the large scar." Then starts use her healing abilities again.

Zuko looks at the large mark "I understand" he clinches his fist "Father always made sure he left his mark"

Aang walks in and is surprised at what he sees "Katara what are you doing?"

She looks up and slowly stops what she was doing "I'm healing"

"But. But that's Azula" he pointed out

Katara gets a bit annoyed "Yes I know Aang"

He slowly walks over to her and looks at Azula's back "What happened to her?"

Zuko speaks up "My father decided to teach her a lesson all because she was imperfect for him"

The young monk looks at him surprised "What?"

"It's true" Aang looks at Katara who started healing again "Azula was forced into acting like this. For so long she wanted to be prefect in her father's eyes and in exchange all she wanted was his love after he separated everyone from her."

He looks at her skeptically "How do you know?"

"Because Aang" she stops and looks at him in eye "She told me back at the Western Air temple"

"What!" he asked

"The reason why she was there was to see me" Aang was about to ask why but she spoke up quickly "And the reason why she was there to see me is because she loves me and" she turns and looks at Azula smiling "I love her too"

Sokka walks in hearing his sister admit her love to Azula "WHAT!"

"Sokka please keep your voice down" she scolded

"Katara how could you?" her brother asked dramatically

"How could I what?" feeling herself get upset "Love another woman? Is that it?" she asked angrily

"No how could you love Azula" he asked pointing at the fallen firebender

"It's a long story; I'll tell you some other time" she turns away from Aang and Sokka "Right now I need to get back to healing her"

Suki and Toph walk in and Suki is surprised seeing Azula's back "Whoa what happened to her?" she asked walking over to the couple

"Our so called loving father marked her like he marked me" the prince said sitting near the bed

Suki looks over at Zuko "Why?"

"Because he's a bastard that would do anything to get what he wants" Katara said coldly as she continued to heal her back

Suki watches the couple for a moment then lightly smiles. She walks over to Katara and gently places a hand on her shoulder. Katara stops for a moment and looks at Suki. The Kyoshi warrior smiled at her; she was used to seeing same sex couples on Kyoshi Island. It didn't bother her about Katara's relationship. But she was a bit worried because her lover was Azula out of all people.

"Do you need any help with her?" she asked

The waterbender lightly smiles at her "Yea I need more water, a bit of burning ointments, and lots of bandage wraps"

The female warrior nods then looks over at Zuko "Hey do you think you can help me since this is a different place and all"

The prince lightly smiles and stands up "Yea I'll help"

As they were about to walk away Sokka grabs a hold of Suki's arm "Why are you helping?"

She looks at him a bit annoyed "Because Sokka I'm her friend and I will always support her in her decisions. Even if they do seem a bit strange" she said looking over at the couple for a moment then back at him "And you should be supportive too, she's your only sister. Not only that your little sister. So do what families are meant to do. Support and Love" she said poking him a bit hard in the shoulder.

Sokka watches her leave with Zuko a bit shocked of what his girlfriend told him what he need to be doing. He looks back at his little sister and Azula then sighs. He knew she was right, Katara was his family. And he was not going to end up being the bad guy. He carefully hops over to Katara and stands next to her seeing the large marking on Azula's back.

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked quietly

She nods "Yes, I stopped the bleed in time." She looks over at him and stops her healing "Let's sit down for a moment so I can heal your leg"

The water tribe siblings walk over to a chair and get everything situated. Minutes pass before Zuko and Suki came back with the things Katara asked for. Toph didn't say anything she just sat around with her feet planted on the ground feeling the vibrations coming from her friends.

After Katara admitted to Aang that she loved Azula, he walked out of the room quietly and went out somewhere to find a place to think to himself for a moment. He was angry and sad at the same time. There was only one thing to do and that was to meditate things over.

As time went on everyone stayed in the room with Katara while she was healing Azula's back. She managed to stop all the bleeding and she also managed to fix most of the skin damage that was done to her during the time she was not taken care of.

"Out of the way and let us in!" a voice said

Zuko and everyone else wakes up hearing the voice

"I'm sorry ma'am but Prince Zuko said- Hey what are you" the servant was pinned to the wall and Ty Lee and Mai come running in.

"Mai, Ty Lee how did y'all get here?" Zuko asked slowly walking up to them

"Mai's uncle bought us back here. We heard that your father was defeated. We came here seeing if Azula" Ty Lee looks over at Azula and is shocked at what she sees

She walks over carefully to her friend and kneels down looking at the large marking. She starts to tear up and cry quietly. Mai walks over and quietly gasp placing a hand over her mouth as her eyes being to water.

"I knew this would happen" Ty Lee said putting her head down "I'm so sorry Azula, I'm so sorry" she said covering her face

Zuko carefully walks over them "Mai, what is she talking about?"

Mai looks at him with sad eyes "Your father made a new rule after you left the fire nation to help the Avatar. All traitors were to be turned in to the fire lord so they could be put to death" everyone stands up in shock "At the boiling rock me and Ty Lee betrayed her helping you escape. She didn't want us to be put to death so she placed us under her protection"

"She did?" he asked speechless by this

Ty Lee slowly stands up "Yes and now look at her, she paid the price for us. She was trying to protect us and look at what her father did." She said carefully combing her friend's hair out of her face.

Katara steps up and places a hand on her shoulder "Ty Lee she's going to be ok. I'm doing all I can to heal her"

"Really?" she asked receiving a nod "Thank you"

Mai slowly walks up pulling out the small combat knife Azula gave her "She kept her promise and now we'll keep ours" she said placing it on the small table near the bed

"She protected us now it's our turn." The acrobat said standing next to Mai.

Everyone stayed in the medical room that night. Mai and Ty Lee explained how Azula managed to protect them and also explained that Ozai was looking for them as well. During the time of the conversation the fire sages walked in and told Zuko that his coronation would be held later on the next day.

Katara stopped the healing session and wrapped her lover's wounds. Nobody really knew how long she was going to stay sleeping. She worried about leaving her alone for a while but Zuko had persuaded her to let his servants watch over her.

Morning came and large groups formed at the coronation ceremony. Once everyone was there Zuko walked out of him room dressed in the new Fire Lord outfit, as he walked towards to ceremony he found Aang in his Air nomad clothing sitting down meditating.

"I can't believe a year ago my purpose in life was hunting you down" he said "and now"

"And now we're friends." Aang said with a gentle smile

"Yeah we are friends." Zuko said smiling at him

The young monk stands up "I can't believe a year ago I was still frozen in a block of ice. The World's so different now." He said

Zuko places a hand on his shoulder "And it's gonna be even more different, when we build it together." Then hugs him

As the walk out, Zuko appears first and the sages bow their heads. Once he appears in front of the crowds they cheer for him happily. Zuko looks at the people and puts his hand out.

"Please, the real hero is the Avatar." He said moving to the side as Aang showed himself

Everyone cheers more loudly as Aang appears in front of everyone. Katara looks at him with a gentle smile, happy to finally see that he was ok.

Zuko spoke up "Today, this war is finally over." He pauses for a moment as everyone cheers "I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path, and begin a new era of love and peace."

After saying that the Fire Sage holding the Fire Lord diadem in his hand walks over to Zuko as he kneels down then he shows the diadem to everyone.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" he said placing it on Zuko

The crowd cheers and Zuko lifts his head up stands up and walks towards the crowd then gestures Aang to join him. The Avatar walks over and stands beside his friend. They pose at the top of the steps. They look at each other briefly before looking back at the crowd.

After the ceremony things calmed down. Zuko, Mai and Ty Lee stood by Azula watching her sleep. Katara was off talking with Aang after he asked to talk to her for a moment. She agreed to talk in private with him.

Mai quietly spoke up "What are you going to do now Zuko now that you have everything"

The new Fire Lord stays quiet for a moment and shakes his head "No not everything. I may have my sister back. But there's one more person to complete this family"

"Who?" Ty Lee asked

"Our Mother" he stands there for a moment "I'm going to ask Ozai where she's at. I'll be back soon."

Zuko walks alone on the rocky path leading to the crater in the Fire Nation capital then heads towards the Fire Nation prison. Once there he reaches the cell door and opens it revealing a disheveled Ozai in rags leaning against the wall of his cell.

He glances over at Zuko "I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord has graced me with his presence in my lonely prison cell"

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life. And you should also be lucky I spared your life as well after what you did to my sister." Ozai makes a careless sigh "The things you did to my family will never be forgiven."

Ozai gets a bit annoyed "Why are you really here ?" he simply asked

"Because you are going to tell me something" He kneels down looking at his father "Where is my mother?"


End file.
